A Heart's Desire
by inukag4eva2282
Summary: Tony & Ziva have to go undercover as husband and wife, but what happens when feelings that they have tried to hide start to come out? Will a heart's desire get in the way of their mission? **based off of Under Covers but set during Season 7**
1. Chap 1: The Assignment

**A.N Im back!!! and with a new story!!! called A Heart's Desire!!! well as some of you know, (if you have ever read my profile or my stories) im a huge Inu/Kag fan and all my stories were ablout them. well since i'm obessed with NCIS just like Inuyasha, and i've been insired by friend, i decided to write a TIVA story!!! it will also have alittle McAbby and Jibbs!!! this is my first NCIS fic!!! i hope you like it!!!! ^-^ ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own NCIS or any of its characters (so sad...so sad...)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Assignment

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo walked into NCIS headquarters with a huge smile on his face. "Good morning McGoo, Zee-Vah." Tony said as he walked into the bullpen where his teammates were sitting. Falling into his chair Tony propped his feet up on his desk. "Did anyone have as good of a weekend as me?" he said as he looked at them. When no one answered Tony sighed and said, "What about you oh powerful elf lord?" Special Agent McGee just rolled his eyes as he continued to type feverishly on his computer. "My weekend was fine Tony." "What about you Zee-Vah?" Tony said as he turned to his partner and best friend. The ex Massod agent just looked at Tony before she turned back to her computer, "My weekend was good Tony, but I'm guessing your was better, was it not?" Ziva turned to face her partner, giving him her trademark smirk.

A very DiNozzo smile appeared on Tony's face and as he was about to open his mouth Gibbs walked in; coffee in hand. "Mornin' boss," Tony said as he quickly took his feet off the desk. "We got a case," Gibbs said as he sat down, "A plane crashed, 5 dead, two of the occupants were assassins, and I'm pretty sure they were on an assignment. So DiNozzo and David, your going undercover," Gibbs got up from his seat, a Caf-POW! appearing mysteriously in his head, "McGee, prep them."

"Yes boss," McGee said as he turned to his teammates, "You two will be acting like husband and wife assassins." McGee continued to talk as he turned to his computer, "You are from Canada, and you will be staying in Miami in a house the couple rented. So you guys need to pack for about a 3 month trip. "Woo!" Tony jumped up from his seat and started to dance around the bullpen. "I'm going to Miami! I'm going to Miami! I get to see hot girls!" "Sorry Tony but you and Ziva have to act married." McGee said, which made Tony instantly stop and look at him, "Really?" "Yup, and since we think the house in Miami is under surveillance, you two have to act like a couple.

Tony and Ziva just looked at each other before they burst out laughing, "I have to kiss him?" Ziva said as she clutched her stomach. "That's funny McGiggles, that's a funny joke." "It's not a joke." Gibbs said as he walked back into the bullpen. Sitting at his desk he looked at Tony and Ziva who were just staring at him thru wide eyes. "What are you waiting for? Go pack! Your leaving in 4 hours!" Tony and Ziva immediately grabbed their stuff and headed towards the elevators.

McGee turned back to his computer and was about to start his paperwork when Gibbs said, "You'll be working with Abby for awhile, go." McGee looked at Gibbs for a second before heading to Abby's Lab.

As McGee walked into Abby's lab Abby said, "Hey Timmy! What are you doing down here?" "I'm your partner for awhile." McGee said as he walked next to Abby. "YAY!" Abby yelled as she hugged McGee. "Abby, what are we working on?" As Abby released him she said, "Since Tony and Ziva are acting like assassins, me and Ducky are trying to find how these people lived before so Ziva and Tony can act more like them." Abby quickly turned towards McGee, a smile forming on her red colored lips. "Maybe this will be the push Tony and Ziva need to finally realize their feelings for each other." McGee smiled at Abby's enthusiasm, "Well they do have to act like husband and wife."

After a three hour flight and a 30 minute car ride, Tony and Ziva pulled up to their temporary home. As Tony stopped the car he grabbed his and Ziva's luggage. "Welcome to our new home honey." "Yes, our new home." Ziva said as she stepped out of the car. She was wearing a tight tank top and some jeans shorts that showed off her long legs. No matter how much Tony hated to admit it, his exotic partner looked hot. As Ziva walked up to the house she grabbed the keys from her back pocket. Opening the door she walked into the house as she said, "Place the luggage in our room." After Tony set the luggage down he looked around the house. "I'm going to enjoy this." He said as he sat down on their bed. Looking at the clock he saw it was a little past 11:30.

"I'm going to take a shower." Ziva said as she headed to the bathroom. As soon as the shower turned on Tony turned on the tv to find a good movie. Taking off his clothes he was to put on some pants when the bathroom door open, revealing Ziva wrapped in a towel. The two agents just stared at each other. Ziva took her chance to take in her partner's body, scanning her brown eyes down she noticed he was only in his boxers. A smirk formed on her face as she walked towards her suitcase to find some pajamas.

Tony's eyes followed Ziva as she walked over to her suitcase. And the tiny towel barely covering her body, his sea-green orbs slowly traveled down her body, taking her in. Remembering that they were probably being watched and they were supposed to be married Tony swiftly walked up to Ziva. Wrapping his arms around her towel clad waist he pulled her to him. Putting his mouth next to her ear he whispered, "Why are you putting on clothes honey, there's no fun in that." Ziva smirked as she turned around to face Tony, seeing the infamous DiNozzo smile Ziva wrapped one of her legs around Tony's hip.

Pressing herself against him she got close enough to him to feel his hot breath on her face. Smiling Ziva pushed Tony on the bed before getting on top of him. Grabbing the remote next to him she turned up the tv so if anyone was listening, they couldn't hear them. Placing her hands on his chest she whispered, "Nice work Tony, but I'm not sure all of it was acting." Indicating to the hard length that was pressed against her thigh. Tony just smiled, "I'm just a really good actor babe, got to make it realistic." Picking Ziva up he placed her on the bed before going to take a shower…a cold shower.

After the door shut Ziva changed into some shorts and a tank top, getting into bed a freshly clean Tony soon joined her. After about an hour the two fell asleep, unknowing of the road fate had planned for them.

* * *

** A.N well i hope you liked it!!! it was short but they wil get longer as the story goes!!! i'm already half done with the second chap but i want at least 2 reviews!!! well plz review and tell me what you think!!! ^-^**


	2. Chap 2: Hoping to Forget

** A.N I'm back!!! sry it took so long to update, i've just been super busy!!! i'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as i can but i can't make any promises, i want to get other chapters out for my other stories too!! well i hope you like it anyway!!! ENJOY!!! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own NCIS**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hoping to Forget

Sunlight streamed into the room, casting a golden glow on the couple in the bed. Not opening her eyes Ziva snuggled into the warmth next to her, unaware of the arm that was lightly running up and down her arm. Suddenly the phone rang, groaning Tony let go of Ziva and got up to get the phone. Whining at the sudden loss of warmth Ziva woke up. Stretching she looked at Tony as he answered the phone, nodding at her she turned up he tv. "Morning McGee, what ya need?" Tony listened as McGee gave him instructions, his sea-green eyes turning to Ziva every once in a while. "Ok, we'll keep you updated." Tony said as he shut the phone. Sitting next to Ziva he said, "Ducky and Abby found out some things about the couple. They were very affectionate and went everywhere together, and they loved the beach, so Gibbs gave of the order of going to the beach."

As McGee walked into Abby's lab he saw her giggling as she looked at something. "Watch are you looking at Abby?" McGee said as he looked over her shoulder to see a photo album. "Do you remember when we all went to the park to have a picnic and a fun day? Well with all the pictures I took I made a scrapbook for Ziva. Well when I was checking her house I saw this next to her bed. Just look how cute those two look together!" Abby said as she pointed to her favorite picture of their two friends. Tony was behind Ziva, his arms wrapped around her waist, her back against his chest. Ziva had her head turned to face Tony, a huge smile on her face. Tony was looking at her too; a smile lit his face as he looked at her. It wasn't the DiNozzo smile, it was a real smile.

"They make such a cute couple it hurts!" Abby explained as she set a new screensaver. As they looked at the photo album Gibbs walked in, stopping as he looked at the multiple screens in the lab, revealing the face of Tony and Ziva, smiling at each other. Shaking his head he walked over to Abby and asked, "Got anything for me Abbs?" Looking at Gibbs Abby said, "In fact! I do have something for you!"

After the two got ready they headed to the beach. Seeing the clear water DiNozzo smiled, "Its good to back at the beach!" Ziva just laughed at her partner excitement. Sitting on a towel she watched her partner walk into the water. She had to admit she was attracted to her best friend, since the day she met him he had always spiked her interest. They had been thru a lot together; she remembered when he fell in love with Jeanne, even though he was undercover. It took him awhile to get over Jeanne but he did. Then Ziva remembered when Tony kill Michael, she had long since forgiven Tony. And know as she looked at him waving for her to come into the water a smile tugged at her lips. Getting up she joined Tony in the water.

As she wadded to him he grabbed her and dunked her into the water. When she came up for a breath she saw that Tony had a huge smile on his face. Smirking, Ziva launched herself at Tony pulling him into the water with her, as the two laughed they continued to have a water fight. Finally coming up to breath the two just looked at each other. Tony let his green eyes wonder down Ziva's body. The red bikini she wore didn't leave much to the imagination. Her face was flushed with her long dark hair sticking to her face and shoulders. She looked gorgeous as she tried to catch her breath.

Ziva was also looking at Tony. His chest glistened as water trickled off his chest hair, the muscles on his body proved he was athletic, lean and strong. Looking up Ziva looked straight into his eyes; those eyes have always captivated her. They changed with his emotions, like the sea, it was one of the reasons Ziva was attracted to him. Tony had the sudden urge to get closer, walking up to her he looked down whispering. "Since we're supposed to be affectionate, why don't we start now?" Looking up at Tony a glint filled Ziva's eyes, "Why not?"

Tony grabbed Ziva's chin and tilted her face up, meeting her waiting lips with his. The minute their lips touched a fire lit their bodies. As they continued to kiss Tony slowly back Ziva up against a rock, pressing his body against hers. Ziva moaned into his mouth as his body touched hers. Fire ran thru both of their bodies, all the sexual frustrations coming out as they kissed. Ziva pressed her hands against Tony's chest as his hands explored her body. When Tony's lips left hers Ziva let out a soft whine, placing his forehead against her he said, "Do you think they will believe that?" "yeah," Ziva said, but both of their minds were somewhere else.

As the walked out of the water they collapsed on their towels. Turning towards each other Tony softly traced a finger on Ziva's skin leaving a trail of heat. As his hand slowly ran up and down her arm Ziva fell asleep, knowing that Tony wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Walking over to her computer, Abby started to type as she waited for Gibbs to come up to her. Once he was close she started to say, "Well we haven't found who was paying the assassins, but we know that the actual assassination isn't until next month. My guess is that they came early to not make it look suspicious." Turning away from her computer Abby walked to the table where pieces of the plane lay scattered. "Also, I'm 99.9% sure that this plane crash wasn't an accident." Gibbs walked up behind Abby.

"99.9% sure?" "yeah, I was looking at pieces if the engine and I found a piece of metal stuck in one of the engines on the wings," Abby then walked to her computer and typed something in, making a picture of the peace of metal appear on the big screen in the lab. "I've never heard of metal finding its way into an engine without help but it is possible. Right now I'm running to see if there are any fingerprints of the metal and if I'm right, someone was after the assassins." Turning to face Gibbs Abby said, "And they tried to kill them."

_Ziva was walking on a moonlit road be herself when she suddenly heard a chuckle. As she turned around she was instantly tied to a chair, Saleem appearing in front of her. He chuckled as he walked around her, "You thought I was dead didn't you?" grabbing her by her hair he pulled her head back as a knife appeared at her throat. "Since you escaped and that bastard tried to kill me, I killed him." Saleem said as a spot light appeared on someone in a chair, bleeding from the neck. Ziva's eyes widened as she saw who it was…Tony. Chuckling, Saleem pulled the knife closer to Ziva's neck as he whispered, "And your next…"_

Ziva woke up with a start, sitting up quickly. "Are you ok Ziva?" Tony said as he looked worriedly at his partner/best friend. Once Ziva saw him she instantly lunged at him, holding on to him tightly. The minute he saw the fear in her eyes he instantly knew what happened. Somalia. He held on to her tightly as she tried not to cry. "It's ok Ziva, I'm right here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Ziva just held onto Tony tighter, as if she let go he would be gone forever.

After a couple minutes, Ziva's breathing finally going back to normal. Holding her at arms length Tony looked at her and gently said, "Are you ok?" Nodding her head she tiredly smiled at him before saying, "I'm going into the water." Gently pulling away from him Ziva slowly walked into the water, letting it splash at her feet. Tony just watched her from his spot as she relaxed in the water. His eyes softened slightly as he remembered what happened to her. To this day he still wished it was him that killed that bastard who tortured her.

All he wanted to do was to hold her, and tell her to forget. But he knew that wouldn't happen, it would always be with her; he just hoped that he could help her get better. Getting up he walked into the water, only to get splashed and here a giggle behind him. Turning around he saw Ziva laughing at him, smirking he started to chase her and splash her. Earning giggles from his best friend he laughed along with her. About an hour later t was time to go "home" On the way back Ziva fell asleep. Pulling into their driveway Tony stopped the car and walked over to the passenger side. Gently picking up Ziva's small body he brought her into the house.

As he placed her in the bed he went to turn away but was stopped when a small hand grabbed his wrist. Turning around he saw Ziva looking up at him, hope in her dark eyes. "Lay with me?" She asked softly, Tony just looked at her, his eyes softening. Pulling up the covers he got in next to her. Ziva instantly cuddling at his side, wrapping his arms around her bare waist he kissed her head softly. He didn't care if they were still in their bathing suits, he only wanted her to forget. As they fell asleep Tony held Ziva tighter to him, not wanting to let her go.

Gibbs walked up to the director's office, opening the door to find the red-headed director looking at papers. "Do you need something Jethro?" Jenny said as she looked up at her former lover. "Abby thinks that the plane crash was palnned, she thinks some one was trying to kill the assassins." Nodding her head Jenny said, "What about Tony and Ziva?" "They will continue to work undercover to we find out if it was planned, who it was, and who is paying them."

Tony woke up the next day to the smell of pancakes, walking into the kitchen, still in his bathing suit; he saw Ziva had cooked pancakes, eggs, and bacon. "Mmm, smells good, thanks hun." Tony said as he kiss Ziva's freshly washed curls, Ziva just chuckled as she watched Tony shove the food into his mouth, as she sat down and started to eat. Her and Tony just talked about funny things, little did they know they were being watched.

"TIMMY!!!" Abby screamed from her lab, not even a minute later McGee came running down the stairs with a Caf-POW! and a coffee in his hands. "What's wrong Abs?! Did someone hurt you?!" Abby just laughed at the worried expression on McGee's face. "No, Timmy! Look at this!" Turning to her computer she put a video on the big screen, as McGee watched he saw two lumps in a bed close together. He scratched his head as he tried to get Abby's enthusiasm, but was confused.

"Abby?" he said as she fast forwarded it, once she stopped the screen it hit McGee, "oh," he said as he saw Ziva cooking, she was in some shorts and a tank. Only a couple minutes later Tony walked in the kitchen in his bathing suit, smiling and saying thanks he kissed Ziva on the head. "SEE?!" Abby said as she paused it where Tony kissed Ziva's head. "Their acting Abby, I know they like each other but its way to fast." "No, Timmy watch again!" Abby said as she rewinds it to when Tony came in the kitchen.

"As I said Abby, their acting." "No, Timmy! That movement was not motivated! It was a natural movement for Tony, look!" Abby said as she slow the video. "He didn't pause after he said thanks, if he was acting he would have hesitated, even if only for a split second." McGee had to agree with her there. Both Ziva and Tony looked comfortable and like newlyweds in love. "Oh!!! I'm so excited!!! I can't wait for the wedding and then a baby sho-" "Abby, now lets not get ahead of ourselves." McGee said as he put a hand on Abby's shoulder. Putting he head down Abby said, "ok…"

After eating breakfast, the 'couple' got ready and went out to explore their new city. Locking the car in a parking lot they walked into the mall, "Come one Tony I have to get a gift for Abby! Her birthday is in 4 weeks!" Ziva said as she grabbed Tony's hand. After many hours of shopping and looking Ziva finally found the perfect gift, "Don't you think she will love it Tony?" Smiling down at his best friend he said, "Yeah, Abby loves snow globes. And this one is defiantly unique." Looking at the snow globe in her hand Ziva chuckled, "haha yeah." The snow globe was black and red with bats flying around the top when you shook it. On the bottom was a coffin and inside of the coffin was a bunch of test tubes.

"How did you find this exactly?" Tony said as he looked at his little ninja, "I saw it in a magazine and custom ordered the test tubes." Ziva said as her phone began to ring. "Hello? Oh hey Gibbs, yes…there's has been no word from the buyer….ah, ok. Shalom." Hanging up Ziva turned to Tony, "Gibbs wants us to check out a house, there is a possible lead." After buying the snow globe they walked to their car; getting in they headed for there destination.

Reaching the house the slowly walked up, seeing the door ajar the silently nodded at each other. Grabbing their guns they looked at each other before Ziva went into the house. "Freeze!" She screamed at the two masked figures rummaging thru drawers. Turning to her one of the creeps smiled, "Look her George, we gots ourselves a pretty lady." Walking up behind Ziva Tony said, "Don't you dare come near my wife." Trying to hide the grin on her face Ziva said "Either we do this the easy way or the hard, you choose." The other creep laughed, "I've always liked it rough."

Launching himself at her Ziva quickly moved out of the way, grabbing the back of his neck she slammed him into the wall; rendering him unconscious. As the other creep ran at Tony he ducked and kicked the robber in the balls. Falling to the ground, Tony punched him in the face. When the creep fell to the ground Tony kicked him one more time, muttering, "That's what you get for trying to touch my wife." Leaving them in handcuffs the couple left for their house, ready to relax.

Opening the door Tony fell face first on the couch, "Ahh, home sweet home." He mumbled into the cushions. Giggling Ziva walked over to him, getting on his back she started to massage his shoulders. "Does that feel better?" she purred as she felt his muscles relax under her hands. Mumbling something incoherent to Ziva she suddenly found herself between Tony and the couch. Looking at her with those beautiful sea-green eyes Tony lowered his head and nuzzled Ziva's neck, whispering "Why don't we make this more interesting?"

Looking up at him, Ziva noticed his eyes turn to a dark emerald, the look he always gets when he sees a hot girl, yet Ziva had never seen it directed towards her. _"He's just acting, Get a hold of yourself!"_ Ziva said to herself as she tried to control her beating heart.

Looking down at the exotic woman under him, Tony couldn't help but feel every curve of her body against his. Once he said that, he notice her eyes widen only a fraction before glazing over in lust, making her eyes look like a creamy caramel. Not able to take it any longer Tony smashed his lips on to hers, enjoying the spicy taste uniquely Ziva's. Ziva instantly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. Licking her bottom lip Tony waited until she opened her mouth before going in.

Oh god he never knew she tasted so good! Ziva quietly moan as Tony's tongue ran over her teeth. Wrapping her legs around his waist she pushed herself against him. Not arguing, Tony lifted Ziva off the couch and started to walk into the bedroom. Placing her on the bed, the two continued to kiss while taking off each others clothes. As the pile grew on the floor, Tony and Ziva continued to explore each other. The minute skin touched skin a fire lit in both of their stomachs; leaving a trail of heat and passion.

Wrapping the covers around them Ziva quickly turned up the tv. Looking up at the man on top of her she whispered, "Do you think they believed it?" Nodding Tony said, "Yeah, but we need to keep going so it looks real." Looking at Tony Ziva nodded for him to continue. As he started to kiss her he rubbed his body against hers in a way that made it look like they were having sex. But neither would admit they really wanted too.

As the moan and grunts of the couple echoed into a man's ears he grinned as he watched the two figures on the thermal screen continue to have sex. Feeling a hand connect with his head he yelled, "Hey!" "You're such a pervert! Were supposed to be watching them to see if the do anything suspicious!" a woman yelled at her partner. "Sorry, but these two really know how to fuck." "Nasty pervert ," the woman muttered under her breah. Turning back to the tv the two continued to watch they couple until they fell asleep in each others arms. "Ok, so when is this plan going to start?" the man whispered to his partner.

Hearing a chuckle behind them they turned to see a dark figure leaning against the door, looking at them thru dark green eyes it said, "Soon, very soon."

* * *

A.N haha sry bout the cliff but i thought it fit!!! lol well plz review and tell me what you think!!! ^-^ until next time!!!

Adios!

inukag4eva


	3. Chap 3: Just A Feeling

**A.N I'm sooooo sry it took me forever to update!!! i've just been super busy!!! well i hope you like this chapter!!! ENJOY!!! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own NCIS or it's characters....GEEZ i said it happy?!?!?! but i do own the plot/storyline, that makes me feel a little better ^-^**

Chapter 3: Just a Feeling

The steady sound of typing was heard in the hallway as Gibbs walked into the lab, Caf-POW! in hand. Gibbs turned to the two working diligently next to each other, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips. "McGee, Abs, anything new?" Gibbs said as he gently placed the Caf-POW! in front of Abby. "Looking at the plane's transmissions before it went down; we saw that there was a high frequency radio wave that went through the plane before it crashed." Abby began to say as she continued to look at the screen. "Right now we're trying to track where that wave came from." McGee finished for her. Gibbs felt the familiar pang in his gut that told him something wasn't right about this plane crash. Shaking his head Gibbs continued to watch Abby and McGee work as he thought, _"It's just a feeling."_

Tony woke up to the feel of a soft body against his, looking down he saw Ziva sleeping next to him…but one thing was off…she was naked...and so was he. All the events from the night before came back to Tony as he sat there looking at Ziva. The feel of her heated soft body under his was heaven. It had taken all of Tony's will power not to just have her right then and there as she was under him, moaning as they continued to act. Their naked bodies pressed against each other…

Tony quietly got out of the bed, not wanting to wake the sleeping assassin. Walking into the bathroom he turned on the shower and jumped in; letting the cold water cool his heated skin as he tried to wash away the feelings from last night. Stepping out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist as he walked into the bedroom. Looking at his sleeping best friend he smiled as a thought came to his mind. He was living like a married couple with Ziva, they lived together, slept in the same bed, pretty much everything a married couple did.

Tony really liked this idea, a smile coming to his face as he got dressed; walking into the living room he turned the tv on low as he walked into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator he searched for some meat as he heard the soft pitter patter of feet. "Morning Zi." Tony said as he turned to see her leaning against the doorframe, wearing his old Ohio State shirt and hair in a mess. "I'm going to take a bath," She said as turned around and walked into the bathroom, not waiting for his replay.

Turning on the water she looked into the mirror, noticing her eyes held a soft light they haven't held in a long time, but yet still had a saddened look in them. Stripping off the shirt she slowly dipped her foot into the warm water. Sighing, she felt her muscles relax as the water sipped into her pores. Looking up at the ceiling she sighed again. Remembering last night, a sad soft smile appeared on her face, she really wished that last night could of really happened. Tony's big yet gentle hands gently roamed her body last night, but never roaming to her private areas.

He was gentle with her last night; Ziva closed her eyes as she remembered him gently kissed her scars. The memory of the feel of his lips against them sent chills down her spine. Sighing once again Ziva sank down deeper into the water; looking up at the ceiling she drifted back into her thoughts. She hated and loved this undercover op at the same time. She loved that she finally got to spend alone time with Tony, but him acting like he loved her was starting to become too hard for her to handle. Closing her eyes Ziva took a deep breath; opening her eyes she decided, _"Even if he is acting, I'm going to enjoy this as much as I can." _

Draining the water, Ziva slowly stood up and wrapped a towel around her body. Running a hand in her wet hair she opened the bathroom door and walked towards the closest. Rummaging through her clothes and thinking about how she was going to handle this, she didn't hear Tony come into the room.

Leaning against the door, Tony watched Ziva struggle to pick an outfit. Finally he heard her release a soft "Ah," as she grabbed a soft blue sundress. Turning around Ziva slightly jumped as she saw Tony watching her, "Oh Tony, you scared me." Ziva said as her hand flew to her chest. "Just wanted to tell you breakfast is almost ready, bout another 15 minutes." Tony said as he smiled before turning around and walking into the kitchen.

About 20 minutes later Ziva walked into the kitchen to see Tony setting the table. Looking about at Ziva, Tony smiled and said, "Breakfast is ready pretty lady." Ziva was wearing the soft blue sundress that she had picked out earlier. It was strapless with sparkly pink flowers traveling down the right side of her dress. The soft color made her sun-kissed skin shine. She had straightened her hair so it lay down flat against her shoulders; her gold Star of David necklace glittering under the morning sun.

"I can't believe you're up this early, much more making breakfast." Ziva said as she sat down at the table. Laughing Tony said, "It's much less, and its 7 in the morning, not that early." Tony's grin widened as Ziva laughed, he loved her laugh and he vowed to make her laugh more; she hasn't laughed much since Somalia…

Tony's sea-green eyes softened as he watched Ziva eat, he remembered last night, when they were acting he saw the scars that marred her back. Before he knew what he was doing, he had bent down and lightly kissed them; feeling Ziva's muscles relax under his lips and hearin her sigh. Snapping out of his reverie he finished his food and put the dishes in the sink. Looking at Ziva, Tony walked into the living room and sat down on the coach, watching tv. A few minutes later Ziva joined him on the coach, as they watched tv Ziva leaned into Tony, a ghost of a smile appearing on her lips as she felt Tony's arm drape around her, pulling her closer to him.

Gibbs sat at his desk, looking through the crime scene folder; pictures of the plane crash scattered across his desk. Something didn't feel right in his gut, making a quick decision Gibbs shot up from his desk and walked up to the director's office. Busting into the secretary's office Cynthia tried to stop him as he barraged into the director's office. "Jethro?" Director Shepard said as she looked up from the case file report she was reading. "I don't think the plane crash was an accident, I think someone was trying to kill our assassins."

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab, Abby and McGee turned to see him staring at them with his icy stare. "Pack up," he said as he passed Abby a Caf-POW!, turning and walking out of the room he said, "You're leaving for Miami in 3 hours." After Gibbs left the room Abby and McGee looked at each other before Abby squealed and jumped up and down. "Timmy! You know what this means?!" Shrugging McGee said "What?" "We can finally get Tony and Ziva together!" Rolling his eyes McGee smiled, grabbing Abby's hand McGee said, "Come on Abs, we have to pack."

Getting off the phone with Gibbs Tony just started to laugh, "What happened?" Ziva said as she walked up to Tony, "Gibbs is sending Abby and McGee down here because he thinks the plane crash was planned; but the funning part is Abby and McGee have to act married like us, they will live in the house next store and are our friends. So we personally get to see McLovin work his 'charm.'" Ziva started to laugh with him. "Well we have to pick them up around 12:30 so whatcha want to do till then?" Tony asked Ziva.

Ziva slightly smiled, "I kinda wanna watch a movie."

A couple hours later the couple waited at the airport for their friends to get off the plane. Sitting next to each other Ziva was reading an OK! Magazine, while Tony was listening to his ipod. A shriek was heard throughout the airport as a blur of black attacked the unsuspecting couple. "TONY!!! ZIVA!!!" Abby shriek as she bear hugged Tony, "Um, Abs…can't breathe…" Tony said as he struggled out of her iron-clad grip. "Oh, sorry!" Abby said as she let go of him and hugged Ziva.

About a minute later McGee trudged along with his and Abby's luggage, "Hey guys," McGee said breathlessly as he stopped in front of them. Smiling Tony helped McGee while Ziva lead the group to their car. Since the car was the only safe place they knew no one could here them Abby and McGee filled them in on the case so far.

Turning into Tony and Ziva's driveway they grabbed their friends luggage and walked across the lawn to McGee's and Abby's 'house' walking into the house Tony set down the luggage and turned to the other three. Looking at his watch Tony smiled and said, "Since its only 1 o'clock…lets go to the beach!"

After getting ready the 4 headed to the beach. Abby in a black bikini with Ziva in a similar red one; Tony was wearing green swim trunks while McGee was wearing blue ones. While the girls played in the water the guys surfed…well _tried _to surf. After a fun day Abby and McGee had to get back to their house to set up their mobile lab. Dropping the couple off Tony and Ziva left their beach stuff in the car and just went inside.

Falling on the bed face first Ziva said, "Tooooooooooooe-niiiiiiieeeeee, I'm too lazy to change into my pajamas; can I borrow a shirt?" Chuckling softly Tony searched the bureau for a shirt, throwing one at Ziva he continued to look for something for him to wear why Ziva changed right behind him. After they both changed, Ziva in Tony's Godfather shirt and some underwear, Tony in his NCIS sweats. Laying together in the bed the immediately snuggled like it was natural. They fell asleep in each others arms, wishing for this to be real.

Hearing the steady rhythm of tapping coming from the living room McGee walked in to see Abby working diligently at their mobile lab. "Abs, come to bed it's late and we have a lot to do tomorrow." McGee said as he placed a hand on Abby's shoulder. "But Timmy… I have a feeling something is going to happen tomorrow…" Abby whispered as she continued to type feverishly. "Abs it's just a feeling now come on before you pass out in exhaustion." Sighing Abby let McGee lead her away, giving one last look at the lab she walked into the bedroom.

As McGee and Abby slept a soft beeping was heard from the living room. In the mobile lab the computer screen blinked, the location where the high frequency wave came from suddenly appeared on the screen…a place that was too close for comfort.

Meanwhile in D.C. Gibbs was in his basement working on his boat, something just didn't feel right. Shaking his head he continued to work on the boat, pushing the feeling to the back of his mind…it was just a feeling….right?

**A.N sorry this chapter is short but i felt that if i added anymore it would not be good! i hope its good at least!!! plz review!!! i want atleast 5 reviews before i update and the more reviews i get the faster i will update!!! Until next time!!! **

**Adios!**

**inukag4eva**


	4. Chap 4: Compromised

**A.N I'm back! ^-^ haha i tried to write this as fast as i could for you guys! well i hope you like it! ON WITH THE STORY! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own NCIS sadly! i want to curl in a ball in a corner sucking my thumb, haha it needs to be next tuesday! ^-^**

Chapter 4: Compromised

Sounds were heard through the house as the couple slept. Ziva snapped her eyes open as she listened to the sounds, as she tried to sit up she found that she couldn't. Looking down she saw that Tony's arm was wrapped around her waist, snoring lightly. "Tony wake up," Ziva whispered as she shook Tony. "Mmm…Sweetcheeks…I'm trying to sleep." Tony said as he snuggled in the pillow, only to be woken up by a sound in the kitchen. Silently the two grabbed their guns and started to walk toward the noises. As the noises got louder Ziva and Tony shared a look; rounding the corner Ziva yelled "Freeze!" but to her surprise…no one was there.

Checking the rest of the house Tony said, "There's no sign of any break in, nor that anyone was even in the house." Ziva just looked at Tony before walking back into the bedroom with a sigh. After putting both of their guns away Tony sat next to Ziva, "Its ok Zi, I'm right here." Ziva nodded into his bare chest, inhaling his unique manly scent. Sighing, her eyes started to droop as she fell asleep in his arms.

Tony lay there with Ziva in his arms, now matter how much he should be enjoying this something was off. What did they hear in their house? Shaking his head Tony tried to fall asleep, that feeling in his gut increasing as he fell asleep.

"TIMMY!" McGee heard from the living room as he scrambled off the bed to find Abby. Running into the living room with a gun in his hands McGee said, "What's wrong?" "I found where the high frequency wave came from! It came from a computer system that bounced the signal all over the world before hitting the plane but we found it!" Abby said as she jumped up and down. Grabbing her shoulders McGee said, "Abs _where_ did it come from?" Smiling Abby typed in her password, letting the location pop up on the screen. As McGee read the location his eyes grew big. "Call Tony and Ziva and tell them to come over here….NOW."

As Tony and Ziva slept the house phone began to ring. Groaning, Tony used the hand that was not wrapped around Ziva to pick up the phone. "Rainer residences," he mumbled as he heard McGee shout at him to get over there. His eyes growing big as McGee explained, "Ok," Tony said before hanging up, turning to Ziva he tried to wake her but she continued to sleep. Getting an idea Tony climbed on top of her placing his face directly over hers; his lips hovering dangerously close to hers. "Sweetcheeks, it's time to get up."

When she didn't move he place a soft kiss on her lips, but he found that he couldn't resist. Placing his lips more firmly against Ziva's he started to massage his lips with hers. Only a couple seconds later did he feel the pressure of her lips pressing against his. Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony returning the kiss full on. Tony moaned as Ziva bit his bottom lip before sucking on it slightly. Breaking the kiss Tony whispered, "We…have to go to McGee's they found something… big." Nodding breathlessly Ziva got up and got dressed, both trying not to think of the heated kiss.

Once they got over to McGee's they saw both Abby and McGee huddled around the computer. Turning to the couple Abby said, "The house is just down the street from here, and I'm pretty sure that the high frequency wave from sent from there. We just have to call Gibbs to get permission to search the house." Both Tony and Ziva nodded, sitting on the couch while Abby called Gibbs.

"Ok, I'll check. Bye Abs." Gibbs hung up the phone while turning to Jenny. "They found the location that the high frequency wave was sent from and it just so happens that it's right down the road from them." "That's a coincidence…" Jenny said as she looked at Gibbs. Smirking Gibbs said, "You know I don't believe in coincidences," walking to the door he stopped and turned. "Are you coming or not?" Smiling Jenny got up from her desk and followed Gibbs out the door.

Sitting on the couch in their new living room Abby said, "Looks like we have to wait." "Yeah," Tony and McGee mumbled as they sat down, McGee next to Abby and Tony on the other couch next to Ziva. About ten minutes later Ziva was pacing the room. "What is taking them so long? I mean seriously we could have gone to the house and caught the person or persons! What if they are not there when we get there?" Abby and McGee just watched as Tony stood up in front of Ziva and gently put his hands on her shoulders. "Zi, it's going to be ok, we're going to catch them." Tony said in a hushed voice.

Ziva's tense shoulders instantly relaxed as she nodded her head and sat down quietly next to him. Abby and McGee stared at them with big eyes. No one has ever got Ziva to calm down when she was mad that fast, much less that person getting away with touching her and not walking away with some type of bone broken. Ziva sigh again as they started to watch tv, instinctively leaning into Tony, him casually putting and arm around her.

Taking a chance Abby quickly took out her phone while Ziva and Tony where not paying attention. Snapping a photo Abby thanked the lord that her phone was on silent. Smiling she sent the picture to Jenny, the text under it saying:_ "Don't they look so cute! Maybe we should make them act for the rest of their lives! __" _Grabbing McGee's hand she said, "We'll be back!" the couple on the other couch just nodded. Not really paying attention.

Jenny giggled as she saw what Abby put under the picture. "What are you laughing at Jen?" Gibbs said from the driver's seat. "Oh nothing," Jenny said as she looked at him, knowing all to well about Rule 12 and how Gibbs felt about it. Due to the fact that it was her fault the rule was ever invented. Looking out the window Jenny whispered, "I'm sorry…" But it just happened to be her luck that Gibbs heard it. "Sorry bout what?" he asked, confused. "I'm sorry about what happened in Paris…I know I shouldn't have left you hanging like that…." Looking at him she continued, "…Sometimes I wish I could go back and change it…"

Now safely in their bedroom away from Ziva and Tony Abby latched on to McGee and screamed into his chest. "Did you see that?" she exclaimed, not giving him a chance to answer. "No one I mean NO ONE has EVER calmed Ziva down that fast! And when he grabbed her by the shoulders she didn't throw him across the room! There is definitely more going on between those two and you know it Timmy!" "I know," McGee nodded his head in agreement. "That was really weird, but you can't say anything or they will get scared off, plus what about rule 12?" "Don't worry bout that right now, I'll find a way to get Gibbs to remove it for those two! Now we better get back before Ziva gets suspicious!" Abby ran out the room so fast she didn't see the sad look on McGee's face. Looking at the door longingly McGee thought, "_Why can't he remove the rule for you and me too?"_

"Jenny," Gibbs said, his eyes softening at his past lover, "I don't care what happened back then. What happened happened and there's nothing we can do." Grabbing her hand Gibbs brought it to his lips gently kiss the flesh. Remembering what happen all those years ago in Paris. "Right now let's just worry bout this case." Nodding her head Jenny flipped open her cell, calling DiNozzo.

As Ziva and Tony lay comfortably watching tv a ringtone filled the air. "Ugh," Tony muttered as he picked up his phone. "DiNozzo….yes Director…..we will call you after we check out the house." Hanging up Tony turned to everyone and said, "The Director gave us the go sign, they said it could take days till they find out who owns the house. So come one guys! Let's go!" Getting up they all were bout to grab their stuff when McGee said, "Abby you stay here, it could be dangerous." "Do I have too?" "Yes, Abby." Tony and Ziva said together. Hanging her head Abby said, "…ok…"

Getting back to NCIS headquarters Jenny and Gibbs headed up to her office. On the big screen tv they had the computer tracing the buyers of the house. Sitting down they watched the tv, hoping for a break.

After grabbing their guns it was about 10 at night. Using the darkness to their advantage Tony and McGee followed Ziva as she maneuvered her way through the houses. Once the made it to the house they saw that the front door was slightly ajar. Nodding her head silently Ziva headed in first; gun and flashlight in hand. Tony and McGee followed right after her. They checked all the rooms but one. Walking up to the last door Tony nodded at them before kicking the door in before shouting "FREEZE!" As the dust settled they saw a figure standing against the wall. As Ziva turned on the light the person said, "Hello Tony, long time no see."

Gibbs walked into the director's office with two coffees. One for him and one for Jenny, sitting next to her he asked, "Anything?" Just as Jenny was about to say something the computer dinged. Grabbing the controller Gibbs switched the tv to computer mode to see the results. "Jen, put your password in," Jenny quickly put in the password as the two waited for the results to pop up. When a face appeared on the screen both director and agent paled. Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other with big eyes as they saw who the house was rented to "It can't be…" Jenny whispered…

As the dust settled Ziva and McGee saw the person standing on the other side of the room, the red hair standing out before anything. Ziva and McGee looked at Tony with big eyes, waiting for his reaction. His tan face had paled considerably… standing in front of them was one person all three agents thought they would never see again……………………………………………… …… ………………………………………………………

.................

…

Jeanne Benoit.

**A.N haha i'm pretty sure a lot of you want to kill me right now but i hope you like it! i want at least 5 reviews before i update! so PLZ REVIEW! ^-^ Until next time! ^-^**

**Adios!**

**inukag4eva**


	5. Chap 5: Regret

**A.N I'm back! sorry it took me so long, you know with the last week of school and finals its been hectic! well i hope you forgive me with this chapter! ENJOY! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT _own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 5: Regret

The three NCIS agents stared at the suspect: Jeanne Benoit. McGee staring straight at Jeanne while Ziva's eyes darted from Jeanne to Tony, waiting for his reaction. He just continued to stare at Jeanne, his pale face showing no emotions besides his wide eyes.

"Long time no see Special Agent Anthony _DiNozzo." _Jeanne said as she put emphasis on his last name. Ziva's hand momentarily tightened on her gun as Jeanne took a step towards Tony. "No Zi, I got it." Tony said in a strong voice, not turning to look at her as he narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him.

For some reason memories of the last week appeared in Ziva's head, of her and Tony: quickly shaking her head she tried to clear the thoughts from her brain as she concentrated on Tony and Jeanne. A shadow lurked behind Ziva as an identical one lurked behind McGee. Before Ziva knew it she was picked up by a very big man, her gun falling to the ground.

"Let me go!" She yelled as McGee was soon picked up by a similar guard; memories of Somalia floating into her mind. "Ziva!" Tony's voice suddenly became loud and commanding, yet still held a soft tone knowing what his partner went through. "Stay still, let me handle this; I won't let them hurt you." Ziva instantly slacked in her captor's arms, just watching Tony hoping….no _praying_ he would not get hurt.

"So you must be Ziva, Tony's _partner._" Jeanne said, hatred and jealousy seeping thru her words as she stepped towards Ziva. "This little mission you two have been on? All planned by _me_. Tony broke my heart, so…I'm going to hurt him." As soon as those words came out of her mouth Ziva snapped. "How dare you accuse Tony of hurting you when you were not the only one hurt? You really think Tony was just using you? He was hurt just as bad as you…maybe even worse. And yet you act like the good one while you make him to be the villain! HE LOVED YOU YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!"

As Ziva glared at Jeanne she whispered, "Tony was heartbroken when you left, I have never seen a man so broken in my life. It took him a while to piece himself together; I helped as much as I could…but yet in my mind I know he will not forget you." Tony and McGee just stared at Ziva as she hung her head. Some of her brown curls falling out of her bun. Jeanne just smirked as she faced Tony, "While I was in Africa I was thinking about how you used me, but yet this woman says you didn't when in fact it was your boss who told you to hook up with me."

Tony shifted his eyes from Ziva's form to Jeanne. "In the beginning it was only a job, but then I fell in love with you. I'm really sorry about hurting you Jeanne; I never meant to get you so tangled in the web." "Well you're a little late with that apology Tony. My father is dead because of you, and I want revenge." Tony looked at her, his gun still tight in his hand. Lowering it Tony whispered "then kill me…"

Ziva's head shot up her eyes widening as she saw a gun pointed to Tony's head. "No!" she yelled but Jeanne just ignored her. Looking down coldly at Tony Jeanne said, "this is pathetic…your pathetic. I'm not going to kill you now because I want to make you suffer." Dropping the gun at his feet Jeanne gently kissed his forehead whispering, "I'll be back," before walking out of the house, her two guards dropped Ziva and McGee and following after her.

As Ziva and McGee were about to get up Tony whispered, "No…let her go." The two just looked at him with big eyes but listened to what he said, looking at him as he watched Jeanne walk away…

**THE NEXT DAY**

Walking into the bullpen Gibbs saw that all his agents were back from Miami, since the mission was compromised. But something wasn't right, McGee was just sitting there staring at his computer but that wasn't even the strange part. DiNozzo was unnaturally quiet, just working and keeping to himself while Ziva kept glancing at him. Gibbs knew it had to due with what happened the day before so he just let them sit there while he went to the director's office.

Ziva glanced at her partner worriedly from across the bullpen, he had been quiet since they had gotten back and it bothered her. "Ton-" Ziva started to say but Gibbs walked in, cutting for off. "Since nothings going on everyone go home and get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." The three agents just looked at him before grabbing their stuff and heading for the elevator. Ziva jabbed the elevator button to release the tension in her body, _"Maybe I'll go for a run or go to the gym…"_ she silently thought as Tony and McGee joined her in the elevator.

Ziva silently bit her lip, knowing that she shouldn't say anything to Tony. As the elevator doors opened the agents stepped out and headed to their cars. Starting their cars the three left the Navy Yard, ready to go home.

Making it to her apartment Ziva dropped her stuff by the door before kicking off her shoes and walking into her house. She looked around her apartment and she realized something. Her house felt so….so…empty. Not only the house but her, ever since their mission was compromised Ziva secretly missed Tony. Lying in bed with him, making breakfast for him…even though it was an act; Ziva wanted it all back.

Sighing Ziva walked into her kitchen, whenever she was confused by her emotions she would cook. As she grabbed her ingredients from the pantry and fridge Ziva's mind went to when she was younger. When her mom taught her and Tali to cook; Ziva sadly smiled as she stopped cooking. Walking into her bed room she changed into a tanktop and shorts, walking back into the kitchen she almost missed the soft knock at the door.

Raising her eyebrow she walked towards the door, opening the door to see non other then Tony. He was wearing an old Ohio State t-shirt with some jeans; he had a bag full of what Ziva guessed as movies in his hand. Tony looked at her, his sea-green glaze searching her body, staying a little longer on a scar that he knew was hidden under the fabric of her shirt.

His eyes filled with guilt as Ziva let him in, sitting…well more like falling on the couch Tony put his head in his hands. Walking over to Tony Ziva said, "Tony, are you ok?" Looking up Ziva was surprised to see that Tony's eyes were filled with guilt and sadness. "I'm….I'm so sorry Ziva," Ziva fell to her knees in front of him, "What are you apologizing to me for Tony?" Tony continued to lock his sea-green gaze on her.

"For failing you, I've failed you twice Ziva and yet here you are…I thought you would of left my by now…" As Ziva went to open her mouth Tony softly put his finger on her lips, saying "Shhh, let me finish." Sighing he looked at the window as he began to talk.

"That day in the bathroom…a couple months after Somalia…when you told me you were sorry and that you should of trusted me because I've always had your back….but…no matter how much I want that to be true, it's….it's not." Turning his guilt-ridden orbs back to her he continued. "You have given me your trust so many times but I keep failing you Ziva. I shouldn't have let Gibbs leave you in Israel, I should have searched for you earlier…I let you get tortured for months Ziva…_months. _But you still trusted me after that…then with Jeanne…I let her go…just let her walk out of the house…not even moving to get her. How can you trust me after that?"

Ziva looked at him with wide eyes; she never knew he felt like that. Grabbing his face between her hands she looked into those sea-green eyes of his. Oh how much Ziva loved his eyes, those beautiful orbs that she had lost herself in so many times, they were her gateway to him, when he didn't talk they talked for him; changing colors like the ocean. They were the only ones that could see thru her disguise. That only knew she still suffered from the after affects of Somalia. They only person she would ever let her guard down was here in front of her, sad because he thought he failed _her._

"Tony you have not failed me…Like I said in the bathroom that day, _I_ was the one that made Gibbs leave me in Israel, I was the one that did not trust you. It was my fault I landed in Somalia. You could have never known that I was in Somalia. And with what happened yesterday you let her go to keep _me_ safe, me and McGee. And I am proud to call you partner for that." Kissing his forehead Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony.

Tony just let her hold him as he looked at the floor. "Do you want to order pizza and watch a movie?" Ziva asked as she let go of him, Tony seemed to brighten a little as Ziva grabbed her phone and called the pizza place while Tony went to find a movie.

As the end credits rolled down the screen everything was quiet. The empty pizza box and beer bottles lay scattered on the coffee table and the lights were off. The tv's light casting a glow on the sleeping pair; Ziva's head on Tony's shoulder while his head rested on hers. They were sleeping soundly, comfortable on the small coach.

The sun shone from Ziva's windows, the couple was still on the coach but Tony had shifted where he was lying on his back and Ziva was sprawled over him, her head on his chest. As the light shone on Ziva's face she woke up, "Huh?" She mumbled as she looked at the time. Ziva never slept passed 0500; she always woke up at the time, alarm clock or not. Feeling a hard body under hers she looked down to see Tony sleeping peacefully.

Shaking him Ziva whispered, "Tony get up, its 0700 and we have to be at work at 0800." Tony just mumbled something and tightened his arm around Ziva's waist; something that she just noticed was there. Trying to think of a way to get him up a evil smile appeared on her face, leaning in so her mouth was next to his ear whispering, "If you don't get up now I might have to call Gibbs and you'll have to explain why you're here."

Tony instantly got up, focusing his sea-green eyes to see Ziva on him, "I know I'm irresistible but I didn't know you wanted me that much." Ziva just rolled her eyes at the grin on his face and gestured to the arm around her waist, Tony's grin widened as he let her go. As Ziva walked to her room Tony asked, "Are any of my clothes still here?" "Yeah" Ziva said as she threw one of his suits at him. As she was changing she heard him yell from the living room, "Hey, so this is where my favorite suit went!" She just rolled her eyes as she did her hair, coming out of the room to see him fully dressed.

"Ready to go?" Tony asked as he saw Ziva come out of the room, in her regular fitted tee and cargo pants. "Um Tony, if we go in to work together, how do I say this… people will get suspicious." Tony laughed, "I know that Ziva, my car is here; now let's go." Ziva just nodded as she followed Tony out of her apartment.

Ziva walked into the bullpen first, seeing McGee sitting at his desk Ziva said, "Good morning McGee." As she sat down at her desk, a couple minutes later Tony walked in with a bag full of food and a tray of coffees. "Morning probie, probette, I brought breakfast for us all!" Ziva just shook her head as she accepted the muffin and coffee Tony handed her.

Walking over to McGee's desk Tony handed him a breakfast burrito and coffee. "So how are my probies this morning?" Ziva rolled her eyes and was about to say something when McGee interrupted her. "Tony, I'm not a probie anymore Ziva is, and I've been here for 6 years-" "Hey!" Ziva yelled, "I hate being called probie! I've been here for 4 years!"

"But you just became a probitional agent so technically you are a probie." An unexpected voice said. Turning the three agents saw Gibbs walking into the bullpen, coffee in hand. Ziva shut her mouth and decided to eat her muffin, McGee and Tony also started eating. "You three might want to put that away, we have a dead marine at the edge of Quantico."

Gibbs said as he grabbed his Sig. "Grab your gear." The three agents followed their boss, ready to work. "I'm driving!" Ziva said as they got into the elevator. "Thank you boss," Tony said, Ziva and Gibbs looked at Tony; each raising an eyebrow. "For giving me a rain check on lunch, I really don't want to throw up." Ziva just shot a glare at Tony as they walked to the car.

Reaching the crime scene they saw the body lying in the middle of the field. "DiNozzo photos, McGee interview, Ziver, with me." Gibbs said, the three split up, Ziva followed Gibbs as they walked over to the body. "Lieutenant John Huskin, 32 years old, married, 2 children. He was reported missing yesterday by his wife, Casey Huskin." Ziva said as she read his information off her palm pilot. Stopping Gibbs squatted by the body, looking down he said, "Gun shot wound to the chest and head, this marine was executed." "Looks like it," Ziva said as she continued to enter information into the palm pilot.

Tony was snapping photos of the scene, snapping a couple of Ziva every once in a while. Looking at his pictures he noticed they didn't look right…like…it was set up. Thinking it was just from watching too many cop movies Tony continued to take pictures. Looking thru the camera Tony turned towards Ziva, he smiled as he knew he caught her off guard. Taking a picture he continued to look in the camera, still looking at Ziva Tony noticed the bushes behind her slightly moving. Tony's sea-green eyes widened as a slick black cylinder appeared from behind the bush, pointed straight at Ziva.

Ziva continued to work with her palm pilot until a scream filled the air, "ZIVA!" Tony screamed as he ran towards her. All of a sudden the sound of a gunshot rang thru the air, followed but a loud THUNK. Turning around Ziva's eyes widened as she looked down to see Tony on the ground unconscious; blood pooling from him.

**A.N Plz dont be mad at me! i just had to leave it with a cliffy to get my point across! well i hope you liked it anyway! i want at least 7 reviews before i update! yeah i know i'm greedy but reviews make me feel good! so plz review! ^-^ Until next time**

**Adios!**

**inukag4eva**


	6. Chap 6: Hospital Confessions

**A.N I'm back! and with another chapter! haha lol i just wanted to say thank you to all my readers and reviewers! i rly appreciated them all! they make me feel really good! well on with the story! ENJOY! ^_^**

**Dislaimer: **Falls to the ground with her hands on her head as a big ugly gunman holds a gun over her****

**Inukag4eva: "OK! OK! I Don't own NCIS! just don't kill me!"**

**Evil Gunman: "Good, thats what i thought! now come on fluffy!" **as he walks away a little brown chihuahua following him wagging its tail****

Chapter 6: Hospital Confessions

Once Ziva saw Tony on the ground her gun was immediately in her hand and she was shouting at the top of her lungs. "Gibbs! McGee, call the ambulance! Agent down! AGENT DOWN!"

Gibbs and McGee ran as fast as they could to Ziva, McGee had already wiped his phone out and was calling 911. Ziva had her gun drawn and was looking around, seeing movement in the bushes she took off after it. The man in black was running as fast as he could but Ziva soon caught up with him, adrenaline coursing thru her veins. Tackling him to the ground her gun went straight to his head.

Gibbs arrived soon after, seeing Ziva he said, "Ziver, don't do it; we need him." The hand holding the gun started to shake as Ziva debated what to do. Trying to control the flood of tears filling her eyes she whispered, "If anything happens to Tony I will personally find you and _kill_ you." Ziva got off the man as Gibbs tapped her shoulder. Turning away from the man and Gibbs Ziva ran back to Tony.

Ziva made it just in time as the ambulance was loading Tony up; McGee seemed to be having trouble with the EMT. "No sir, only immediate family can ride in the ambulance with a wound this serious." The middle aged man said as McGee tried yet again to get in the ambulance with Tony. "I'm Tony's wife, Ziva DiNozzo." Ziva said as she popped up next to McGee. Ziva was surprised at how smoothly she said that, it just sounded so right; but she didn't let it show on her face. McGee turned to Ziva with a puzzled look; the EMT looked at Ziva's left hand to see it empty. "Ma'am, are you sure you're married?" "Yes," Ziva said as she pulled the ring she used for the mission out of her shirt, it was hanging delicately on a chain.

"I put it on my necklace when we investigate crime scenes so I don't lose it." She said smoothly as she waited for the EMT to answer. Ziva didn't know why she kept it, even if the mission was an act it was one of her better memories. Looking at the ring for another second the EMT nodded and helped Ziva into the ambulance before jumping in. Closing the door the ambulance's sirens turned on and it sped off to Bethesda, McGee just watched the ambulance disappear as he thought, _"What just happened?"_

Ziva looked at Tony's form as the EMT and his assistant worked on him. Ziva's mind went to what happened; he had been shot in the stomach, the wound poring out blood immediately. Snapping out of her trance she kept her eyes locked on Tony's face. Once the EMTs finished wrapping the wound the man turned to Ziva and said, "We've stopped the blood and he is stabilized at the moment, but your husband is still not out of the woods left." Nodding Ziva walked thru the small space to Tony, grabbing his hand she held it tightly as she ran her other hand thru his hair. Looking down at him the tears started to come back, stopping them from falling Ziva whispered, "Don't you die on me Tony, I need you."

Hearing rustling in the bush McGee turned around to see Gibbs with a suspect, most liking the shooter, in cuffs. Pushing the man to McGee Gibbs said, "Bring this bastard to NCIS, then come to Bethesda after, I'll be there." Gibbs walked away, hoping that his agent would be ok. Tony was like a son to Gibbs, even if he was juvenile he was a great agent, Gibbs didn't want to lose another person close to him. Reaching the hospital Gibbs headed straight for the counter, "Can you tell me where Agent Anthony DiNozzo's room is?" Looking up at him the nurse said, "Sorry sir, but only immediate family are allowed to see him at the moment, and his wife is already in there with him. I can send her out if you want." Gibbs was surprised at the mention of wife but he didn't let it show turning towards the waiting room Gibbs said, "No, I'll just wait till I can see him."

Ziva watched as they placed IV's in Tony's arms and cleaned his wound, Ziva flinched when she saw the doctor pull out the bullet. Wrapping him up again the doctor sadly smiled at Ziva as he walked out of the room. When everyone was out of the room, only then did Ziva let her tears stream done her face.

Abby busted in to the waiting room, "Gibbs!" she yelled as she ran into his arms, "Is Tony going to be ok? All I heard is he was shot and-" "Abs…abs…ABBY!" Gibbs yelled as she started to go into hysterics. "DiNozzo will be fine he can't die till I say so." That seemed to calm Abby down as the doctor walked in, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" The doctor said as he scanned the room.

"I'm him." Gibbs said as he stood up and shook the doctor's hand, "Dr. Troy Porter, I'm Agent DiNozzo's doctor. We can let one more person see him, would you like too?" Nodding Gibbs followed Dr. Porter to the ICU, "Mrs. DiNozzo?" Dr. Porter said as he and Gibbs walked into the room. "Yes?" Ziva said as she continued to look at Tony, she was playing with the ring on her left finger. "I'll take it from here doctor." Gibbs said, nodding the doctor left the room.

"You ok Ziver?" Gibbs asked as soon as the doctor was gone, not failing to notice the ring on her left ring finger. "I'm fine Gibbs," Ziva said, but she wouldn't look at him. Walking to the other side of Tony's bed Gibbs saw Ziva and saw how this affected her. Her dark eyes were red from crying, her cheeks flushed, her hair falling out of her perfect French twist. All together Ziva looked like a mess.

Ziva looked down once she saw Gibbs staring at her. "Come on Ziver, we need to talk." Gibbs said as he led her out of the room. Grabbing her gently by the shoulders Gibbs said "Ziva is there something you need to tell me?" "Like what Gibbs?" Ziva said, a confused expression on her face. "Ziva, do you have feelings for DiNozzo?" Ziva looked shocked a Gibbs' blunt question. Looking away Gibbs could she the tension in her face. "I don't know Gibbs, I really don't know…"

Gibbs' ice blue eyes softened at her confession; slowly he wrapped his arms around Ziva so he didn't scare her. She fell into his arms and started to silently cry; Gibbs just held her tightly and let her cry. "I'm sorry Gibbs," Ziva whispered into his shirt, "For what?" Gibbs asked, "For being so helpless, ever since Somalia…I've been a horrible agent…"

Gibbs pulled Ziva away and locked his icy blue gaze on her. "Ziva David," He whispered so no one would find out her real identity. "You are one of the best agents I have ever known. And I never want to hear you say that again, and you look at me now Ziver. I want you to follow your heart, weather it makes you break rule 12 or not I just want you to be happy." Ziva looked up at Gibbs in surprise, "You really mean that?" she whispered, as if she said it too loud all this would disappear. "Yes Ziva, now go see your 'husband'" Gibbs said as a smirk filled his lips. Kissing her forehead Gibbs said, "Now go on and enjoy your time with him before they let Abby in." Ziva just laughed as she kissed Gibbs on the cheek before walking back into Tony's room.

Tony woke up to see Ziva working on her palm pilot while muttering something in what he thought was Hebrew. When he tried to move pain shot through him while a hiss spilled from his lips, looking up Ziva's brown eyes widened, "Tony, you're awake!" She had to stop herself as she almost hugged him.

Tony smirked at the movement, "So I was right, you _can't_ resist the charm of DiNozzo." For the first time that day Ziva laughed, a warm sensation filling her chest; something she has never felt before. Tony suddenly turned serious as his sea-green orbs racked over her body, seeing if she was hurt. "Were you hit?" he asked, oblivious to the fact that is was _he_ who was in the hospital bed. "Um Tony, you were the one shot, protecting me." Ziva turned her head as she finished the sentence looking out the window, trying to block the tears from coming back.

"Tony, I'm sorry you got hurt protecting me again and-" Ziva started to say as she turned back to Tony only for him to place a finger gently to her lips. "Shhh Zi, don't dwell on it. I'm glad I kept you safe." Ziva tried to hold back the tears but one little tear made it through her mask, sliding down her tan cheek. Using his thumb Tony gently wiped the tear away, "Ya- you could a-of died Tony." Ziva whispered as she looked at him her voice cracking. "Ziva, I'm right here and nothing is going to happen to me for awhile. Now stop crying, I want my ninja to be happy."

Ziva was surprised by two things; 1: The fact that she was crying in front of someone and 2: Tony referred to her as _his_ ninja. Looking at him sitting up in his bed she couldn't hold it in anymore, not when she knew he saw through her act. Gently wrapping her arms around him she placed her face into his neck, and started to do something she never willingly did when someone was around. Let down her walls and just cry…

Tony was surprise when she wrapped her arms around him and started crying into his neck. Wrapping his arms around her shaking form he held her tight, ignoring the pain in his abdomen. "Shhh Zi, its ok I'm right here and I'm not going to leave you." Tony held Ziva while she cried, just running a hand through her hair. Using all the arms strength he had he lifted Ziva into the bed next to him; he was surprised how light she was as he snuggled her to his side.

When she finally stopped crying he gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Her red-rimmed eyes looked at him, something shining brightly in them that Tony couldn't place. As Tony kissed her forehead Ziva closed her eyes and sighed, how much she wanted to feel his lips again. She sadly smiled when she felt Tony's lips gently kiss her eyelids before gently placing a kiss on her lips.

"You don't know how much I've missed that since the mission ended." Tony whispered as he pulled away, looking straight into Ziva's eyes. Ziva was surprised, "You… really have feelings for me?" Ziva whispered as she looked at Tony disbelievingly. Tony smiled at her as he said, "Yes Ziva David, I have feelings for you and I've had them for awhile. When we were in Miami I wasn't acting; that was all how I really felt."

Ziva's eyes watered once again, but this time it was tears of joy and she didn't care if the whole world saw. "Tony, I wasn't acting either. I all wanted it to be real so bad," "And now it can." Tony whispered as he hugged Ziva closer. "Now Sweetcheeks, I'm pretty sure you haven't slept so take a nap, I'm not going anywhere." Even though she knew he couldn't go anywhere anyway, his words calmed her. As Ziva snuggled into Tony she smiled at the warmth she felt; not just from his body but from the fact he returned her feelings. "Ok, thank you my little hairy butt," she whispered as she slowly fell asleep.

Tony smiled as he felt Ziva relax against him and fall asleep, as he looked at her his smiled got bigger. The angel of his life was with _him_, had feelings for _him_, and let down her mask for _him_. Gently he placed the covers over him and Ziva; gently pulling her closer to him he smiled as he fell asleep, his angel in his arms.

Abby ran through the hospital, finally able to see Tony. Just as she was going to scream his name she stopped in her tracks, in front of her in the hospital was Tony and Ziva, sound asleep. Ziva was curled in a ball, her arms wrapped around Tony while Tony had wrapped himself around Ziva in a protective manner. Ziva's dark curls had long since fallen out of her French twist, and were sprayed across the pillow. Ziva's head was securely tucked under Tony's chin, completing the look.

Abby instantly 'awed' at the sight and silently searched through her purse for her camera. Finding it she let out an "ah ha!" before taking a couple pictures of the slumbering couple. Wiping out her phone Abby called McGee, "Timothy!" she whispered into the phone, "Get over here now! You have to see this!" About 10 minutes later McGee skidded into the room, his eyes widening at the sight. "Ok, what have we missed here?" Abby whispered to him. "Well, when they were loading Tony into the ambulance Ziva said she was his wife, she even had the ring she used in the mission around her neck with her Star of David necklace."

"What?" Abby whisper yelled, trying not to wake the couple. When she looked at Ziva her eyes widened a fraction. The ring was shining brightly on Ziva's ring finger on her left hand, which rested on Tony's chest. "Omg…" Abby whispered as she tried to keep her excitement down. Gibbs walked into the room, seeing the sleeping couple and Abby about to explode he walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "Abs, let them sleep, go get some rest yourself. I'll call you when they wake up." "You promise?" Abby said turning to him. Smiling Gibbs hugged Abby and kissed her forehead, "yes, now McGee, Make sure she gets home and goes to sleep." "Yes boss," McGee said as he ushered Abby out of the room. Grabbing a chair Gibbs made himself comfortable as he watched his agents sleep.

Tony woke up first, looking around the room his sea-green orbs fell on his boss staring back at him. "Hey boss," Tony said casually, not caring that Gibbs saw Ziva in his arms as he tightened them around her sleeping form. "How are you feeling DiNozzo?" Gibbs said softly, even though Gibbs' eyesight wasn't the best he didn't miss Tony tightening his arms around Ziva. A ghost of a smile appeared on Gibbs' face. "I'm feeling way better boss, thanks for asking." Tony said, narrowing his eyes at his boss.

Gibbs didn't say anything as the smirk stayed on his face. Not able to take it anymore Tony blurted, "Aren't you going to yell at me for breaking Rule 12? Or head slap me?" Gibbs just chuckled, "Nope," Tony looked at Gibbs as if he had grown a second head. "Who are you and what the hell have you done with my boss?" A full blown smirk appeared on Gibbs' face, "You and Ziva are a good couple, she needs you DiNozzo and you have to help her. You just need to follow your heart." Tony was surprised to say at least, "Um, thanks boss." Gibbs stood up as he said, "Well I promised to call Abby when you were awake so I'll be back." "Ok," Walking over to the hospital bed Gibbs lightly headslapped Tony, "Hey! I thought you said you wouldn't slap me for Rule 12!" Chuckling as he walked out Gibbs said, "That was for taking so damn long."

Tony just watched his boss go call their Gothic friend, _"That's for taking so damn long?"_ Tony thought as he looked down at the angel in his arms, kissing her forehead it suddenly came to him. _"Gibbs was waiting for us to get together?"_ Looking down at Ziva Tony smiled, they could be together.

Only a couple minutes later Abby busted into the door, "Tooooooony! You're alive!" Abby shrieked as she launched herself on him. "ugh, Abs… be careful…..Ziva…."

Abby instantly jumped off of him. "Oh! Sorry Tony but I swear if you ever scare me like that again, I will kill you and leave no forensic evidence!" Hearing Abby scream Ziva woke up, "Hmm? What did I miss?" she said as she rubbed her eyes. "Nothing Sweetcheeks; just Abby attacking me,"

Ziva instantly perked up; grabbing his hospital gown she lifted it over his head. "Are you hurt? Bleeding? Sore?-" she ranted as she checked his wound, softly gliding her finger across the bandage. "Zi, I'm ok just relax Sweetcheeks." Tony said as he pulled Ziva to him. Silently Abby watched this little scene, her eyes the size of saucers by the time Ziva was tucked in Tony's arms.

"Shhh Zi, I'm perfectly ok, I'm alive…" Tony was whispering to her as he tried to get her to stop shaking. "Tony….y-you…could have died….b-because of m-me." Ziva started shaking even more, her eyes squeezed shut. "If….only I…I w-was a…..b-better agent-" Tony instantly shut her up, gently grabbing her face between his hands he turned her face to him.

"Zi…Ziva….look at me," Tony said as he waited for Ziva to open her eyes. When she did those beautiful eyes of hers were swimming with tears. "Don't you ever say that again Ziva David, you are the best agent I know! It's not your fault you didn't see the man, I jumped in front of you to protect you Zi. You're my partner and I don't want anything to happen to you. Like I said in Somalia, I can't live without you."

Ziva tried to hold back the tears, as they started to fall she buried her face in Tony's chest; shaking as the sobs racked her small body. Tony held her tight to him and let her cry, knowing she wasn't just crying about him getting shot, but everything that she had kept bottled up all her life. He just ran a hand through her hair, letting her cry it out.

Abby took this as her time to leave, walking out of the room she looked to see Gibbs waiting for her. Tears started to build up in her eyes as she ran over to him. "Oh Gibbs!" Abby said as she ran into his arms. "Ziva….s-she's crying! I-I….I've n-never seen her cry g-Gibbs! S-she the s-strong one! The wa-one who always h-helped me w-when I'm sad….a-and i-I c-can't help h-her! I'm s-such a bad f-friend!" Abby sobbed.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around the shaking girl, "Abby, you're not a bad friend, and everyone needs to cry; Ziva's no exception. It's about time that she does too, she needs it. And she's still going to be our strong Ziva, she's just shaken up because of Tony….she loves that man more then she realizes…." Abby looked up at Gibbs, her make-up running down her face. "S-she l-loves him?" Gibbs just smiled, "Yeah, a lot. That poor girl doesn't know what to do with herself." "Y-you-re going to let them be together?" Abby asked, scared that he would say no. Yet Gibbs just smirked, "Those two need each other."

Tony continued to hold Ziva as her cries turned to hiccups then silence. Tony felt her hands clutch his hospital gown tight as she mumbled something, "What Sweetcheeks?" Tony asked. Looking at him through tear stained eyes a smile came to her lips, as the last tear left her eye she whispered, "I can not live without you either my little hairy butt."

**A.N Well i hope you liked this chapter! i tried to add more romantic stuff! tell me what you think! i know i'm getting greedier but i want at least 8 reviews! so plz R&R i would really like that! ^-^ Until next time!**

**Adios!**

**inukag4eva**


	7. Chap 7: Stay Home Nanny

**A.N Well i haven't gotten my 8 reviews but since i finished this early and i really liked this chapter i decided to update earlier! so i really hope you guys like this chapter! i want to tell you guys that i'm thankful for all the support you guys have given me! i'm really glad you like this story! Well on with the story! ENJOY! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own NCIS or any of their characters, sadly :(**

Chapter 7: Stay Home Nanny

"You are not allowed to go back to work until I know the wound is healing properly." The doctor said as he looked over Tony's vitals. "So long will that be doc?" Tony said as he looked at everyone in the room. Everyone was there; Abby, Ducky, McGoo, Palmer, Jenny, and of course Gibbs and Ziva. "Well at least 2 weeks, but we will see at your next appointment." Tony groaned and laid his head against the pillow. "This sucks,"

"Mrs. DiNozzo," "Yes?" Ziva immediately answered, feeling everyone looking at her. "You need to make sure your husband does not go to work until his wound is healed. He may work desk duty but that is all." While the doctor and Ziva talked Jenny looked at Gibbs and lifted her eyebrow, confused to what just happened. Gibbs just smirked in a way that said, _"I'll tell you when we're alone."_

"Well here are the discharge papers Mrs. DiNozzo, after you sign these you may be on your way." Dr. Porter smiled as he handed the papers to Ziva. After signing the papers Ziva handed them back to Dr. Porter. "Here you go." Smiling the doctor walked out of the room, when Ziva turned she saw Gibbs and McGee helping Tony into his wheelchair. "I feel like an old man." Tony mumbled as Ziva pushed him out of his room, everyone following close behind. Ziva just laughed, "Oh stop whining Tony, you can get out of the chair soon."

As Gibbs and McGee helped Tony into Ziva's car Ziva was talking to Jenny. "Am I missing something here Ziva?" Jenny asked Ziva looked at her with a confused expression till it dawned on her. A slight blush rising to her cheeks she said, "I just wanted to be in the ambulance with him-" Jenny cut her off, "You can tell me later when we have some girl time, now you help Tony get better before you two come back to work. And that's an order."

Ziva chuckled as she hugged Jenny before getting into her car and driving to Tony's apartment. McGee went off to drive Abby home while Jenny got in the car with Gibbs. "Ok, so are you going to tell me what's up with Ziva and Tony?" Gibbs laughed at Jenny's bluntness. "Well as you know those to idiots have always been attracted to each other, and feelings started to build up over the years and then when we sent them on the undercover op it started to come out. But when Tony got shot I think it hit Ziva about how much she cared for him."

Gibbs took a deep breath before he continued, "I threw away Rule 12." Jenny looked at him with wide eyes as he continued. "Those two care about each other a lot…it kinda reminds me of…us. The whole reason I set up the rule was to keep my agents from getting hurt…but it seems it only hurt them by keeping away the happiness both Tony and Ziva deserve."

Gibbs hands tighten on the steering wheel as he continued to drive. "I set up that rule so they wouldn't get hurt…I set it up so I wouldn't get hurt…but the problem is I'm hurting myself even more…" Jenny stopped breathing as she waited for Gibbs to finish. Stopping at a red light Gibbs turned to Jenny and cupped her cheek in his palm. "…Jen…I never stopped loving you…"

After getting Tony settled into his apartment Ziva was cooking dinner when the doorbell rang. Drying her hands with a dish towel Ziva walked over to the door, opening it she smiled when she saw Abby with a bag. "Thank you Abby for running to my house and grabbing me some clothes." Ziva said as she opened the door, "No problem, well I got to go, Gibbs just called with a case. He said stay here with Tony; he will call if he needs you."

Ziva nodded and said goodbye to Abby as she left. Placing her bag in Tony's room she saw him lying on the bed flipping through the channels, smiling she walked back into the kitchen to finish making dinner.

About an hour later she set the table while she yelled, "Tony, dinners ready!" She smiled when she heard grumbling and shuffling coming from his room. Tony hobbled to the kitchen as he held his side, "Geez, this sucker is going to take forever to heal!" Placing his food in front of him Ziva sat down at her seat and said, "It will heal faster then you think I will be here to help you too." Tony smiled, "Thank god, I don't think I can live without your cooking!" Ziva just laughed, smiling at her partner sitting across from her.

After finishing their food Ziva grabbed her and Tony's dishes and brought them to the sink. As she started to wash the dishes Tony walked in, "What are you doing Tony?" She asked as she continued to wash the dishes. He didn't say anything as he walked-more like hobbled-over to her and started to dry the dishes. "Tony go lay down, you're in no condition t-" "Ziva," Tony cut her off, "I'm a grown man and this is my house, I will help you if I want too." His voice held the commanding tone that left no room for argument, Ziva just nodded as they continued to clean the dishes before going to watch a movie.

Half-way thru _"The Bourne Ultimatum"_ Ziva noticed Tony was falling asleep. "Come on Tony, time for bed," Tony just mumbled as he let Ziva lead him to his room and sit on the bed. Going to his drawer she pulled out a pair of sweats and an old NCIS shirt. Walking back over to Tony she said, "Time to change," Blinking sleepily at her Tony helped her pull off his shirt, Ziva's eyes widen at the sight of the muscular six pack barely seen through the hair on his chest.

Tony smiled as he took in Ziva's face, "Like what you see?" Ziva quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts before helping put his shirt on, _"I can not believe I did not notice that on our undercover op. I knew he was muscular but wow."_ Ziva thought as she helped him pulled on his sweats. Helping him into the bed, Ziva quickly grabbed his discarded clothes and brought them to his laundry room. When she came back he was fast asleep; Ziva smiled as she placed his blanket over him, kissing him on the forehead before saying, "Sweet dreams Tony," and walking out of the room.

Ziva stared out the window as the rain pelted it, for some reason the rain had always calmed her. Closing her eyes Ziva rested her head against the cool glass, sighing as she looked out into the rain. Two arms suddenly snaked around her waist making her jump and gasp, flashbacks of Somalia running through her mind. "Shhh, it's only me Zi," Tony whispered in her ear, making her relax but also sending a shiver down her spine as his warm breath caressed her ear and neck. "I thought you were sleeping," She whispered as the thoughts of Somalia slowly faded away. "I was but then I woke up and noticed you weren't there." "Tony, I'm sleeping on the couch, now go back to bed."

Tony's grip tightened around her waist, "Zi, your not sleeping on the couch, now come to bed with me. You look tired." "I am sleeping on the couch Tony, your wound-" "Ziva, you're going to come sleep in the bed." He cut her off leaving no room for argument. Ziva just sighed as she started to walk towards the bedroom, the reason she didn't want to sleep in the bed with him wasn't because of his wound…..it was because she was scared that she would wake up and non of this would be real…

Tony smiled as he laid down in the bed and watched her grab her bag. As Ziva looked in her bag for some pajamas a blush came to her cheeks as she saw the only pajamas Abby packed for her was lingerie. "Shit," she whispered as she thought, _"Note to Self: __**Never**__ let Abby pack your clothes…__**EVER AGAIN!**__" _Ziva just thanked that there were no lights on, hiding her blush. "Um Tony?" Ziva asked, "Yeah?" "Can I borrow some clothes? Abby seemed to have forgotten my pajamas." Tony raised his one of his eye brows but just said, "Sure, you know were to get them."

Thanking god that Tony didn't ask questions Ziva silently headed over to his drawer again. Opening the drawer she blushed again to see that Tony had taken the last clean pair of sweats, leaving her to wear a pair of his boxers. Grabbing a shirt and his boxers Ziva walked over to the bathroom to change. Coming out a couple minutes later she walked over to her bag to place her clothes in it, not noticing that Tony was looking at her.

Tony's eyes widen when Ziva came out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her he watched as she walked to her bag, the moon's light guiding her. Using the moon's light to see Tony took in Ziva, she was wearing his shirt and a pair of his boxers, sure she had worn his shirts before but never his boxers. Pride swelled in Tony's chest at the sight, her hair cascading down her back, she looked absolutely gorgeous.

As she started to walk out of the room Tony said, "Ah ah ah, where do you think you're going?" "Damn," Ziva muttered under her breath as she walked over to the bed, she thought that if she moved quick enough she would be able to get away. Pulling the sheets down Ziva slipped under the covers, even thought they were inches apart Ziva could still feel the heat emitting from his body, her body instantly yearned for his touch but she willed it to stay put. Ziva had to admit, wearing his shirt _and_ boxers felt like an intimate gesture.

"_Get a hold of yourself! You are just wearing his clothes it is not like you going out!"_ she mentally scolded herself as she looked down, finding herself wishing that she _was_ going out with Tony. Suddenly a flash of lightning followed by a big thunder clap filled the room, causing Ziva to jump and her mind to instantly switch to Somalia. Before she knew it, Tony had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him; her back to his chest. Instantly Ziva relaxed in his hold sighing as his warmth filled her. Kissing the top of her head Tony said, "Go to sleep Zi, I'm right here." Ziva felt comforted by the words snuggling deeper into his warmth Ziva and Tony both fell asleep peacefully.

Jenny just looked at Gibbs, shock by his confession. "Do you?...really mean it?" Gibbs smiled, "Yes I do Jen." Her chin still in his hand he gently pulled her closer, placing his lips firmly against hers. Jenny gasped at the sudden contact but soon responded, happiness that she hadn't felt since Paris filling her being again. Breaking the kiss Jenny smiled at him, a tear falling from her eye. "What's wrong Jen?" Gibbs asked, "I'm so sorry about what happened in Paris, I should of never left you." She closed her eyes for a second, "If I could go back I would change it." Gibbs smiled, "You've said that before," gently kissing her lips again Gibbs said, "Oh well, we always have now to make up for it."

Tony woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast and the sound of humming coming from the kitchen. Silently getting out of the bed Tony walked to the living room, leaning against a wall as he watched Ziva cook and hum to herself. She was still in his shirt and boxers and her soft curls glittered in the sun. Moving to put the bacon on the plate Ziva jumped to see Tony leaning against the arch way, smiling. Smiling back at him she said, "Good morning Tony," "Good morning Ziva."

Ziva just continued to hum as she set the table up with breakfast. Tony licked his lips as he looked at everything, there was bacon and pancakes and omelets and muffins and orange juice. Tony felt like he was in heaven. Just as he was about to sit down Ziva's tiny hand stopped him. "Nah ah ah, we have to change your bandages first." Tony sighed dramatically as he followed Ziva into his room; Ziva just rolled her eyes as she grabbed the first aid kit. _"What a kid…"_ Ziva smiled, _"But I would not have him any other way."_

Sitting on the bed Ziva helped Tony take his shirt off; carefully she stripped off his old bandage, trying not to flinch at the healing wound. Opening the kit she grabbed a cloth and the peroxide. As she wet the cloth she said, "How is your side feeling?" "I'm feeling ga-" Tony hissed as the peroxide hit his wound. Smiling Ziva said, "Aw the poor baby." She gently slapped his cheek twice and went back to the kit to grab a new bandage.

After wrapping him she said, "You're done now, you can go eat now." Tony was out of the room so fast that Ziva chuckled to herself. _"And to think that 3 days ago he was shot in the stomach." _Walking out of the room Ziva had a big smile on her face. Ziva and Tony made small talk as they ate, arguing about a movie and if it was a classic or not. Once Ziva cleaned up the table she walked over to him a scrunched her nose. "What?" Tony asked a confused look on his face. "You need a shower….you stink."

Ziva just rolled her eyes as she sat on the couch watching tv, Tony's voice coming from the bathroom as he sang a Frank Sinatra song. As she got comfortable a huge crash came from the bathroom. Immediately getting up she shot into the bathroom, "Tony!" she yelled as she pulled back the curtain. To see him on the floor of the tub; clutching his bleeding stomach.

Ziva instantly jumped into the tub, not caring that he was one: naked and two: she was getting soaked. "Ok, let me see it." She said soothingly as she tried to get his hand away from the wound. Grunting Tony took his hand of the wound, Ziva could see that the wound had reopened. "Stay here," she said as she quickly jumped out of the shower only to come back with a water proof bandage. Cleaning it again Ziva gently placed the bandage on it, then helping him stand up.

"Are you ok now?" She asked as she looked up at him, he was a good 5 inches taller then her. "Yeah," he smiled nervously, "but I might need help washing." Ziva just chuckled as she grabbed a wash cloth and started to wash his back for him, trying not to look down. Suddenly there was a knock at his door, "I'll get it," Ziva said as she stepped out of the shower, not even caring as she walked to the door that she was soaked in Tony's clothes.

When she opened the door both McGee and Abby raised an eyebrow at her. McGee just turned around and threw his hands up, walking away as he said, "I'll be waiting in the car." Abby laughed as McGee left, "I guess you didn't like my choice of pajamas." Abby said as the smile on her face just grew bigger. Ziva rolled her eyes. "I will talk to you about that later." Ziva said as she looked at her, "Now what do you need?" "Gibbs just wanted me to check on you two, but I see you're doing fine." Yet again Abby's smile grew even bigger.

"So how did we end up in this predicament?" Abby questioned as she looked at Ziva's wet form up and down. "Well Tony's wound opened up in the shower so I had to re-bandage it." Abby just nodded satisfied with that answer, just as she went to hug Ziva Tony called out from the bathroom, "Hey Zi! I still need help scrubbing the rest of my back!" Abby raised an eyebrow, "We _will_ take about this later." She said as she hugged Ziva, as she left Ziva just chuckled before walking back into the bathroom to finish cleaning Tony.

As Abby got in the car McGee instantly covered his ear as she squealed, "They're soooooo getting together!" McGee just smiled, "As long as I don't see anything like that again I will be fine." Abby just laughed, "Timmy I'm so excited for those two! They really need to get together!" McGee just looked at Abby, grabbing her hand he looked at her and said, "They're going to get together Abs, it's inevitable." Abby just smiled, trying to hide her blush from McGee._ "Is it going to be inevitable for us too?"_

Gibbs was sitting in the bullpen drinking his coffee when Abby and McGee walked back in, "How are they?" He asked as he took another sip of his coffee. "They're fine." McGee said as he sat down at his desk, "Ziva was cleaning Tony's wound when we got there." Abby said as she sat on McGee's desk. Gibbs looked up at them, "Do you know if they're together yet?" McGee just stared wide eyed at his boss while Abby giggled, "Haha after what I saw I won't be surprised," Gibbs just smiled, "Thanks Abs," "You're welcome!" Abby kissed him on the cheek before going down to her lab. McGee was still staring at his boss with wide eyes as Gibbs got up and went to the director's office. _"What is wrong with these people?"_

"Thanks Ziva," Tony said as she finished scrubbing his back, turning to face her he looked her up and down, a grin on his face. "Don't you think you should get out of those clothes?" Looking at his soaking wet t-shirt and boxers; Ziva just shrugged, "Might as well," Grabbing the ends of the shirt Ziva lifted it over her head before throwing it over the shower curtain, then stepping out of the boxers and doing the same thing. Leaving her naked in front of him, gently pushing him against the wall Ziva said, "Now it is my turn for a shower," Tony just watched with big eyes as Ziva started to wash her hair, her back to him. A grin formed on Tony's face,_ "This is going to be fun."_

Tony grabbed her from behind, pressing her soapy body against his, Ziva jumped at the sudden contact before turning her head over her shoulder to look at him. "What are you doing Tony?" she asked as she tried to stay as still as possible, due to the fact she could feel every inch of his body press against hers. "Returning the favor Sweetcheeks," Tony said as his hands came to her hair, massaging the shampoo into it. Ziva closed her eyes as Tony continued to wash her hair. "Done," Tony said as he let his hands fall from her hair to his sides; but not before letting them lightly skim her sides. Feeling her shiver a smiled came to his face, he was wrong. This wasn't fun, it was more then that."

Ziva tried to stop the shiver that went through her when Tony's hands skimmed her body. Closing her eyes Ziva washed all the shampoo out, she was just about to open her eyes when she felt Tony's hands on her once again. After she jumped she heard Tony say, "Zi, I'm just washing your back." Ziva just nodded curtly as she bit her lip, trying to suppress the moan as she felt his hands wash her back. After washing off Ziva turned to face Tony, only to see him smiling. "And may I ask what are you smiling about?" Tony just smiled bigger as his hands fell to her hips, before pulling her to him. "This" He whispered as he bent down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

"Coffee?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the director's office, Jenny looked up from her work to see Gibbs standing in front of her, a coffee in hand and a smile on his face. A smiled appeared on her face as she took the coffee from him. "Why thank you Jethro." Just as she was about to put the coffee to her lips Gibbs snatched it back from her. "Hey!" She said as she watched him take a big sip of the coffee. Looking back at her he said, "What? I said do you want one, not that you could have it." Jenny just rolled her eyes as she went back to work, but a hand landed on her paper, stopping her. "Let's go," Gibbs said as Jenny looked up at him with one eyebrow arched. "Well you said you wanted a coffee so let's go."

Jenny just rolled her eyes as she stood up, walking into her secretary's office she said, "Cynthia, if anyone calls tell them I'm on a lunch break." Cynthia just nodded as she went back to work while Jenny and Gibbs went for some coffee, the minute they were out off NCIS Gibbs grabbed her hand, intertwining it with his. "Are they together yet?" Jenny asked as she contently smiled, "It's going to happen soon, you and Abs need to get Ziva out on a girls night out and make her spill everything." Jenny smiled at this idea, "Ok, I'll talk to Abby about this; you and McGee can handle Tony right?" Both the Director and Gibbs smiled; this was going to be fun.

Breaking the kiss Tony looked Ziva in the eyes, "I don't have to act anymore," he whispered as he held her close to him. Ziva's eyes widened as Tony's lips were on hers again, his hands never wandered anywhere but her hips, knowing she wasn't ready for that again. Breaking the kiss Tony placed his forehead on hers, "I think I like having a stay home nanny." A grin formed on Tony's face as Ziva's laugh filled the bathroom. Pulling her close Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva's small frame. They just held each other as the water rushed over them. Smiles on both of their faces.

**A.N haha yes they are still in the shower and yes they still are naked! I just had to do it! Plus I wanted to add a little McAbby and Jibbs in there too! I hope you liked it! cuz this one is my favorite chapter so far! I want at least ****7 reviews!**** Before I update, I kno I'm being greedy but they help me fix what I did wrong plus make me feel better! Until next time!**

**Adios!**

**Inukag4eva**


	8. Chap 8: Girls Night Out

**A.N I'm back! and beforeyou read the story i just wanted to thank you all for the many reviews i got last chapter! they made me feel great! well on with the story! ENJOY! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own NCIS or its characters.**

Chapter 8: Girl's Night Out

Out of the shower and fully dressed Tony and Ziva were at the table talking about what they wanted for lunch when a knock was heard at the door. "I will get it," Ziva said as she walked over to the door, opening it her dark eyes widened, "Director?" Jenny just smiled and shook her head, "Ziva, you know not to call me that outta work." Jenny eyes sparkled as she looked at the agent. Ziva quickly shook her head and smiled, "Of course, why don't you come in?" Ziva said as she moved out of the way to let Jenny through.

"Hey Jenny!" Tony said as he saw her coming in, "Hey Tony, how are you feeling?" "Good," Tony looked at Ziva before continuing, "The wound started to bleed a little bit but it's all good." Not missing the look between the two, Jenny continued, "That's good to know because I'm taking you to Gibbs'." Both Tony and Ziva's eyes widened, "Um Jenny, I am watching Tony an-" "Ziva," Jenny cut her off, "Me and Abby are taking you for a girl's night out, while Tony spends time with McGee and Gibbs. You will see him when we drop you off tonight."

Both agents visibly relaxed and it took all of Jenny's power not to smile at them. "Well since you both look ready let's go!" the two just nodded at their director and friend as they grabbed their shoes and walked out of the door. Making it to Gibbs house Jenny knocked on the door, only a few second later did it open to reveal McGee. "Hey guys!" McGee said as Tony went into the house, "Be careful with him!" Ziva shouted out, surprised at her own outburst. "Of course Ziva, go have fun." Nodding the two girls got into the car and headed to the mall. "Are we not picking up Abby?" "No we're meeting her at the mall." Jenny smiled; this was going to be a fun day.

Tony looked at McGee and Gibbs from across the couch, narrowing his eyes as he said, "Ok, out with it. What are you two, wait- _four_ planning?" Tony looks at McGee knowing that he won't be able to tell with Gibbs, but he knows he can crack McGee. His sea-green orbs widen to see McGee looking straight at him as if he was challenging him. Surprisingly Tony turned away and looked at Gibbs, seeing his icy blue stare on him. "How are you feeling DiNozzo?" he asked as his eyes ventured down to the bullet wound.

Tony's mind instantly went to the shower incident, trying to keep down the smile he said, "I'm feeling better, but I was a little sore in the morning." Gibbs nodded before looking between his two agents. "Ok, let's go get something to eat." Tony instantly smiled, forgetting his suspicion. Closing his door behind him Gibbs followed his agents as Tony chatted with McGee. Shaking his head Gibbs thought. _"My agents consist of a computer geek, an ex-assassin, and a movie crazed cop. I ended up with the weirdest team…" _Gibbs smiled as he got in the car, _"But they're __**my**__ team."_

"ZIVA! JENNY!" Abby screeched as she shot from the store she was in as she saw the two women walk into the mall." Ziva laughed as Abby grabbed her in a bone-crushing hug. "…ok….Abs….let go…please…" "Oh sorry!" Abby said as she let go of her. "Well are we ready to go shopping?" Jenny asked excitingly as she looked at her two friends. Ziva's dark eyes widened, "What are we shopping for?" "You," Jenny said as she dragged Ziva into the first store, "We all need new dresses…" Ziva struggled in her grasp, geez she forgot how strong Jenny was. Sighing in defeat Ziva let Jenny drag her. _"What am I getting myself into?"_

After they ate Tony said, "Man that was great! What are we doing next boss?" Gibbs and McGee exchanged looks before McGee turned to him with a big smile on his face, Tony suddenly got nervous, "…ah…Probie? Why are you smiling like that?" McGee continued to smile as he said, "You're getting a makeover."

Coming out of the dressing room Ziva looked at Jenny and Abby smiling at her, each in their own dress. "That's a really pretty dress but I don't think that's the one…right Abby?" Jenny asked as she looked Ziva up and down. Abby smiled and said "Yeah, but I know the perfect dress is around here somewhere!" Dashing away Abby looked at all the dresses. While Abby was searching for Ziva's 'perfect dress' Ziva looked at Jenny, "Why are we getting dresses?" Jenny looked at her and smiled, "We're going out tonight and we need to dress the occasion."

Ziva just nodded and looked at her suspiciously, but decided not to say anything. "I found it! I found it!" Abby's screams were heard as she ran over to them from across the store. Handing her a dress Abby excitingly said, "Go try it on!" Ziva giggled as she walked into the dressing room. Coming out a couple minutes later both Abby and Jenny gasped, "It's perfect!" Jenny said, "I knew it!" Abby yelled. Ziva blushed as she stood there, hands hidden behind her back. "Go take it off and get in your regular clothes so we can go pay for it" After paying for the dresses, they bought accessories and left the mall.

Walking out of the barber shop, Tony ruffled his newly trimmed hair, "When you said makeover I was sure you meant the girly one." Tony chuckled, "I did need a haircut though." As the walked into a salon Tony said, "Why are we here?" McGee just gave him that smile once again, "You're getting waxed."

As the salon people gave them pedicures Jenny said, "So Ziva how do you like taking care of Tony?" Ziva kept her face expression neutral but her heart was pounding, "He's still annoying, always with the movie quotes an-" Abby cut her off, "ok ok we know, typical Tony. Now tell us what happened with the whole shower incident." Jenny turned to her with big eyes, "Shower incident?" Ziva couldn't help the blush that was coming to her face. "Um….well I was watching tv when I heard a loud thump…I ran to the bathroom to see Tony on the floor in the tub, bleeding from his wound. So I jumped in and helped him, and I got wet…"

Abby smiled, a mischievous glint in her eye, "I know something else happen, don't think your getting away that easily. When I came, you were one: wet _and_ in Tony's clothes. And two: He called to you from the shower saying to finish his back, so what else happened?" Ziva blushed again; she might as well tell them what happened.

"AHHHH!" a scream was heard throughout the salon, making heads turn towards the waxing room. McGee and Gibbs were in the corner watching as Tony got his armpits done first. McGee was holding a hand to his mouth, trying so hard not to laugh. "Turn over." The husky woman told Tony. "Hell no! There's no way in hell I'm getting my ass waxed!" Not liking his tone the woman easily flipped Tony over, and pulled down his pants. Both Gibbs and McGee turned to the wall, not wanting to see Tony's ass. Both had smiles on their faces over Tony's pain. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Well when I finished bandaging his wound….he needed help washing his back so I did…" Ziva continued to blush as she suddenly found the woman giving her a pedicure very interesting. "Ziva," Jenny began, "You're not someone to blush over something like that…what else happened after Abby left?" "Do I have too?" Ziva whined, "Yes," Jenny said, leaving no argument. Sighing Ziva started from walking back to the shower.

"After I walked into the shower Tony looked at me and asked me why I was still in his clothes. Not thinking anything of it I took them off after I washed Tony's back, I needed a shower too…so I kinda took a shower with him…" Abby squealed as she tried not to squirm in her seat, "What else happened?" she asked, her eyes sparkling, "Tell us tell us tell us!" Ziva decided there was no harm in telling her friends.

"Well as I was showering he grabbed me and pulled me against him…telling me he was returning the favor…he started to wash my hair for me, then my back…I did not know what to do…nothing like that has ever felt so….right before…then he washed my back and asked me if I was ok. All I could do was nod… I didn't trust my own voice. When I turned around to thank him he was smiling and when I asked him why he grabbed my hips…and…kissed me."

As they walked out of the salon Tony was grumbling as he rubbed his sore butt, something along the lines of 'stupid bosses and probies enjoying torturing him' McGee just laughed as he slapped Tony on the back, earning a glare from the senior field agent. "It's ok Tony, don't you feel better?" Feeling a hand connect to the back of his head McGee looked to see Tony glaring at him even more. "You deserved every bit of that McMeanie." Tony continued to grumble as they walked back to the car, holding his butt dearly. Leaving Gibbs and McGee smirking in his wake.

Both Jenny and Abby squealed at Ziva's confession, causing the whole beauty salon to look at them with confused faces. Ignoring the looks Jenny said, "Oh Ziva! I'm so happy for you! You deserve happiness." Ziva smiled but turned away, "Thank you but we are not dating…I do not know where me and Tony stand right now." A sad look crossed over Ziva face. Turning to Abby, Jenny and her shared a look before placing a comforting hand on Ziva's shoulder. "Let's not worry bout it know Ziva, we going to get our hair and make up done!"

Tony looked at his boss as they parked in front of the Armani store. "Uh boss? What are we doing here?" Gibbs looked at him and said, "We're getting suits," "but I already have suits…" "What's wrong with getting a new one?" Tony just shrugged as they walked into the store, "Who's paying? Cause I surely don't have the money right now." "Me," McGee said as he took out his credit card, "I got some spare cash from my book left, so I decided to treat us guys to new suits." Tony smiled as he patted McGee on the back, "Well, McMoney you are now my best friend!" as Tony smiled a 1000 watt smile McGee just rolled his eyes. "Let's go get fitted."

"I'll be back in a second." Jenny said as she walked away from Ziva and Abby, who were waiting in line to get their hair done. Taking out her phone Jenny called Gibbs. After ringing twice he answered. "Gibbs" "Jethro," Jenny began, "They're not together but it is starting to get steamy between them." "hmm, ok. I made the reservations, be there at 8 o'clock." "Ok, well I have to go; I don't want to keep the girls waiting." "Ok," just as Jenny was about to hang up Gibbs voice came through the speaker, "Jen?" "Yes?" "I love you," Jenny smiled, blinking away the tears she whispered, "I love you too."

After getting fit for their suits and buying them Gibbs, Tony, and McGee went back to Gibbs house. While Gibbs went downstairs for a second Tony turned to McGee and said, "Who was he talking to on the phone when we were buying the suits?" "Um, I don't know. Why?" "He said I love you." McGee's eyes widened, looking at the basement door where Gibbs had disappeared he whispered, "I wonder who it was…"

After getting their hair a make up done the girl went to Jenny's house to get ready. Ziva stared at herself in the mirror as she ran her hands over the silk of her dress. There was a knock at the door. "Ziva?" Jenny's voice came through, "Are you ok?" Opening the door Ziva let Jenny in, "I do not know, do I look good in this?" Jenny smiled as she walked behind Ziva and looked in the mirror, "Ziva, you look beautiful. Now come on we don't want to be late for our reservations." Ziva nodded as she followed Jenny out of the house, getting into the car with Abby and Jenny they drove to the restaurant.

"Why are we at a restaurant?" Tony asked as he straightened out his new suit. "Reservation under Gibbs," the three men heard a familiar voice say, when they turned to see who it was all three of their mouths dropped at the three beauties in front of them.

Gibbs was shocked at how beautiful Jenny looked, the last time he had seen her dress up like this-for him- was in Paris. She was wearing a forest green dress; it reached the floor and made her pale skin shimmer. It was a spaghetti strapped dress, its diamonds forming swirls down the sides of the dress. Her red hair was neatly piled on top of her head in a twist; her diamond earrings dangling from her ears.

McGee smiled at Abby, she was wearing a sleek black dress that reached the floor, it had a swoop neck dress with no sleeves. Rubies spotted the swoop neck and the bottom of the dress. Her black hair was down, with pieces pulled to the back with ruby skull clip at the back of her head. She had small ruby skull studs in her ears, red lip stick gracing her lips.

Tony looked at the other two for a second, but couldn't take his eyes off of the Israeli beauty in front of him; she was wearing a blue silk dress that also touched the ground. It had a low V-neck and a swoop back, revealing her whole back to everyone. The blue silk was scrunched at the small of her back, **(where the dress starts again)** the diamonds glittered a trail from the scrunched silk to the end of her dress, diamonds also shined on the V-neck, making her sun-kissed skin glow. She had diamond hoops in her ears and her hair was curled around her face, she was a sight for sore eyes. Smiling at her Tony offered her his hand, smiling at him Ziva took it.

When the girls walked in they were shocked to see how nice the guys looked, they all had fresh haircuts and new suits, they all looked absolutely stunning. They all took a seat on the table, Abby next to McGee, Jenny next to Gibbs, and Ziva next to Tony. Looking at Tony and Ziva, and Abby and McGee Jenny said, "I have an announcement, looking at Gibbs she smiled, "Me and Gibbs are together." Both Tony and McGee's mouth dropped but both Abby and Ziva looked like they weren't surprised, "Finally!" Ziva shouted at the couple, "You guys took forever!"

"That's who it was!" Tony said to McGee as the realized who Gibbs said I love you too on the phone." Gibbs head slapped both male agents, "That's what you get for listening to my conversations!" "Sorry boss." Both male agents muttered as they rubbed their heads. Ziva giggled at the expression on Tony's face. Softly rubbing the back of Tony's head Ziva whispered, "Here, does that feel better?" not noticing that everyone was staring at the little exchange, smiles on their faces.

McGee smiled as he slipped his hand under the table seeking for Abby's. Finding it he squeezed it lightly, and held it for the rest of the night. The dinner went great, Jenny and Gibbs telling them about how they met and so forth; then surprising them all Gibbs said, "I'm officially banishing Rule #12." Everyone just stared at him, "Are you serious?" Tony whispered, Gibbs smirked and nodded. Soon it was time to leave, McGee taking Abby home, Gibbs taking Jenny home, and Ziva and Tony going to Tony's place.

After saying goodbye to everyone Gibbs and Jenny were on their way home, "I hope they get together." Jenny said as she looked out the window, feeling a hand cover her own she looked to see Gibbs' hand over hers. "They will be, it's only a matter of time, like us it's inevitable."

Stopping in front of Abby's door McGee said, "I guess we don't have to hide our relationship anymore."**(A.N Oh Snap! I bet you guys didn't expect that! ^-^)**

Abby smiled, "Nope! And thank god I was scared that I was just going to squeal one day." McGee chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her. Wrapping her arms around his neck Abby deepened the kiss, slightly smiling at the feel of McGee's arms wrapping around her.

Somehow the two managed to open to door without breaking contact, continuing to kiss as McGee backed Abby up against the wall, pressing her body flush against his. Tightening her arms around his neck Abby wrapped her legs around McGee's waist while they broke apart for air. Only seconds later their mouths were at it again as McGee walked towards Abby's room. Getting closer to her coffin more and more clothes started to come off leaving a trail before finally there were no clothes left, only the sound of a door shutting and a coffin opening.

Walking Jenny to her door Gibbs said, "Did you have fun tonight?" Jenny giggled, "Yes I did, we should do that more often." Wrapping his arms around her Gibbs leaned in for a kiss, only a centimeter away from her lips he whispered, "Did I tell you you look beautiful tonight?" Jenny blushed as Gibbs lips found hers. Breaking the kiss Gibbs smiled and said, "Night Jen," Kissing her once again he whispered, "I love you," Jenny smiled, feeling warm all over. "I love you too." Smiling Gibbs walked back to his car and drove off as Jenny walked into her house. Both knew they were going to bed with smiles on their faces tonight.

Making it back to Tony's apartment the two continued to laugh at the night they just had. Locking the door behind him Tony turned to Ziva and said, "He banished it, I can't believe he banished Rule #12! That rule had been with him since before….even me!" Ziva chuckled, "Well I'm glad it's gone, McGee and Abby won't have to hide their relationship any longer." Tony looked at her confused, "Abby and Probalicious are going out? For how long?" Ziva counted in her head before looking at him, "Right after the undercover op, sooo…almost a month."

Tony was shocked, "And why didn't I know this?" Ziva smirked, "I guess your investigating skills have been a little off." She said as she walked up to Tony, tracing a finger down his chest. Looking at her Tony said, "I noticed something," Tony started to slowly back her up against the wall, trying not to frighten her. "You look absolutely stunning," he whispered as he caught her lips with his.

Feeling Ziva's arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer Tony pressed his body against hers, trapping her between him and the wall. He slowly ran his hands up and down Ziva's sides, but not wandering anywhere else. Breaking the kiss due to the lack of air Tony leaned his forehead against hers. Looking into her dark eyes to said, "Ziva…will…you…be my girlfriend?" Tony hated how he sounded like such a middle schooler asking his crush on a date.

Ziva smiled, gently kissing him on the lips she whispered "yes." Tony was ecstatic; wrapping his arms around Ziva's waist he picked he up and spun in circles, his laugh filling the apartment. Seeing the look of happiness on her face Ziva couldn't help but feel happy too, keeping her arms around his neck she started to laugh with him.

Putting Ziva down Tony claimed her lips with his in a short but passionate kiss. Breaking away he smiled, "Well lets get ready for bed, we got work tomorrow!" Ziva laughed, "_I _have work tomorrow, _you_ have desk duty. Maybe you can catch up on all that paper work you ditty daily with and never finish." Tony groaned, "One, its _dilly dally_ and two, I hate desk work."

Grabbing Tony's hand Ziva pulled him into the bedroom. Ziva walked over to his drawer and pulled out a shirt and a pair of boxers, walking over to the bathroom Ziva said, "Stop standing there and go change." Tony snapped out of his trance, taking off his suit he decided to sleep in boxers tonight. Tony jumped on the bed just as Ziva came out, yelping with he sat on the book Ziva left there early. "Shit, everyone is just out for my ass today!"

Ziva raised her eyebrow at him, waiting for him to explain. Tony sighed, "Well Gibbs and McMeanass decided it would be funny to make me get my ass waxed." Ziva held in her giggle as she walked over to Tony, wrapped her arms around him she said, "Aw, my little hairy butt doesn't have hair on his ass any more." Tony grumbled, "Not funny, I'm still mad." Ziva laughed as she kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry Tony, it will grow back."

Tony sighed as he got into the bed, "I know." Getting into the bed next to him Ziva laid her head on his chest as Tony turned off the lights. "Night Sweetcheeks." "Night my little hairy butt." Kissing the top of her head Tony pulled Ziva closer before closing his eyes; happy that Ziva was now his…

"_Mine"_

**A.N well i hope you like it! finally all three couples are together! (even though McGee and Abby have been together ^-^) i feel greedy telling you guys i want a certain amount of reviews to update, but i still want reviews! the more reviews the faster i will update! ^-^ PLZ REVIEW! Until next time!  
**

**Adios!**

**inukag4eva**


	9. Chap 9: Surprise Surprise

**A.N I'm back! and in the US of A! lol well this chapter took me FOREVER to write! i hope you like it! ENJOY! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own NCIS or it's characters!**

Chapter 9: Surprise Surprise

"BEEP BEEP…" The sound of the alarm clock filled the room as Ziva cracked her eye opened and searched for the alarm to turn it off, but the strong arm around her waist was holding her tightly. "Tony, get up I have to go on my run." Tony mumbled something as he just held her tighter, rubbing his head on her back. "mmm, Zi…go back to sleep…you don't need to run." As she struggled against his hold she noticed he was stronger then she thought, even though she knew she could break his hold she decided to stay. Relaxing against him she molded her body with his. "Fine…" she mumbled, smiling as she felt Tony chuckle. Kissing the back of her neck Tony mumbled, "Good."

Opening her eyes Abby found herself on top of a naked McGee. Smiling as she got off of him she got out of her coffin. Walking over to the bathroom she said, "Timothy, get up we have work soon." Cracking his eye open and seeing himself in a coffin McGee mumbled, "Am I dead?" Hearing Abby giggle as the shower turned on McGee got out of the coffin to stretch. "Hurry up Abs, I need a shower too!" he yelled as he grabbed his dirty clothes and put them in Abby's laundry basket. "Come join me then!" he heard Abby yell from across the room. Smiling McGee made his way over to the shower, _"My pleasure."_

Once again the couple was tore from dream land as the alarm went off. "Ugh" Tony said as he turned it off. "Zi, its 0600 get up. We have to be at work by 0700." Ziva mutter something in Hebrew before going back to sleep. Rolling his eyes Tony tried to wake her up again, but the Israeli was just not having it. Remembering the way Ziva woke him up in Miami that one morning Tony slowly climbed on top of his sleeping girlfriend. Lowering his mouth to hers he kissed her firmly. Just as he started to pull back a hand cradled the back of his head and smashed his mouth to hers.

The next thing Tony knew, he was on his back with Ziva on top of him. Wrapping his arms around her he smiled against her lips before breaking away. Ziva smiled as she looked down at him. "I could get used to waking up like that." Tony smiled before pecking her on the lips again. "Now that you're awake, we have to get ready for work. I call shower first!" Tony said as he jumped off the bed, only to see and hear his bathroom door shut and the shower turn on. "Damn her and her ninja skills." Tony muttered as he walked into the kitchen.

When Tony came out of the room, dressed in a nice blue button up shirt with black pants he saw Ziva eating breakfast; in her usual cargo pants and tight fitting shirt. Quickly finishing her food she placed the dishes in the sink as she said, "Ready?" Tony smiled, "Yup! Let's go Sweetcheeks!" Grabbing Ziva's hand Tony dragged her out of the door, to the car.

Making it to work and walking into the bullpen Tony exclaimed, "I never thought it would feel so good to be back at work!" Ziva just rolled her eyes as she sat down at her desk, turning on her computer. A couple minutes later the familiar 'bing' of the elevator was heard as both McGee and Abby stepped thru it. "Hey Tony, hey Ziva!" Abby said as she kissed McGee on the cheek before going down to her lab. Tony shivered at the smile he saw on McGee's face; opening his email he sent a quick message to Ziva.

As she worked she saw the mail sign at the side of her screen, raising an eye brow as she shot a glance at Tony Ziva opened it. _I still can't believe Abby and McGeek are together! And that smile on McLovin's face isn't helping the thought either…_

Ziva stifled the giggle that was coming to her lips at the horrified expression on Tony's face. Looking over at McGee she saw that he did have a suggestive smile on his face, probably from an eventful night. Turning to her computer she replayed to Tony's message.

_Tony, what McGee and Abby do or not do is none of our business, if they want to tell us they will, now get to work or no dessert tonight!_ The look on Tony's face was priceless, in the car on the way to work Ziva promised Tony she would make his favorite cheesecake for dessert tonight since he was staying at her apartment. Ziva acted like she was working, a smile coming to her lips at the sound of Tony muttering, "Stupid crazy ninja and her crazy good cheesecake."

Suddenly Gibbs walked into the bullpen, coffee in hand once again. "Dead petty officer in peak park, gear up." Immediately all three agents grabbed their bags, walking to the elevator Gibbs said, "DiNozzo, you're still on desk duty." Tony sighed as he walked back to his desk. Setting his bag and Sig down he watched as the elevator closed. Sighing again he sat down and did the only thing he could think of….pulled out his phone and started to play Tetris.

Two weeks passed just like that; them getting a case and DiNozzo being told he was on desk duty. Sometimes he would actually do paperwork, but most the time he just played Tetris. They had just solved a case of a missing marine, it happened that the marine fell in love with someone and both of their parents didn't approve. So the two lovers ran away to Milan, to live happily together.

"Gibbs, it is time for Tony's appointment, is it okay if we leave now?" Gibbs nodded from his desk, "David," "Yes?" "Bring this down to Abby before you leave." Nodding Ziva grabbed the Caf-POW! as she started to walk down to Abby's lab she said, "Tony get in the car, I will be there in a second."

Walking into Abby's music filled lab Ziva shouted, "Abby!" Hoping the goth would hear her. Turning Abby smiled at her before turning the music off, "Hey Ziva!" she said as she hugged the ex-assassin. "Here, Gibbs told me to bring this to you." Looking down at the drink Abby's face went paler then usual. Running to a waste basket she threw up the contents of her stomach. Running over to her Ziva rubbed her back, whispering soothing words to her. After Abby finished Ziva said, "Abby are you ok? Do you have the flu?" Abby nodded as she said, "Yeah, I think so. Just put it in the fridge, I don't have the stomach for it right now." Ziva nodded as she placed it in the fridge, "I will see you later Abby, I have to take Tony to his doctor's appointment." Abby smiled, seeming better already. "Ok, see ya Ziva."

Making it to the hospital Dr. Porter was waiting for them, "Welcome back Mr. DiNozzo, Mrs. DiNozzo." "Thank you," Ziva said, both her and Tony had forgotten that they were 'married' "Well let's make this quick, let's go into the exam room and check out the bullet wound." The two followed Dr. Porter to the exam room, "Ok Mrs. DiNozzo you can sit in the chair. Mr. DiNozzo, I need you to take off your shirt and lay on the exam table."

As Tony took of his shirt Ziva couldn't help but let her eyes wander up and down his body appreciatively. Seeing Ziva checking him out Tony smirked as he laid on the table. "Well looky here, the bullet would is healing perfectly! Ok, tell me if this hurts." Dr. Porter put slight pressure to the wound. "Nope, I don't feel anything Doc," Dr. Porter smiled, "Good; your wound is almost healed all the way." "So that means I can work again right?" "Yes Mr. DiNozzo, you have my permission." "Yes!" Tony said as he jumped off the table.

Ziva laughed at Tony's excitement. "Well you can leave now Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo, there is no need for a follow up appointment," Dr. Porter said as he left them in the room. As Tony grabbed his shirt and started to put it on Ziva's small hands stopped him. Running them across his chest she smiled, "I could get used to this." She said as one of her hands ran across his abs, just as she started to button up his shirt her phone rang.

"Hello? ...it is pronounced da-veed and yes this is Ziva David…what?...why?... I have two weeks? What happened to the 30 day thing?...well fine since your niece is _so_ important…yes yes good bye." Ziva threw her phone on the ground and slammed her fist on the exam table. Putting his hands on her shoulders Tony said, "What's wrong Zi?" Ziva paced around the room as she said, "That was my landlord, his niece is coming to live here so he is giving her my apartment, I have two weeks to find another." Tony just grabbed Ziva and pulled her to him. "You have no reason to search, come live with me."

Tony sighed at the look in Ziva's eyes, "I know it seems too fast Zi, since we've only been going out for two weeks. But we are always at each other's place any way and I don't want you searching for another place. Just come live with me please." Ziva looked up into Tony's sea-green eyes; they only held hope and sincerity. Sighing Ziva tucked her head into Tony's chest once more, seeking his warmth. Sensing it Tony wrapped his arms tighter around Ziva, knowing she needed it.

"Are you sure? I mean will it ruin our relationship seeing one another so much? I do not want that to happen Tony." Placing his fingers on her chin Tony gently lifted her face to look at him. "Zi," he whispered, "I love being around you, there's no doubt in my mind that I want you to move in with me. So we might get on each others nerves, but we do that already. I'm not going to let this relationship fall apart Ziva; I'm in this for the long haul."

Gently he kissed her before holding her tightly, waiting for her decision. "Yes," she mumbled into the warmth of his chest, "What?" Tony said as he lifted her chin to look at him again. "Yes, I will move in with you Tony. But we have to tell the others, you and me can't move everything by our selves." Tony smiled before firmly kissing her, "Good, now let's go."

Making it back to the bullpen they saw Jenny talking to Gibbs and Abby yelling at McGee about something on his computer. Seeing them walk in Jenny said, "So how did the appointment go?" Tony smiled, "He said its healing great! I can work again!" "Good," Gibbs said, "we need you back." "Thanks boss, now me and Ziva have an announcement." "Oh my god you're pregnant?" Abby yelled, all five turning to her, "um no Abby, we haven't….um….done _that_ yet." Tony said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh…man…" Abby whispered, sad that she wouldn't be an aunt just yet. Turning back to the couple Jenny said, "so what is it?" "Well" Ziva started, "My landlord is kicking me out because his niece is in town so….I am moving in with Tony…" Jenny smiled while Abby shrieked. Gibbs just looked between the both before nodding and standing, "Ziva, my office." Ziva exchanged a quick look with Tony before following Gibbs into the elevator. Once the doors shut Tony freaked, "Oh my god he's going to switch her to another team or worse! Send her back to Israel! No no no it was my idea she shouldn't be punished!"

Jenny put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Tony, he's not going to do any of that, he's just talking to her." Tony nodded, "Ok,"

Once the elevator started to move Gibbs hit the emergency stop before turning to her. "Ziva," "Gibbs I am sorry I will search for a new apartment I will not move in with Tony, just do not send me back!" Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "Send you back?" "yes, were you not thinking of sending me back to Israel?" Gibbs chuckled, "No Ziver, I just need to talk to you; I know you know it's real early to move in with him but I know you have a reason so I'm just telling you to be careful."

Ziva was confused, but before she got to say something Gibbs continued, "Tony used to be a womanizer, but after Jeanne…" Gibbs knew this was a touchy subject but he continued, "He changed, he really did love her and she broke his heart," "I know," Ziva whispered as she looked at the wall behind Gibbs. "So just don't break his heart, I know you won't do it intentionally but be careful. You two are good together and I don't want you two to ruin that. I just want you to be happy Ziver." Grabbing her Gibbs pulled her into a hug which Ziva returned. "You both are like children to me; I don't want to loose either of you."

In response Ziva just held Gibbs tighter, happy that he wasn't mad. "Now, go out there and fetch me DiNozzo," Ziva nodded as Gibbs kissed her forehead. Walking out of the elevator she said, "Tony, Gibbs needs you." Tony nodded as he walked to the elevator expecting the worst.

Just like with Ziva, when the elevator started moving Gibbs hit the emergency switch, stopping the elevator in its tracks. "DiNozzo, since you two are moving in together so early I need to say this. Don't break her heart because if you do I won't hesitate to kill you DiNozzo. She's like a daughter to me and if I loose another daughter I don't know what I would do."

Sighing Gibbs looked at Tony, "Both of you are like my children and I can't loose another one DiNozzo. That already took a lot out of me. Just…just be careful with her, you know how she doesn't trust a lot of people so don't ruin it. She's been thru way to much. Both of you have. I just want you to be careful. Tony nodded, he knew how his boss felt about Ziva, every once in a while he would see Gibbs watching her, a soft look in his eyes and a small smile on his face. Lightly smacking the back of Tony's head Gibbs started the elevator.

Walking into the bullpen Gibbs said, "Ok, everyone meet at Ziver's apartment saturday at 2. We're going to help her move in with DiNozzo." Everyone smiled, all taking a quick peek at the couple, only to see them looking at one another.

When saturday rolled around Ziva was packing her stuff when the doorbell rang. Opening the door she smiled at everyone, all dress in jeans and old t-shirts; ready to help. "Come on in, I just have to finish boxing a couple things." Tony smiled, "Packing Zi, it's packing not boxing." "Same difference," Ziva muttered with a wave of her hand as she turned around. Smiling Tony shook his head as he walked into her apartment.

After packing the rest of the boxes the girls carried them to Gibbs car while the guys grabbed the furniture and put it in the U-Haul. "Ok, everything is here…so where is Ziva?" Abby said as she looked around. Tony looked up to her apartment window, seeing a shadow pass it he said, "I'll get her, you guys head to my house. Me and Zi will be there in a second." Nodding, the other four left; Jenny and Abby in Gibbs' car with Gibbs and McGee following them in the U-Haul.

Silently walking into her empty apartment Tony saw her standing in the middle of the old living room, staring at the blank wall. "I still can not believe I am leaving this place," Ziva whispered, not turning to look at Tony. Walking up to her Tony gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know Zi, but you have a home now. One with me." Ziva smiled as she leaned against Tony's chest. "Yeah,"

Getting to Tony's apartment the couple saw everyone waiting for them. Opening his door Tony ran back down stairs to help with the furniture. Soon all of Ziva's stuff was piled around Tony's living room, the furniture in Tony's spare room. At the door both Ziva and Tony thanked everyone and said goodbye. McGee and Abby were the first ones out. "Good luck you too," McGee said before turning to Ziva, "I know he's annoying but don't kill him." Ziva laughed as she said, "Good night McGee," Abby smiled at the two and with a suggestive wink said, "Have fun you two!"

Jenny was out next, smiling at her two agents she said, "I wish you two luck with the move, see you tomorrow!" Gibbs was the last out the door, head slapping both of them he said, "I swear you two better not kill each other, I need you. Good luck." Both agents smiled as their boss left, knowing that was his way of giving them his blessing. Shutting the door Tony turned to Ziva and said, "Well let's start fixing the place now, do you want to put your bedroom in the spare?"

Ziva smiled, "I thought we could just make that like a guest room/ office. Just a place I could store my books." Tony smiled as he wiggled his eyebrows, "So Ms. David, does that mean you will be taking up residence in my bedroom?" he said with an announcer voice. Ziva laughed, "Yes, now let's re-make the living room." She said as she walked passed him. Following her Tony said, "It's redo not re-make." Ziva just rolled her eyes as she opened a box, "yeah yeah, same thing!"

3 hours and many boxes later, Tony and Ziva sat in the middle of the re-done living room. "Well, how do you think we did?" Ziva ask Tony as she looked around. "Pretty good; still manly but with a little womanly touch." Ziva just rolled her as she walked into the spare room. "Come on Tony, we have one room left!" Tony groaned loudly as he followed Ziva, not looking forward to the next couple hours.

Ziva smiled at the room in front of her, in the corner was her blue and green mushroom chair with a bookshelf full of books and a lamp next to it. In the middle of the room was a desk with papers and a laptop on it, and around the rest of the room was extra stuff from Ziva's old apartment. "This can be my own personal room," Tony rolled his eyes at Ziva's statement. "Yeah yeah, now come on it's late and we have work in the morning."

Ziva just smirked as she followed him to his-_their_ bedroom. A genuine smile came to Ziva face as she slipped under the covers next to Tony and fell to sleep with it still on her face.

Waking up early the next morning Ziva looked down at the sleeping face of Tony. He looked so peaceful, not troubled by anything in the dream world. Smiling Ziva softly ran the back of her hand down Tony's face, her smile softening when Tony smiled in his sleep and leaned into her hand. Ziva slowly took her hand away as she got up to go take a shower.

Quietly closing the door behind her Ziva walked over to the shower and turned it on. Letting Tony's shirt and her underwear softly hit the ground she stepped into the hot shower; letting it slowly turn her sun kissed skin pink. After washing her hair and body she turned the show off and wrapped herself in a towel. As she opened the door the only sound she made were the soft padding of her feet.

Looking over at Tony she noticed he was still asleep. Walking over to the dresser Ziva bent down to the bottom drawer were her undergarments were. Searching Ziva didn't hear Tony sit up in the bed looking at her. Tony silently stared at her as she rummaged through her drawer, his eyes catching the drops of water that fell down her back. Tony smiled as he said, "Hey Jeanne, come back to bed. It's not even 6."

Ziva froze, her undergarments hanging from her hand. She closed her eyes, her hands tightening around her undergarments as she tried not to cry. When she stood up and turned she saw Tony was sleeping once again. Not looking at him she walked over to the closest and grabbed the first outfit she could put her hands on and the shoes that were placed under it and dashed out of the room. Not wanting to be in the same room as Tony anymore.

Going to her office she shut and locked the door as she placed her clothes on the desk. After she put on her bra and panties she went to grab her outfit, groaning that she picked a skirt and high heels. After putting on the outfit she walked over to the a joining bathroom, after brushing her hair she placed small gold earrings in her ear then walked into the office and decided to read a book.

When Tony woke up he felt good, smiling he was about to say something when he saw Ziva wasn't next to him. Thinking that she was already ready Tony took a quick shower before getting dressed in a black Armani suit. Looking in the mirror he decided he wasn't going to wear a tie. After doing his hair he walked out into the living room to see that Ziva wasn't there. Hearing the door open behind him he turned and looked, only to see Ziva as she walked out, her eyes growing big in surprise.

Tony's mouth almost dropped open at the sight of her. She was wearing a beige pencil skirt that came about an inch above the knee. A cherry red V-neck shirt that clung delicately to her tiny frame, showing off all her curves. Her dark hair curled naturally around her face, framing it; she wore no make up but she still look beautiful. On her feet were black heels showing off her toned legs.

Ziva slightly smiled at Tony before turning and opening the front door. "I am going into work early Tony, I have to finish my report and put it on Gibb's desk before he gets in." Ziva said as she shut the door behind her, not waiting for Tony's answer. Tony looked at the door before shrugging and going to eat. Ziva softly leaned against the door and covered her face with her hands. _"Why?"_ Ziva thought as she tried not to cry, and it didn't help that Tony looked stunning today, making Ziva want to run in his arms and kiss him senseless.

Getting of the door Ziva composed herself and started to walk down the hall, just ready for this day to be over.

Gibbs was at his desk when Ziva walked in, he raised an eyebrow but she just smiled at him before going to her desk. Gibbs decided to just watch her, taking a sip of his coffee he watched her out of the corner of his eyes.

About an hour later McGee walked in, looking at Ziva he smiled and said, "Good morning Ziva," Smiling back at him she said, "Shalom McGee." As McGee settled into his seat he said, "Morning boss," Gibbs just grunted, trying to figure out what was wrong with Ziva. For about 20 minutes the three worked on cold cases until Tony walked in. "Morning everyone! Boss, Probie, Probette." Tony exclaimed as he sat at his desk, throwing his bag on the ground.

Ziva kept her eyes on her work, not daring to look up at her partner across the bullpen. Feeling his eyes on her Ziva looked up, electricity shooting thru her body as brown orbs clashed with sea green. Ziva tried to smile before looking back down, trying to calm her nerves. A ring suddenly filled the office causing everyone but Ziva and Gibbs to jump." Picking up the phone and putting it to his ear Gibbs grunted, "Gibbs…yes….fine…be there around 0830."

Standing up and opening his drawer Gibbs pulled out his Sig and badge, "Gear up, we have a dead commander downtown." They all grabbed their bags, Ziva the first one to follow Gibbs; her fingers talently braiding her hair into a french twist. Once in the elevator Gibbs looked Ziva up and down before raising an eyebrow. Not even looking at him she said, "I have chased and killed people in high heels on steep mountains before."

Tony looked at her like she was crazy, muttering under his breath he said, "Crazy woman and her crazy spy skills." Ziva smirked as they walked out of the elevator and into the Navy Yard, getting into their cars and heading downtown. Making there the four got out of the car. Waiting for Ducky's arrival Gibbs shouted, "DiNozzo pictures, McGee bag and tag, and David witness statements!" Nodding the three headed to the destinations.

As Tony took pictures he snuck glances at Ziva, to see her chatting with a young man- maybe mid-20's, and it seemed he was trying to flirt with her! **(A.N I may have said this before but Tony and Ziva are around 27-28)** Jealousy flared up in Tony as he glared at the man, confusion filling his mind to see Ziva acting as if she was single, letting him flirt with her! Walking over to her Tony was about to put his hand on her shoulder when Ziva said, "What do you need Tony?" "I need to talk to you." Ziva sighed, "We are working right now, can this not wait?" "No Ziva, _now."_

Ziva sighed as she turned to the man she was interviewing, "I will be back in a second." Walking out of ear shot of everyone Ziva said in an annoyed tone, "Now what do you want Tony?" Tony narrowed his eyes at her, "What are you doing flirting with that man." Ziva scuffed as she rolled her eyes, "I was not flirting with that man, I was just getting his statement." Tony glared at her, "Well I would say otherwise with the smile that was on his face." Ziva glared at him, "Well Tony if you do not believe me then fine, if you need me I will be interviewing the witness." Ziva hissed as she turned on her heel and walked back to the witness, pulling her windbreaker around her.

Getting back to the office Gibbs disappeared to go for a coffee break, the minute he left Ziva stood up and walked down to Abby's lab, needing to get away from Tony. Ziva stomped down the stairs, deciding to take the long route; her heels clicking on the concrete. Walking through the door Ziva said, "Hey Abs," Turning to see her friend a smile grew on the goth's face as she took in her best friends outfit.

A low whistle came from Abby as she hugged Ziva, "Wow Ziva you look hot! Is this little ensemble for Tony." Seeing the frown on Ziva's face Abby said, "What did he do?" Ziva walked into Abby's office before sitting down in her chair and running her hand through her hair. "I was talking to a witness and Tony came over to talk to me, so I did and he got mad because he said I was flirting with the witness so I yelled at him and walked away."

Abby sat on her desk and put a hand on Ziva's shoulder, "You guys will get through this just know that Tony can get really jealous." Ziva looked up and smiled at her friend, deciding weather to tell Abby about what happened this morning. Deciding against it she said, "Thanks Abs, well I better get back before Gibbs has a horse." Abby giggled as Ziva walked out, "It's cow!" she called to Ziva. Waving her hand over her hand as she walked out the door she said, "That too!"

Making it to the bullpen Ziva sat at her desk and started to work, sending out a BOLO on the car the witness saw leave the crime scene. "Hey Zi, where did you go?" Tony asked from across the way. Not looking up from her computer Ziva said, "I went to see Abby." Tony tried to have conversation with her but Ziva kept giving him one word answers. When Gibbs came back he went straight up to the director's office, not able to handle Tony blubbering anymore. Standing up she said, "I am hitting the head." as she walked to the bathroom.

In the bathroom she stopped in front of the sink and turned the water on. Letting the water cup in her hands she splashed her face with the cold water, enjoying the feel of it down her skin. Leaning against the lock bathroom door Tony said, "Enjoying the water?" Not turning to him Ziva grabbed some paper towels and dried her face.

Getting frustrated Tony said, "Ok what's wrong with you." Ziva started to laugh, "What is wrong with me? Do you not mean what is wrong with you? You accused me of flirting with a witness when all I did was take the witness' statement! And you think something is wrong with me?" Tony narrowed his sea-green orbs at her, "No, before that. What did I do to piss you off? You've been avoiding me all day and acting like I have the plague again!"

Ziva just stared at her reflection in the mirror, Tony watched as her jaw tensed up and her hands clutch the counter. Getting sick and tired of her closing up on him everytime they make progress Tony walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to him. "Damn it Ziva! What the hell is wrong!" Looking up at him Ziva narrowed her eyes, "You know what is wrong? You know what is wrong? I was getting ready this morning and you called me Jeanne! Do I look like her? Or do you just miss her? Am I just the rebound girl for you Tony? Because you can not get over Jeanne?"

Tony's sea-green eyes widened as he looked at Ziva, her dark eyes starting to get watery. "I never called you Jeanne." He whispered, Ziva laughed bitterly as she tore away from him. "I know what I heard Tony, just tell me now so I can start looking for an apartment, tell me you still love Jeanne, it is okay." Tony grabbed her once again and turned her to face him, "Zi, I don't love Jeanne anymore and no you're not the rebound. If I said that this morning I'm sorry, I must have been sleeping. I don't want you to look for an apartment, I want you with me." Ziva turned her eyes away, trying to keep the tears locked away.

Tony saw her jaw tensing again, signaling that she was shutting him out. Sighing he gently grabbed her face between his hands and turned her face to him. "If you don't believe me I'll just have to show you." He whispered before bending his neck and pressing his lips to hers.

Once Ziva felt Tony's lips on hers she couldn't hold the tears any longer; her tears mingling with the kiss. Bringing her hands to his chest she started to weakly hit him in the chest. After a couple minutes of hitting him Ziva gave up; clutching the fabric of Tony's shirt in her hands. Tony just kept kissing her, putting everything in the kiss with just pressing his lips to hers.

Taking his lips from hers he pulled her to him, knowing that if she wanted to leave she could. Ziva just pressed her face into her shirt, trying to stop the tears from flowing. As the tears stopped flowing she said, "Why do you want to be with me when I have become so weak?" Tony chuckled as he pulled her chin up to look at her affectionately. "Zi, what would make you think you're weak?" Ziva looked at him as she said, "I used to be able to control my emotions, not showing them to my enemies. Now look at me, if I had not changed, I would have taken care of Jeanne and she would be behind jars."

Tony stared at her, "You think showing your emotions makes you weak? Ziva, showing your emotions makes you stronger, not weaker. Zi, I care about you. You should know you aren't weak; you are the strongest person I know. You have your crazy ninja skills to use and are stronger then any man I know. And for your information I'm glad you show your emotions, I used to hate trying to find out what was going on in your head when I was trying to help you. Ziva you've come a long way since you came to NCIS, and I would not have you any other way."

Tears started to come to Ziva's eyes as she looked up at Tony, "You really mean that?" she whispered searching for the truth in his eyes. Tony smiled, "Of course Ziva, I'm sorry if I called you Jeanne this morning. I can't believe I did that to you." Ziva smiled as she hugged Tony, "I forgive you, and I am also sorry, I should have come to you and not ignored you all day." Tony chuckled as he kissed her forehead, "I forgive you Sweetcheeks. Now let's get back before the boss man kills us."

The couple just got seated when Gibbs rushed in, coffee in hand. "What do you have?" he said gruffly as he sat at his desk. Ziva stood up and walked over to the monitor. **(A.N like the ones they have on NCIS: Los Angelos, because those are so cool!) **Touching it she pulled up the portfolio of the commander. "Commander Jane Rogers is 32, married with an 8 year old from a previous marriage and a 4 year old with her husband, Daniel Rogers.

She has a brother in Oregon and a sister in Tokyo at the moment, both parents are deceased." "What did the commander do?" Gibbs said as Ziva sat down, signaling Tony to stand up. "Commander Rogers was on a mission to deliver top secret blue prints to the Pentagon. The blue prints are missing at the moment." "McGee," Gibbs barked, "tell me you have looked into her records."

"Yes boss," McGee said as stood up, multiple records appearing on the screen. "Commander Rogers was a very social person, going out to parties and shopping for her children. She had multiple calls in her call log but I noticed on specific number pop up more then the others. Belonging to a woman named Donna Stephenson. She's a petty officer that works at the Pentagon; I'm trying to contact her to bring her in now."

"Good," Gibbs mumbled as he started to walk up to the director's office, "McGee, you and DiNozzo go get Ms. Stephenson and Ziva go stay and help with Abby. As the three started to go to their destinations Gibbs said, "Oh, and Ziver?" "Yes Gibbs?" "You and DiNozzo solve your problems at home, not here." Ziva was startled, but didn't let it show on her face, "Yes Gibbs." She said as she went into the elevator.

Walking down go Abby's lab Ziva was thinking about what she was going to make for dinner for Tony and her. Ziva stopped in her tracks and started to laugh. To think that 5 years ago she wouldn't even have anything more then a one night stand with a man and here she was thinking about what to make for dinner at the apartment her and her _boyfriend _shared.

Ziva continued to laugh as she walked into Abby's lab. "Hey Abs" she said as she looked at Abby, only to see her looking at a blood test. "Is that the dead commanders?" she asked as she walked up behind Abby, placing her head on Abby's shoulder.

Abby jumped, her hand flashing to her stomach before going back to her side. "No, this isn't the dead commanders," she said as her eyes darted around the room. "Then who's is it? Another case?" Ziva said as she looked at the blood test. "This person is obviously a female, and I think she was preg-" before she could finish she was cut off by a flash of black and white and the sound of a door slamming.

All of a sudden Abby was in front of her. "No it's not from another case." eyes darting around the room once again before resting on Ziva's face. "It's mine Ziva... I'm pregnant."

**A.N i'm hoping i got a couple surprised faces off this ending...lol plz reveiw and tell me what you think! Until next time! ^-^**

**Adios!**

**inukag4eva**


	10. Chap 10: The Unexpected

**A.N I'M back! and with a new chapter! sorry it took me soo long to update! with school starting and dance and cheer i've been so busy! and the homework is INSANE! well i'm sad because with all the time i gave you guys i only got a couple reviews and im used to way more then that. if i still get a small amount i might have to bring back a requirement for updating and i don't want to do that! well i hope you guys like this chapter! it was very difficult to write for me! ENJOY! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT OWN_ NCIS or any of the characters, but it would make me a very happy woman.**

Chapter 10: The Unexpected

"What?" Ziva said, her eyes going wide. Abby looked around, "I'm pregnant…but you can't tell anyone! Especially Gibbs!" Grabbing Ziva's shoulders Abby looked frantically into her eyes. "I will not tell anyone Abby, but may I ask a question?" Abby nodded, Ziva didn't know how to say it. "Is it….um….is it McGee's?" Abby nodded once again before she whispered, "I'm scared Ziva…."

Ziva instantly felt bad for her, wrapping her arms around the goth Ziva said, "Do not worry Abs, I am right here for you. But I really think you need to tell McGee." Abby's eyes started to water, "What-what if he doesn't want it?" Ziva was shocked, "Abby, of course McGee would want it; he would never leave you by yourself." The forensic scientist just nodded, "I'll tell him….just not today…" Ziva nodded, knowing Abby needed a chance to absorb everything. "Ok, Just remember if you need me just call my cell, no matter what hour." Hugging the Israeli Abby said, "Thank you Ziva, I don't know what I would do with out you."

Jeanne stomped around her office, furious at what she just found out.

_Jeanne was working at her desk when one of her henchmen walked in. "What do you have for me Darren?" the brunette asked, not looking up from her computer. "I have pictures and updates of DiNozzo and the girl." Jeanne's head snapped up at the name of her ex, narrowing her eyes at Darren she said, "Continue," As he grabbed the pictures from his backpack Darren said, "The gun shot that DiNozzo had has healed-" "Is that all you have to tell me?" Jeanne interrupted him, "That Travis messed up and didn't kill that woman?" _

"_No boss that's not it," Darren started, "Supposedly, the Israeli got a call and was kicked out of her apartment, and DiNozzo offered for her to live with him." The papers in Jeanne's hands were instantly crumpled up. Closing her eyes she said, "Please tell me that she didn't move in with him." "Sorry boss, but she did. They even got the team to help with the move. Here are the pictures." Darren placed the envelope full of pictures on the desk. "Ok, thank you Darren, you may leave now and return to your post." Nodding Darren left as Jeanne grabbed the envelope…_

Jeanne grabbed the pictures and looked at them again; they were all pictures of Tony and the girl together, smiling, laughing, cuddling, eating, _sleeping_ in the same bed. Jeanne threw all the pictures in the trash beside one. She glared at the picture, where the girl was asleep on the couch, her head leaning against Tony's shoulder. They must have been watching a movie when she fell asleep. That wasn't the part Jeanne hated the most though, what she hated was the way Tony was looking at that_ slut._

Jeanne grabbed a lighter from her desk; standing over the trash can she lit the corner of the picture on fire. As it slowly spread to the picture she thought, _"They will both suffer now! Especially Tony for breaking my heart!" _As she dropped the burning picture in the trash can all the others started to catch on fire. The last piece of the pictures Jeanne could see was Tony's face, a look of love on it. Tears came to Jeanne eyes, _"You just wait Tony, I have a surprise for you."_

Locking the door behind them Tony watched Ziva as she went into the kitchen and started to cook dinner. "Zi, are you ok?" Tony said as he leaned against the arch way, looking at his girlfriend. "Yes, I am fine Tony. Why do you ask?" Ziva said as she continued to cook. "Ever since you came back from seeing Abby, you've been acting….un-Ziva like."

Ziva chuckled as she cut the chicken. "What is 'un-Ziva like' Tony?" Tony rolled his eyes, "You were….how can I explain it….you kept looking at the elevator, you were off in la-la land a lot….you even jumped when Gibbs walked in! That has never happen before!" Ziva kept the shocked look off her face as she placed the chicken in the oven.

"Tony you are looking into this too much, just relax and let's go watch a movie." Tony huffed, "Fine, and its reading, your_ reading_ into this too much, not looking." "Same thing," Ziva muttered as she sat down on the couch."

Knocking on Jenny's door Gibbs waited for the sounds of footsteps. A minute later the muffled sound of footsteps came from inside the house, stopping in front of the door. As the door opened Gibbs saw Jenny in a green slip that came to her thighs with a matching slip cover. Her eyes widened, "Jethro, what are you doing here?" Gibbs chuckled as he walked into the house, "I have some things to ask you."

Jenny raised an eyebrow as she followed Gibbs into her office. Walking to her wine cabinet Jenny said, "You want bourbon, or scotch?" "Bourbon," Nodding she poured herself some scotch and Gibbs bourbon. Sitting at her desk she nodded for Gibbs to continue. Sitting in front of her desk he stared at her as he said, "Tell me everything about La Grenouille and his daughter."

Abby paced around her apartment, thinking about how to tell McGee about…the baby. Falling on the couch she sighed, "How am I going to tell him?" she said to no one in particular. To be honest Abby was _terrified_.Not only McGee's reaction but Gibbs, Gibbs was like her father since her parents died. She always strived for his approval. She felt a little better after telling Ziva and how great Ziva handled it. She hoped Tony would understand, and she was pretty sure her older brother would. **(A.N she thinks of Tony as the brother she never had.)**

So she really only had to worry about McGee and Gibbs. Her biggest fear with McGee was that he wouldn't want the baby, and with Gibbs…..he wouldn't want _her _anymore…

Ziva and Tony sat on the couch watching _the A-Team_ when the oven beeped. Getting up Ziva grabbed the chicken and called Tony to the table, "Come on Tony, it is time to eat." At the table the two just started to eat when Ziva's cell rang. Excusing herself from the table Ziva answered the phone. "Hello?" _"sniff…Ziva can you… 'sniff' come over…I really 'sniff' need a friend." _"Of course Abby, I will be there in 20 minutes."

Going back to the table Ziva picked up her barely eaten dinner and started to wrap it up. "What's wrong Zi?" "I am staying over Abby's for the night." "What's wrong with Abby?" Tony shouted as he jumped out of his chair. "She is fine Tony, she just needs a friend." Ziva said as she put her dinner in the fridge. Then she walked to their bedroom while Tony said, "I'm coming then." Ziva turned to him and narrowed her eyes. "_You_ are staying _here." _

As she packed some clothes Tony said, "Tell me what's wrong with her then Zi." "There is nothing wrong with her Tony, she just wants a friend over and I said yes." Zipping up her backpack Ziva kissed Tony quickly before looking at him in the eyes. "I will see you tomorrow at work, yes?" Sighing Tony nodded and kissed her once more, "Ok, just be safe." As she walked out of the door she said, "I always am."

Jenny's eyes widened at Gibbs request, "um…." She tried to gather her thoughts. "La Grenouille is an arms dealer that my father chased after for many years. And I have long suspected that the bastard killed my father. My dad met him when he was on his tour in France, and was actually friends with him at first until he found out who La Grenouille actually was. It was a long goose chase, my father always a step behind La Grenouille. Then one day I get a call that my father was dead…by none other then La Grenouille himself."

Gibbs' eyes widened, "La Grenouille was the one to tell you your father was dead." Jenny nodded, "The bastard said, he was sorry for my father's death and he would miss the chasing." "What about Jeanne?" Gibbs asked, Jenny hung her head, "I should have never gotten her into this mess. She was a good person, a new doctor that thought her dad was a business man. I should have known he would have never let his daughter know; to keep her safe. But no, I thought that if I got Tony to get to her maybe I could find out where and what that bastard was up too."

Jenny glared at her hands, "If it weren't for my hatred for La Grenouille I would have saved both Tony and Jeanne all that heartbreak." "Jen," Gibbs said as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me." Jenny did as she was told. "The past is the past, Tony actually needed to grow up, weather it ended in heartbreak or not." "But why couldn't it have been Ziva that helped him grow up? Now look what's happening! Jeanne is after Tony and Ziva! All because of me!"

"JENNY!" Gibbs yelled so Jenny would stop her rant. "As I said, you couldn't have predicated it all to blow up in everyone's faces. No one knew that Jeanne would try to get revenge. She is like her father more then we thought and there's nothing we can do about it. But we _will _catch her Jen, we _will_ protect Tony and Ziva, nothing will happen to them. I promise that Tony and Ziva will be fine, so don't worry."

Jenny nodded, looking suddenly very tired. "Come on," Gibbs said softly, "Let's put you to bed." Jenny just nodded as she followed Gibbs. Tucking her into the bed Gibbs gently kissed her, whispering. "Night Jen." As he shut the door he saw she was already asleep. Driving home he couldn't help but think of the promise he made to Kelly many years ago…

"_Daddy! Why do you have to leave? Why can't you stay here with me and mommy?" Gibbs sadly smiled at Kelly, "Honey, I have to leave to serve our country; to make sure you, mommy, and everyone else stay safe." Tears in her eyes Kelly just nodded as she wrapped her small arms around her father. "Ok daddy." "It's going to be ok kiddo, look. When I get back we'll go to that new park they just built and have a family day!" "Ok!" Kelly said, suddenly excited. Kissing her forehead he hugged her one last time before getting up and walking over to his wife. _

"_You hear that Shannon? When I get back we'll have a great day at the park." Shannon laughed as she hugged her husband. "Ok, me and Kelly will keep you to that promise Jethro." Kissing her Gibbs said, "I bet you will, I love you both." "We love you too!" As he got into his truck and started to drive away he saw Shannon and Kelly standing in the driveway waving to him. Smiling he waved back, shouting "I love you!" Little did he know that would be the last time he ever saw them…_

Parking the car, Gibbs walked into the abandoned park. As he sat on the swing he looked up at the sky. Closing his eyes Gibbs whispered, "I'm sorry guys…. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise…"

Knocking on Abby's door, Ziva waited less then a second before the door was opened. Abby stood at the door, her puff red eyes starting to water again at the sight of Ziva, "Oh Ziva! Thank god you're here!" Throwing her stuff on the floor as Abby shut the door Ziva pulled Abby in her arms. "Abby, what is wrong?" she asked softly. "What if McGee doesn't want the baby? What if Gibbs won't want me anymore?" Ziva pulled Abby away.

"Abby, why would you think Gibbs would not want you anymore because you are pregnant?" Abby just looked at Ziva, her eyes filled with sadness. "Because….I won't be his little girl anymore…."

Tony just stared at the door after Ziva left. _"What's wrong with Ziva?"_ Tony tried to think if he missed some important date. Not coming up with anything Tony walked into the spare bedroom, looking at all the pictures that Ziva put up. Next to her mushroom chair was a picture of her, Ari, and Tali when they were younger. That's when it hit Tony, in about a week would be the anniversary of Kate's…..and Ari's deaths…

Seeing a box under the chair Tony thought, _"I thought we unpacked all the boxes?" _Crouching to his knees Tony pulled the box out from under the chair. Sitting on the ground he opened it, seeing a whole bunch of letters and books. But one of the letters caught Tony's attention, it was laying delicately on the top, slightly turning yellow from age. Looking closer Tony saw it was an entry to an old dairy.

Grabbing he saw it was written in English, "Thank god," Tony said as he started to read it. **(A.N I'm making the date around the spring, That's when I guess Kate died and Ziva came in. so just bare with me.)**

_April 22, 2005_

_Last week father told me he was going to send me to America to convince a 'Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' to not kill Ari. When I arrive in America I immediately went to the NCIS building to see Agent Gibbs. Only to find he was out, but Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo (Tony) -a very handsome (but cocky) agent was there. After 'flirting' with him Agent Gibbs finally arrived. After I talked to him and left, I noticed he had Tony follow me._

_After doing my business I met up with Tony outside of the hotel. And for some reason that I still do not know why, I was very comfortable and I told him about Tali on a 'flash' of the moment. _

_As the week went on I was slowly getting convinced that Ari did kill Special Agent Caitlin Todd. When my father called me up to MTAC and told me to kill Ari to gain Agent Gibbs trust. I told him Gibbs would probably kill him, and if I did kill Ari I would be hunted down. And then early today I found myself at Agent Gibbs' house, listening to Ari confess to killing Special Agent Todd and that he was going to kill Agent Gibbs. Then saying how father turned him into the monster he was and how father killed Ari's mother._

_I felt used, by both my father and Ari. I felt like I was only sent here to kill Ari, then go back to Israel and to be ' father's little deadly weapon." Before I knew what I was doing I aimed my gun at Ari and shot him…killing him. I slowly walked down those steps looking at Ari as he bled on the floor. I could feel Agent Gibbs' eyes on me. Softly he took the gun from my hands and left me with Ari, probably to get ready for Agent Todd's funeral._

_I crouched next to Ari, weeping as I sung the song of the dead. Weeping for three deaths, the death of Special Agent Caitlin Todd, the death of Ari, and the death of me and Ari's childhoods, something I noticed we both never experienced. _

_Now here I am, on the plane back to Israel, with Ari's body. Me and Gibbs decided to put on the report that he killed Ari so I would not get hunted down by both Mossad and Hamas operatives. I know when I set foot in Israel I will go back to being the 'perfect assassin' I was raised to be. But maybe I can get away, just maybe…_

Tony just stared at the letter, _"Ziva killed Ari? And she never told anyone?" _Suddenly things started to click, how every time Ari's death came around he could always tell she was sad. And how Gibbs was hesitant to put Ziva back on the team after Somalia, he probably found out about how Eli told Ziva to kill Ari to gain Gibbs trust. Tony knew he would talk to Ziva tomorrow, and tell her no matter what he will help her.

Ziva looked at Abby, and decided the only way to convince her was to tell Abby her secret. "Abby, come sit down and I will tell you something." Abby nodded as she sat on the couch. Ziva sat on her knees in front of Abby, grabbing the goth's hands. Looking straight in Abby's eyes, Ziva started her story.

"When I first came here, to stop Gibbs from killing Ari, I was told to kill Ari to gain Gibbs trust. But I could not do it; I told my father Gibbs would kill him, not me. Then Gibbs asked for my help, and I agreed because I was started to get convince that Ari did kill Kate. While I was hiding at the top of Gibbs' basement stairs I heard Ari confess to killing Kate and how he was going to kill Gibbs. So I shot him."

Ziva kept the tear back, even though in a week it would be Ari's anniversary.

"When I went back to Israel I knew I wanted to get away from Mossad, I called Jenny and she told me she would try to make me a liaison for Mossad, and next thing I knew, I was on Gibbs team. I just thought this would be a way to get away from Mossad for a while. But before I knew it, I became attached to the group. You became my best friend and sister, McGee became a good friend, Ducky was like a grand father to me, Tony…my best friend that I had feelings for. And Gibbs, the father I never had

Then after Tony, McGee, and Gibbs saved me from Somalia I found out Vance told Gibbs that I only killed Ari on orders right after they came back from Israel. So when I asked Gibbs to come back on the team I saw he was hesitant. And he confronted me on it…. I could tell he was hurt, I broke his trust. I tried to explain, but Gibbs wouldn't hear it. I cried in front of him, something I don't do, I was sad because he did not believe me.

I knew I had to gain back his trust, because of what Vance told him, even if it was not true. I should have told earlier and I regret it. To this day I am still scared Gibbs does not trust me. But if he has forgiven me, I am sure he will forgive you too Abby, Gibbs loves you."

Tears filled Abby's eyes as she grabbed Ziva, "Oh Ziva I'm so sorry! I didn't know! Why didn't you ever tell me?" Ziva closed her eyes against Abby's shoulder, "No one except Gibbs knew…you are the first one I have told." Holding each other tightly the girls sought comfort in each others arms. When they both were down Ziva said, "Abby, tomorrow I will help you tell Gibbs, I will be there right with you." Abby nodded, "Ok, thanks, I really love you Ziva." Ziva smiled, "I love you too Abby."

The next morning Ziva woke up on Abby's couch, only to hear retching noises from the bathroom. Running she saw Abby throwing up in the toilet, Ziva kneeled next to Abby, rubbing circled in her back. When Abby was down Ziva said, "How far are you Abby?" The goth thought about it for a second, "About 2 months." Ziva looked down at Abby stomach, thanks to her Mossad training she could see the small bump forming.

"We will defiantly tell Gibbs today, you are starting to show." Abby looked down, "Really?" Ziva giggled, "Well it is showing to me, you probably have about another month before other people see." Abby sighed, "Good, well we better get to work."

An hour later both Abby and Ziva walked into the bullpen, Abby walking to her lab. Tony watched as his girlfriend put her stuff down, her straight hair flowing over her shoulder. Sitting at her desk Ziva said, "Were you ok without me Tony?" Tony smirked, "I certainly was, I watched a little James Bond and ate junk." Ziva just rolled her eyes as she continued to work.

About an hour later of doing paper work Tony couldn't take it any more. "Zi, can I talk to you?" Tony blurted. Ziva raised one of her eyebrows. "Go ahead," she said, Tony looked at her seriously, "Alone," Ziva looked startled for a second before getting up and following him into the stairwell.

Once they were in the stairwell Tony looked around to make sure no one was in there. Looking straight at her Tony said, "Ok, I know the truth, why didn't you tell me?" Ziva's dark amber eyes widened, "How did you find out?" Ziva whispered, "It was only between me and Abby, nobody was supposed to find out." Tony was shocked, "You mean Abby knows too? I thought only Gibbs knew!" Ziva gasped, "How does Gibbs now?" "Because you told him!" Tony yelled.

They both looked at each other before screaming at the same time, "I never told Gibbs Abby was pregnant!" "You told Gibbs that you killed Ari!" They both stared at one another; eyes wide. "How do you know about that?" Ziva whispered, looking down. Tony forgot about the Abby thing at the moment. Gently putting a hand on her shoulder and his other under her chin he lifted her head up.

"Ziva," Tony said softly, "Why didn't you tell me?" Ziva tried to look down, but Tony prevented her from doing that. "Why?" he repeated, "No body was supposed to know," Ziva whispered, "Only Gibbs and me." "So no one else knows?" Ziva shook her head as she turned away from Tony and walked to the wall. Hugging her arms around herself she looked over her shoulder to the ground she whispered. "I did not tell you because I thought you would be disgusted with me."

Tony's emerald orbs widened, walking up to her he gently turned her around. Looking down at her he said, "Zi, you thought I would hate you." Ziva nodded, "When it happened I didn't know you that much, plus I didn't think I would be coming back to work at NCIS. When I did come back, I put it all behind me. Then next thing I knew you became my best friend, Abby and McGee too. I did not want to loose them…." Ziva looked up at Tony, "I did not want to loose you."

Tony was surprised by the fear in her eyes, "You really think we would of left you?" Ziva looked down. "Ziva David, I don't care if you killed him, you did it to save Gibbs right?" Ziva nodded, "Then you did nothing wrong." Ziva just nodded, thankful that he wasn't disgusted with her. "Now," Tony said as he grabbed her shoulders, "What is this about Abby being pregnant?" Ziva's eyes widened, "You can not tell her you know! No one is supposed to know!"

"Ok ok Zi, Shhh," Tony said as he tried to calm his girlfriend. "I won't tell any one, but who's the father?" Ziva looked up, slightly smiling as she said, "McGee." "Oh, I didn't know McLovin had it in him…god I thought I would have a kid before him…" Tony muttered, before turning to Ziva again. "Does Gibbs know?" "No, but later today me and Abby are going to tell him. Abby wants me there for support." Tony nodded, well lets get back to work, we have a _long_ day ahead of us."

The two went back to their seats and worked, every once in a while Tony would look over at McGee and grimace, shaking before going back to work. Ziva smiled at this, it was funny watching the little exchange, even if it happened more then once. Slowly the sound of boots were heard as Abby walked into the bullpen, "Ziva will you come down stairs with me?" "Of course Abby," the Israeli said as she stood up and followed Abby downstairs.

Once both girls were in the lab Abby started pacing, "This is probably the best time because I have stuff on the case so I know he's coming down so I can tell him-" "Tell me what?" Gibbs said as he appeared in the doorway, causing the weary Abby to jump. "Um…" Abby said as she scrambled over to her computer. "….According to the commander's blood work she was poisoned, with thallium…nasty crap…but anyways other then that, there were no finger prints on her clothes or any of her stuff."

Gibbs just stared as Abby fidgeted, Ziva promptly walked over to her, placing her hand on the Goth's arm. Walking up to them Gibbs kiss Abby's forehead before saying, "Good job Abs." Abby suddenly broke down, Ziva having to hold her from falling to the ground. Gibbs turned around and kneeled on the ground, "What's wrong Abs?" he asked, worry in his eyes. Abby just kept crying as she tried to talk.

"You…..won't want me….but….i-I'm …..p-pregnant!" Gibbs squinted his eyes, "Calm down Abby, breathe. Then you can tell me." He pulled the scientist into his arms holding her as she calmed down. Ziva just stood up and watched the little display.

Once Abby stopped crying Gibbs said, "Ok Abs, what's wrong?" Abby looked up at him, her blood-shot eyes tearing up again, "I'm pregnant," she whispered, before getting up and running into Ziva's arms. Ziva just held her as the Abby cried, trying to sooth her. "Abby," Gibbs said softly, Abby turned and looked at him, holding onto Ziva for dear life. "Come here Abs," Abby slowly walked over to Gibbs, walking into his open arms.

"Abby, why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs whispered against Abby's head. Ziva took this as her queue to leave, quietly walking out of the lab. Abby closed her eyes, "I thought you would be mad….and you wouldn't want me anymore." Gibbs chuckled, "Abby, I'm not mad at you and of course I still want you. You shouldn't have thought that." "Really? Abby whispered, and Gibbs smiled, "Really"

"Now come on, we have to go tell McGee." Gibbs said as he let go of Abby and started walking out. "How?...What?...How did you know?" Abby spluttered, Gibbs turned and looked at her, a smirk on his lips. "I'm not stupid Abby, I know everything."

**A.N as i said earlier this chapter was hard to write so i really hope you guys liked it! and plz review! you guys reaaly dont know how much those mean to me! but they mean ALOT! so plz review! ^_^ Until next time! ^_^**

**Adios!**

**inukag4eva**


	11. Chap 11: Daddy Dearest

**A.N I'm back! sorry for the long wait i've just been super busy plus i got hit with writer's block for alittle bit :p But now i'm back and i really hope you like this chapter! **

**I noticed something today...I FINALLY REACHED 100 REVIEWS! thank you to all my wonderful reviewers for making this happen! my next goal! 200 reviews! lol ^-^**

**Also i want to give a HUGE THANKS to my new beta surferdude8225! for fixing and making this chapter what i invisioned it to be and was having a little trouble with! you are great surferdude8225! ^-^ On with the story! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own NCIS or it's characters **

Chapter 11: Daddy Dearest

Walking out of the elevator and to her desk, Ziva sat down and looked across the Bull Pen at her boyfriend; only to see him working diligently. Raising an eyebrow, Ziva started to work, only to be interrupted by a ding from her computer.

"_Of course,"_ she thought as she saw it was an IM from Tony.

_DiNozzoCharm: Does bossman know? _

Ziva just rolled her eyes at his silliness and typed back. _NinjaChick: Yes, Tony, Abby is talking to Gibbs right now. _

Reading the IM, Tony looked at his girlfriend before typing a replay. _DiNozzoCharm: Why did you leave?_

Ziva looked at Tony like he had a third head. _NinjaChick: They needed to have time alone, not with me watching like some peopleguard._

_DiNozzoCharm: it's bodyguard, Sweetcheeks, not peopleguard. And you should have stayed!_

Ziva rolled her eyes as she shut off her IM and went to work. Only to hear Tony complaining about her not listening to him.

About twenty minutes later, Gibbs walked into the Bull Pen, a softened look on his face. "David, my office. Now," he said after putting his Sig in his desk. Ziva just nodded as she followed him out of the Bull Pen, casting Tony a worried glance as she entered the elevator. After the elevator door closed, Gibbs hit a random floor button before hitting the emergency switch.

Turning to Ziva, he just stared until Ziva yelled, "Ok, what did I do?"

Gibbs just chuckled at the look on Ziva's face. "Calm down, Ziver, I called you in here to say thank you."

"You did?" Ziva asked him, incredulous.

Gibbs smiled, "Yes, you helped Abby when she needed someone and Abby is extremely grateful. And so am I."

Ziva smiled, happy that he wasn't mad. As Gibbs turned on the elevator again, the two stood in a comfortable silence, right before the doors opened, Ziva felt pain go through the back of her head.

"What was that for?" Ziva asked as she turned to Gibbs to see a smirk on his face.

Turning to her he said, "Ziver, that was for not telling me." Ziva just watched wide-eyes as Gibbs walked out of the elevator.

Walking into the Bull Pen, Ziva sat at her desk. When she looked up, she saw Tony looking at her with a weird look on his face. Ziva mouthed, "I'll tell you at home." Before getting back to work, a smile appeared on her face. Every time Ziva referred to her and Tony's home, she always felt warm inside, like she actually belonged somewhere in this world.

A couple hours later, the team packed up and left for home. Walking into their home, Ziva placed her bags by the door and walked into the bedroom.

"Whatcha doing, Ziva?" Tony asked as he made himself a quick sandwich.

"I am going to take a quick bath," Ziva yelled from as she opened the door to the bathroom. As Tony took a bite of his sandwich a scream erupted from the bathroom.

"AHHH!"

Spitting out the sandwich Tony ran into the bathroom gun drawn...

In front of him, tapped to the bathroom door, was a picture a Saleem with blood trailing down from the bullet hole in his head; and written in blood was the words _'You're Next.'_

Hearing whimpering, Tony looked down to see Ziva in the corner, a horrified look on her face.

Quickly picking her up bridal style, Tony ran out of the room. Sitting on the couch, Tony held her as she cried; whispering that it would be ok and he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Abby paced around her apartment, she had just called McGee and asked him to come over to talk. Abby played the awkward conversation in her head as she waited…

"_McGee," he had answered._

"_Hey, McGee, can you come over? I need to tell you something…"Abby said into the phone._

"_Sure? ...Is something wrong, Abby?" McGee asked nervously._

"…_Nothing's wrong…I…I just need to talk to you," Abby said._

"_Ok?…I'll be there in ten."_

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, startling Abby out of her thoughts. Running to the door, Abby opened it to see McGee standing at the door. Letting him in to the living room, sitting down they just stared at each other for a couple seconds.

"So…what did you need to tell me?" McGee asked, breaking the silence.

"Um…" Abby started as she stood up and looked out of the window to the shining lights of D.C. "Do you remember when we went on the triple date with Gibbs, Jenny, Tony, and Ziva?"

"…Yeah…?" McGee answered slowly, watching her with a confused expression.

"And you remember what happened when we got home…" she went on, still avoiding exactly what was on her mind.

"Yeah…"

Abby turned her head to him, her hand going to her stomach….biting her bottom lip she whispered. "…I'm pregnant, Tim…"

Tony cursed the bastard that put that picture on their bathroom door. He also cursed Saleem for doing what he did to Ziva, to make her like this; but all he could do now was hold Ziva as she cried. After she finally stopped crying, Tony lifted her head up to wipe away her tears.

Not wanting to risk saying something wrong, Tony just smiled. Smiling back at him, Ziva wondered how she got such a wonderful guy.

Turning away, Ziva asked, "How can you be with me?"

"Huh?" Tony asked her, confused.

Ziva looked at him, "How can you be with me when I am so…so…so broken?"

Tony just looked at her, "Why are you saying this?" he whispered.

She turned away from him again, "I am not the same person I used to be, Tony…I…I have changed since….since Somalia."

Gently placing his finger under her chin, he turned her head to look at him. "Ziva," Tony sighed, "all I care about is that you're _you_, not someone trying to act okay. Ziva, you're still recovering, and I don't expect you to be emotionless and act like it doesn't bother you. Somalia didn't change you as much as you think, _you_ changed yourself. Being here in America and working at NCIS with us has helped you change for the better. You show your emotions now and you aren't so closed up anymore, and all of us love that you trust us more."

"I know after Rivkin, we went through a rough patch, but we made it through. And we're going to make it through this too, okay? All I want you to focus on is getting better, I will handle everything else. Okay?"

Ziva felt her eyes water up again, but this time with happy tears. "You really mean that, Tony?" she whispered, looking into his sea-green orbs.

"Of course I do, Zi. Just remember, I will always be here for you, no matter what happens." Leaning forward, Tony kissed Ziva on the forehead, leaving his lips there. Ziva closed her eyes and relaxed as she felt Tony's lips on her forehead, breathing in Tony's scent she thought. _"No, matter what happens…"_

Abby locked her eyes on McGee's face, looking for any reaction. For a couple seconds, nothing passed over his face. The first thing was surprise. Abby felt tears come to her eyes as she saw the look. Turning away, she missed the smile coming to his face.

"Are you serious?" he whispered, causing Abby to shut her eyes.

"Yes, Timmy," she whipped around, keeping her eyes down. "I am pregnant, with your child! But if you don't want it I will-"

"I never said I didn't want the baby," McGee interrupted; Abby looked up to see the concerned look on McGee's face. Smiling once more he said, "Abby, I _want_ this baby. I'm _excited_ for us, we're having a _child._"

A smile crept its way on Abby's face as it registered in her mind. "You really do?" she asked, the smile on her face getting bigger at McGee's nod.

Abby screamed as she jumped onto McGee, wrapping her legs around his waist. "We're gonna have a baby!" she yelled.

McGee only smiled as he held Abby close, "Yeah," he whispered as he closed his eyes, "We're having a baby…"

Taking his lips off her forehead, Tony grabbed his phone. Hitting speed dial number three, Tony only had to wait two rings before the caller picked up.

"Gibbs," a gruff voice flowed through the phone.

"Hey, Boss, I need you to get over here, pronto. Someone broke into our house and put a picture of Saleem in our bathroom."

There was a pause before Gibbs answered, muffled voices could be heard in the background. "Okay, I'll be there soon."

Gibbs and Jenny were enjoying a dinner together when Tony called. After hanging up the phone, the two raced to the car and to Tony and Ziva's home; getting there in record time, they raced to the door.

Walking into the living room, Gibbs and Jenny saw Tony holding Ziva on the floor, rubbing her back.

"It's in the bathroom," Tony said as he continued to rub Ziva's back.

Jenny kneeled next to Tony, taking Ziva from him so he could go explain to Gibbs what happened.

Tony walked into the bathroom to see Gibbs just staring at it, rage radiating off him. "Boss?" Tony said, "We got into the house and Ziva said she was going to take a bath, then I heard a scream. When I ran in I saw the picture and Zi was on the floor in the corner crying."

Tony suddenly felt bad for the person who did this as Gibbs turned around and walked out of the bathroom. Walking into the living room, Tony saw that Ziva was now in Gibbs arms, he had a soft expression on his face as he ran his hand through her hair.

He was whispering, "It's okay, Ziver. I'm going to catch this bastard and hurt him for doing this. Alright?"

Ziva just nodded as she held Gibbs tight.

"Let's go, Ziva; you and Tony are staying at my house until we catch this guy." Ziva nodded as she got up. Looking at Tony Gibbs said, "DiNozzo, get clothes for you and Ziva for a couple days. And call McGee, tell him to come here in the morning and investigate before work. When you're done, come to my house, I'll take Ziva with me." Putting a hand on her back Gibbs gently guided Ziva out of the house, Jenny following close behind.

Before shutting the door behind her, Jenny turned around to see Tony's worried eyes following Ziva's shaking form. "Don't worry Tony," Jenny said, "She'll be fine." Tony just nodded as he turned and walked into their bedroom.

Sighing Jenny shut the door behind her and followed Gibbs and Ziva into the car.

Walking into their bedroom, Tony stopped and stared, _"This is Ziva's and my room…"_ he thought. _"Zi's and my home… and suddenly someone comes in and tries to ruin that."_

With that, Tony started to get mad, the thought of someone trying to mess with his life when it was finally on the right path. Punching the wall next to him, Tony cried out in pain.

"Shit!" he yelled as he held his injured hand to his chest. Suddenly, Ziva's voice popped into his head. _"Oh, that was not even that hard, take it like Gibbs." _Tony chuckled as he let go of his hand and started to pack, ready to get out of the house.

After packing Tony looked into the bathroom one more time, only to glare at the photo before whipping out his phone and calling McGee.

"Hey McGee, its Tony,"

"Hey Tony, whatcha need?"McGee's voice questioned through the phone.

"I need you to come to our house in the morning. Something happened. I'll explain it to you in the morning."

"Ok, see you tomorrow. Bye."

Tony hung up as he walked outside, locking the house up before getting into the car and driving to Gibbs'.

Knocking on the door, Tony only waited a couple seconds before the door opened, revealing Gibbs.

"How's Ziva?" the words flew out of Tony's mouth, his concern for her growing.

"She's fine, DiNozzo, she's sleeping right now." Tony felt relief run through his body as he walked into the house and followed Gibbs to the spare bedroom.

Opening the door and turning on the light, Tony saw that no one was in the bed, it had looked like it hadn't been slept in for a while.

"I thought you said Ziva was sleeping, boss?" Tony said, turning to see Gibbs standing in the doorway.

"She is, DiNozzo, in my room. She didn't want to sleep alone, so I told her she could stay there."

Tony nodded, "Well I'll go get her," he tried to walk passed Gibbs, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Leave her, Tony, you rest. I'll watch over her tonight, she'll be fine."

Tony was shocked, Gibbs rarely called him 'Tony'. Looking into the silver-haired mans eyes Tony saw concern and understanding. Nodding, Tony said, "Thanks, Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled, "No problem."

Turning around, he started to walk to his room. Shutting the door behind him, Tony collapsed on the bed, falling into a deep sleep.

Quietly opening the door, Gibbs could see the shadow of a small figure in his bed. Letting some of the light flood in from the hallway, Gibbs smiled to see Ziva sleeping peacefully. Shutting the door slowly, he quietly walked over to the chair in the corner. Sitting down, he trained his eyes to the bed, settling in to watch Ziva through the night.

As the night went on, Gibbs watched Ziva sleep. At little past two in the morning, Ziva started to move, mumbling something in Hebrew.

As Gibbs watched her, she started moving more, thrashing around the bed. Getting up, he walked to the side of the bed, seeing the sweat on Ziva's face, Gibbs gently shook her. "Ziva, get up."

Suddenly Ziva shot up in the bed, breathing heavily. Looking at Gibbs she slowly relaxed, "Oh, Gibbs, it is only you."

Gibbs sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Ziva. "Are you okay, Ziva?" he asked as he watched her look around the room nervously before her dark eyes settle on him.

"I am….fine."

Gibbs didn't need a lie detector or his gut to tell him she was lying. With the little moonlight shining through the window Gibbs could see Ziva's tiny frame shaking. "Ziva, don't lie to me," Gibbs said sternly, concern coming through.

Suddenly Ziva collapsed in Gibbs arms. "Oh, Gibbs! I thought I was over Somalia! But when I saw that picture of Saleem, it all came back and I freaked."

Gibbs just held Ziva as she cried, after a couple minutes one of her hands let go of his shirt and shot out to the side of her, searching the bed.

Watching her hand, Gibbs realized what or _who_ Ziva was looking for, only a second later were his thoughts confirmed when the name "Tony" floated from Ziva's lips.

Slowly letting go of Ziva, Gibbs kissed her on the forehead before walking out of the room and walking to the guestroom. Opening the door, Gibbs stopped by the bed and started to gently shake Tony. "DiNozzo get up."

A second later Tony's emerald orbs shined in the dark, "Yeah, Boss?" he asked groggily.

"Ziva needs you-" was all Gibbs got out before Tony was out of the bed and practically running towards Gibbs' room.

By the time Gibbs got back to his room, Ziva was in Tony arms, Tony whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she slowly fell back asleep. Gibbs just leaned against the doorway as he watched Tony comfort Ziva till she fell asleep, a small smile on his lips.

After tucking Ziva in, Tony went to get up, but Ziva's hand stopped him. Tony looked up at Gibbs, worry on his face. Gibbs just smiled and nodded, watching Tony hesitantly climb under the covers. Gibbs walked over to his chair, getting comfortable he trained his eyes on the couple in the sheets. Intending to keeping them safe, and make sure Ziva would be okay.

Waking up the next morning, Ziva opened her eyes and found that she wasn't in Tony's and her room at home. Feeling arms wrapped around her, Ziva craned her neck and saw Tony snoozing silently.

Hearing a cough from elsewhere in the room, Ziva looked to the sound and saw Gibbs leaning against the doorframe, smiling at her. "Morning, Ziver," Gibbs said as he watched her untangle from Tony's arms and get out of bed.

"Good morning, Gibbs," Ziva said as she looked around, "Why are we at your house? And in your room?"

Gibbs was about to answer when it hit him, _she doesn't remember_, she had blocked it out. "Something happened, I'll explain it to you later," Gibbs said as he tried to hide his shock. Turning around, he headed to the kitchen, knowing Ziva would follow him.

After eating breakfast, Ziva went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for work. While Gibbs was drinking his coffee and reading the morning paper Tony came down.

"Mornin', Boss." Tony said groggily as he went to the kitchen to get some food. Gibbs smiled as he watched Tony go to the cabinet and get the cereal and milk, knowing where everything was.

Suddenly, he remembered Ziva's amnesia. "Tony, there's something important I need to tell you."

Hearing Gibbs calling him by his first name again, Tony almost dropped his cereal. Sitting down he was suddenly wide awake. "Yeah, Boss?" Tony asked warily, scared of what was going to happen.

Hearing the shower running, Gibbs said, "When Ziva woke up this morning, she asked why she was here. Tony…I think she blocked out what happened last night and gave herself amnesia."

The clanging of Tony's spoon echoed through the house as he stared at Gibbs. "What?" Tony exclaimed.

Gibbs just looked at him, "I don't know if we should tell her either…"

Turning the shower on, Ziva took off her clothes. Getting into the shower Ziva let the steam relax her.

As she washed her hair she thought, _"Why are we at Gibbs' house? Why can I not remember anything after we left the office last night?"_

Rinsing out her hair, she tried to remember, but it was all foggy.

Getting out of the shower, Ziva wrapped at towel around her.

Walking into the steaming room, Ziva let out a frustrated sigh, "Why can I not remember?" she yelled out loud. Sighing once again, Ziva wiped the steam off of the mirror.

Looking at herself, Ziva saw the dark bags and lifeless eyes that seemed to dominate her face. Sighing, she turned towards the shower, only to see a picture of Saleem with a bullet hole in his head pinned to the bathtub wall and written in blood was _'You're Next.'_

Ziva screamed as the world went black.

Suddenly, a scream was heard from upstairs, followed by a loud _THUMP_.

The two men were up in an instant; climbing the stairs with inhuman speed. Gibbs tore open the bathroom door and saw Ziva wrapped in a towel, unconscious on the floor.

Kneeling next to her, Gibbs scooped her up in his arms. Shaking her slightly, Gibbs whispered, "Ziva…come on, Ziva, get up…"

"Ugh," Ziva groaned as her eyes suddenly opened. Focusing on Gibbs Ziva said, "Gibbs? What happened?"

"That's what I was going to ask you," Gibbs replied, "DiNozzo and I were eating when we heard you scream and fall."

Ziva squinted her eyes as she tried to remember. Only a couple seconds, later everything came back to her. Looking at the two men, Ziva said, "I got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. When I turned back to the shower, I saw a picture of Saleem with a bullet in his head and the words, _'You're Next'_ written in blood next to it. I do not know where it came from though."

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other, worry etched across their faces.

"What are you not telling me?" Ziva asked as she tried to figure out what was wrong. Suddenly it hit her, "That is what happened last night and why I cannot remember it, right?"

Both men nodded and Ziva looked down, only then noticing that she was wearing a towel. "May I go change?" Ziva asked, Gibbs nodded as he helped her up. "Thank you," she said as she walked into Gibbs' bedroom.

After Ziva changed, she walked downstairs into the living room where Tony and Gibbs were waiting.

"Why are we at Gibbs' house and not our apartment, Tony?" she asked him.

"The same picture was in our home, so Gibbs wants us to stay here for awhile."

Ziva nodded but then it suddenly her. "Why can we not stay in our own home? Why do we have to hide from this person?"

Gibbs stood up and walked over to Ziva. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Gibbs said, "Ziva, calm down and listen. If this person broke in once, they can break in again, but this time do something really damaging. They could bring cyanide there or something else." Ziva nodded sadly, knowing he was right. "Now, are you ready to go to work?" Both Tony and Ziva nodded as they followed Gibbs to his car.

Getting to work, the three walked into the Bull Pen, seeing McGee whistling cheerfully as he uploaded the pictures from Tony and Ziva's apartment.

When he saw his boss and co-workers, he smiled and chirped, "Morning Boss, Tony, Ziva."

Ziva smiled as she walked to her desk, "Morning to you too, McGee."

Before walking to his desk Tony whispered in Gibbs ear, "Looks like Probie took the news well."

Gibbs smirked as he walked to his desk. "What do you got for us, Tim?"

McGee looked at Gibbs for a second before saying, "Well, after taking pictures, I took a sample of the blood on the wall and I took down the picture. I sent both down to Abby to see if she could find a match on the blood and if she could find any fingerprints on the picture."

Gibbs just stared at McGee for a second before turning to his desk, but not before saying, "Good job, McGee."

McGee beamed as he sat down, as he started typing Gibbs' voice interrupted the flow. "Oh yeah, and McGee?"

"Yes, boss?" he asked.

Looking up from his paperwork, Gibbs smiled and said, "Congratulations."

After hearing that, McGee lit up like a light bulb. "Thank you, Boss."

Before he could turn back to his computer, Ziva smiled and said, "Congratulations McGee, I am very happy for you."

Tony quickly added, "Congrats, McLovin'! Even if I thought I would have a kid before you."

Everyone laughed, "Thanks guys," McGee said. "That really means a lot."

Ziva smiled at him before going back to work while Tony gave him a big thumbs up. Smiling, McGee turned back to the computer, happy that he had such a great family.

While they were at work, Ziva sat at her desk as she did paperwork for the case they just wrapped up. It turns out the mother of the victim and the victim had gotten into an argument over men and the mother killed her. **(A.N Sorry 'bout the bad ending I just needed to end it!)**

Suddenly, Ziva got an idea, looking around the Bull Pen, Ziva saw that Gibbs was on his coffee break and McGee was no doubt checking on Abby for the hundredth time that day.

"Hey, Tony," Ziva said.

"Yeah Zi?" Tony asked, looking up from his computer.

"What do you think about buying a house together?" Ziva watched Tony as she asked the question and when he didn't answered immediately, Ziva's heart sunk. "You do not have to answer, it was just a question," Ziva said as she started blushing. Never before would she ever had asked a question like that to anyone.

"Zi…Zi….ZI!" Tony yelled as he tried to get Ziva's attention. When she finally looked at him, he said, "Are you sure about this, Zi?"

"Do you not want to?" Ziva whispered, looking away from him.

Tony quickly got up and walked over to her desk. Bending down and looking up at her, Tony said, "Of course I would love too, but I want _you_ to be comfortable with it first. I don't want to move to fast and ruin our relationship."

Ziva smiled as Tony's concern, caressing a thumb across his cheek she said, "Of course I am sure Tony, I want to be with you. And besides your-_our_ apartment is too small for us."

Tony smiled his 1000-watt smile, except this time it was a real one, one to show how happy he was.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Tony picked Ziva up and spun her around; laughing like an idiot.

Soon Ziva started to laugh with him and their laughter filled the Bull Pen. Setting her down, Tony planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

"To buying a house," Tony whispered as he placed his forehead on hers and smiled.

"To buying a house," Ziva whispered back, a smile of her own appearing on her face.

**A.N well i hope you liked it! cuz this chapter took FOREVER for me too finish! lol well for all my wonderfull readers/reviewers i want to give you a sneak peak for my next NCIS fanfic! it doesn't have a name yet but here is a part of the story!**

_"NO! STOP! Don't hurt him! He's not involved in this!" A woman's voice yelled, a__n evil chuckle broke through the recorder. "Hahaha, for what you two have done, he does deserve it! You two will be punished for what you did…" Suddenly the sound of a electric saw was heard. "No…no…NO! PLZ STOP!" the woman yelled again as the man's screams filled the air… "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"_

**well i hope you liked that little piece, to be honest i'm really excited for this new story! well plz review and tell me how you like this chapter and if you liked the sneak peak into my new story! ^-^ Until next time!**

**Adios!  
**

**inukag4eva**


	12. Chap 12: I Just Know It

**A.N I'm SOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! i've been super busy and i wanted to make sure this chapter was perfect! I want to thank my wonder beta surferdude8225 once again because without her this story would be ugh! and i'm in a super duper good mood because its snowing in Georgia! like its a BLIZZARD RIGHT NOW! haha ^-^ well on with the story! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do own NCIS :( its ,akes me want to cry when i think about it...**

Chapter 12: I Just Know It

As Tony held Ziva, a phone started to ring. "It is my phone, Tony, let me get it." Walking out of Tony's grip, Ziva opened her phone and pressed it to her ear. "David," she said into the phone.

"_Um, Ziva?" _McGee said in a stressed and frantic voice, Ziva could faintly hear muffled cries in the background.

"Yes, McGee?" Ziva questioned.

"_Can you come down to the lab please? Abby is having a meltdown and I don't know what to do!"_ the distressed agent asked her.

Ziva sighed as a small smile came to her face; the mood swings were here. "Ok, I will be right there, McGee," Ziva said before hanging up and looking at Tony.

"Come on, Tony, Abby is having a crackdown and McGee needs our help," Ziva said as she started towards the elevator.

As Tony jogged to catch up with her he said, "Its 'breakdown', Zi. Not crackdown."

"Same thing," Ziva muttered as the elevator doors closed.

As the elevator doors opened on Abby's floor, they could hear crying and screaming coming from Abby's lab. Jogging in to the lab, they saw Abby yelling at McGee with a test tube over her head. "You bastard! Why can't you just let me have it? You can't tell me what to do or what to eat or drink-" Abby was cut off by Ziva who intercepted Abby on her way closer to Tim.

"Abby, Abby, ssshhh it is ok," Ziva said as she took the test tube from the scientist's hand and wrapped Abby in her arms.

Abby immediately collapsed and started to cry in Ziva's shirt. "H-he won't let m-me have any ca-Caf-Pow! He s-said it was b-bad for the b-BABY!" As Abby continued to cry in Ziva's shirt, both Ziva and Tony glared at McGee.

Walking over to his probie agent, Tony head-slapped him. "Nice going, probie! Telling her she can't have her favorite drink until the baby's born!" he hissed.

McGee just lowered his eyes. "I was just trying to think of the baby…"

Ziva smiled, "McGee, caffeine will not hurt the baby. But Abby might hurt you if you don't rush upstairs and get her a Caf-Pow!"

Just as McGee got up, Gibbs walked in with a Caf-Pow! in hand. Sensing Gibbs, Abby shot out of Ziva's arms and into Gibbs', sucking down the Caf-Pow! as if her life depended on it.

"Feel better now Abs?" Gibbs questioned softly as Abby drank away. Looking up at Gibbs, she nodded before glaring at McGee again.

Smirking, Gibbs looked at his team and said, "You guys can go home now. DiNozzo, David, I'll see you soon." Kissing Abby on the forehead, he turned and walked out of the room. After hugging Abby, Ziva and Tony started to leave, only to see Abby still glaring at McGee.

Before walking out, Tony laughed and said, "Looks like _someone_ is sleeping on the couch tonight!"

As Tony drove to Gibbs house, Ziva stared out the window at the passing landmarks. Suddenly Ziva turned to Tony and asked, "Can we go home for a second?"

Tony felt a warmth go through him at Ziva referring to their apartment as "home." Smiling, a confused look came to his face. "Why do you want to go home, Zi?"

"I need to grab something," was the only answer she gave.

Tony just nodded, as he turned around and started in the direction of their home he thought, _"Don't worry Zi, soon we'll have a place we can actually call home."_

As McGee drove to Abby's house, Abby sat in the passenger seat staring out the window. Not able to stand the silence anymore, McGee blurted, "Ok I'm sorry, Abby! I didn't mean to tell you that you couldn't have your Caf-Pow! anymore!" As he was met by silence, McGee moved uncomfortably in his seat, waiting for Abby to answer.

After a couple grueling minutes of silence, McGee heard a soft laugh. Stopping at a light McGee turned to Abby, "Abby?" he questioned as the soft laughing got louder.

Turning to McGee, Abby stopped laughing and softly smiled at her boyfriend. "I know Timmy," she said as she looked up at him. "You were only looking out for the baby."

McGee let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Smiling at his girlfriend, he leaned over and softly kissed her on the lips. "Thanks, Abs," he whispered as he looked at her. Smiling back at him, Abby simply glowed. As McGee turned back to steering wheel, he couldn't get the picture of Abby glowing out of his head. _"That's the love of my life."_ He thought as a small smile came to his face. _"And now we're having a kid together." _

As Gibbs parked his car, he sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. These last couple months have wore him out. With him and Jenny back together, Tony and Ziva going undercover, Jeanne coming back for revenge, Tony getting shot, Tony and Ziva getting together then moving in together, and now Abby's pregnant. Suddenly there was a rap on the window, startling Gibbs out of his thoughts.

Looking out of the window, he saw Jenny looking in, a confused look on her face. "Jethro what are you doing here?" her muffled voice said through the glass. Gibbs smiled as he got out of the car and wrapped Jenny is his arms. "Jethro?" Jenny questioned as Gibbs held her.

"Just wanted to see you, Jen," Gibbs murmured softly. Grabbing her face he softly placed his lips against Jenny's. "Did I tell you I love you, Jen?" Gibbs whispered as he pulled away from Jenny.

Looking up at him, Jenny searched his eyes for why he was acting this way. "Yes you have…" Jenny stated slowly. "What's wrong Jethro?" Gibbs just sighed as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again and looked at his girlfriend, Jenny almost gasped. In a matter of seconds, Gibbs aged ten years. Grabbing Gibbs, Jenny pulled him into the house and on her couch.

Crouching on her knees in front of him, Jenny said, "Jethro, tell me what is wrong now." When he didn't answer she added, "That's an order."

Once again, Gibbs sighed, looking at Jenny he said, "So much has happened these last couple months."

Jenny nodded in understanding, "I know Jethro, I know."

Grabbing Jenny once again Gibbs wrapped her in his arms. "Let's go to bed," he said as he stood up.

Smiling Jenny lead him upstairs. "Yeah, let's go to bed."

Unlocking the door, Ziva and Tony walked into their apartment. Walking into their bedroom Tony flopped on the bed face-first. "Oh how much I have missed you bed." His muffled voice said. Ziva only laughed as she rolled her eyes and walked into the office. Sitting in front of the safe, Ziva unlocked it and grabbed the wrapped snow globe that lay in it.

Walking into the bedroom, she said, "Come on, Tony, time to go to Gibbs'."

Groaning, Tony got up. "Fine, let's go back to Boss man's…"

Ziva just rolled her eyes as she started to walk to the door, only to stop and retrace her steps when something caught her eye. "Tony?" Ziva questioned as she looked into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" he asked as he came out of the spare bathroom, buttoning his pants.

Ziva continued to stare as she said, "Did you buy me flowers?"

"Noooo. Why?" Tony asked as he walked up behind her, looking at her face he followed the direction of her eyes.

Seeing what she saw, Tony instantly paled. Looking back at him, Ziva furrowed her eyebrows. "What is wrong, Tony?"

Tony slowly started to walk in the kitchen. "Tony don't, it could be rigged!" Ziva yelled at him as he got closer.

"I doubt it," Tony replied as he looked at the object. It was a vase with a single red tulip in it, a letter sitting at the base of the vase. Going to pick it up, Tony said, "Red tulips were Jeanne's favorite…I think she left us a house-warming gift."

Reading the paper in his hands Tony sighed. "What does it say, Tony?" Ziva asked him.

Tony looked off into the distance. "We really should start looking for a house today."

"Tony," Ziva said sternly. "Tell me what the note says."

Slowly turning to Ziva, he handed her the paper. On the small paper was just one sentence written in cursive. It said, _"Just a little gift for the happy couple. See ya soon! ;)" _

"Tony…do you think this is from Jeanne?"

Tony kept looking around the room, then suddenly turned back, grabbing Ziva's hand he said, "Yes I do, now come on lets go."

Ziva just watched wide-eyed as Tony pulled her out of the room. "Should we call Gibbs?" she asked as they got into the car and drove away.

"No, he's stressed enough as it is. We don't need to add to that."

Ziva just nodded, seeing the hard look on Tony's face. Turning away, Ziva stared out of the window. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to block the look on Tony's face. Jeanne obviously still affected him greatly. Ziva softly sighed as she opened her eyes, a single tear falling from her eye. She quickly wiped it away; looking out the window she saw a park full of families. Ziva sighed again, closing her eyes she place her head on the cool glass, hoping it would sooth her.

Making it to Gibbs', Ziva got out of the car and walked into the house. Going up to Gibbs' room, she laid on the bed, feeling safe in Gibbs' bed. Sighing, she closed her eyes, ready to go to sleep.

Coming into the house, Tony went straight to Gibbs' coffee maker. "Damn, I really need to stay away from Gibbs." Pouring himself some coffee he yelled, "Ziva!" hearing no response he looked around the living room. "Zi?" he called again as he walked up the stairs. Looking in the spare bedroom he didn't see her, "Ziva!" he called again as walked around the second floor. Quietly opening Gibbs' bedroom door, he saw Ziva fast asleep in Gibbs' bed. Tony smiled as he quietly shut the door, missing the tear that had fallen from Ziva's closed eyes.

After making sure Abby was peacefully sleeping in her coffin, McGee walked into the living room and grabbed his cell phone. Hitting four on speed dial, the phone only rang twice before the person picked up.

"_DiNozzo,"_ came through the phone.

"Hey, Tony, I need your help."

"_Sure, what do ya need, McGoo?"_

McGee sighed at the nickname. "I need you to come with me to the jewelers…" he left it off at that, hoping Tony would catch the hint.

"_Why do you need to go to the jewelers...oh, I gotcha."_

McGee sighed, "Thanks, Tony, this really means a lot to me."

"_No problema, Probie. We'll go tomorrow since we have the day off." _

"Thanks again, Tony. See you tomorrow."

McGee could practically hear the smile on Tony's face as he said, _"See ya tomorrow, Tim." _

After hanging up McGee just stared at the phone, _"Did Tony just call me Tim?"_

After about an hour of watching TV, Tony wondered where Gibbs was. Grabbing his phone he hit speed dial two and the phone started to ring.

A couple rings later a groggy voice answered, _"Yeah, Gibbs."_

"Where are you boss? You were supposed to be home an hour ago."

Gibbs sighed, _"Sorry, DiNozzo, I'm staying at Jenny's tonight. Where's Ziva?"_

"Ziva went to bed straight when we got home. And oh, I hope you don't mind that she's sleeping in your bed again."

Tony could hear Gibbs softly chuckle through the phone. _"That's fine, DiNozzo, but please keep an eye on her." _Tony smiled; the concern could be heard in Gibbs' voice.

"I will boss, I will." After hanging up with Gibbs, Tony turned everything off downstairs and walked upstairs into Gibbs' room. Stripping down to his boxers, he slid under the covers next to Ziva.

"_This feels a little weird, lying in Gibbs' bed with Ziva…in my boxers…"_ Tony thought as he wrapped his arms around Ziva, pulling her to him. Her soft snoring only stopped for a second before resuming. Just as Tony closed his eyes, he could of sworn he heard Ziva mumbled Jeanne's name. Looking at her face, he saw that she was still peacefully asleep. Putting it off as his imagination, he snuggled his head into Ziva's neck.

Little did he know Ziva really did say Jeanne's name. Little did he know of the nightmare that was going on in her head…

_A laugh was heard as Ziva struggled to free herself from her chains. "You can stop trying, you won't be able to escape." A female voice said as she appeared from the shadows. _

"_Jeanne," Ziva snarled as she glared at the redhead. Jeanne just glared back as a spotlight turned on behind her, showing Tony beaten up and bloody. As Jeanne slowly turned towards him, Ziva screamed, "Don't! Leave him alone!" _

_As Ziva started to struggle against her chains again, Jeanne turned to her and tilted her head to the side. "Aw, you don't want me to hurt him?" she pouted before she smiled evilly. "Well, sorry to tell you honey, but I'm going to make both of you suffer!" _

_Turning back around, Jeanne walked over to Tony, bending down in front of him she grabbed his battered face and placed her lips on his…_

"NO!" Ziva screamed as she shot up from the bed, sweat covering her body. Closing her eyes, she took a few calming breaths before opening them once again. Moving her hand to the side, she felt a warm body next to her and looking down she saw Tony sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by her nightmare.

Sadly smiling, she gently ran her fingers over Tony's hair, she could tell tonight effected him greatly. Lying back down, she snaked her arms around Tony and placed her head at the base of his neck, closing her eyes and just relaxing. Feeling his arms subconsciously wrap around her, she smiled at the moment she decided. _"No matter what, Jeanne will _never_ touch Tony again."_

Waking up at 0500 the next morning, Ziva changed into her running gear and went for a run. After coming back, she took a quick shower and when she walked into the room she saw Tony getting dressed. Looking at the clock, Ziva saw it was only 0700.

"Why are you up so early? Do we have to go into work?"

Tony shook his head as he chuckled, "No I have to run an errand."

"Errand?" Ziva asked as she walked over to him.

Tony looked up at Ziva, she was clad in a towel; her hair dripping water down her shoulders. Kissing her lightly on the lips Tony said, "Don't worry, I'll be back in a couple hours."

All Ziva could do was watch as Tony left. Shrugging her shoulders, Ziva got dressed. _"I wonder what I'm going to do today."_ Ziva thought as she walked downstairs, seeing the mess Gibbs' house was in Ziva decided to clean the house.

Around 1100, Gibbs came home to a spotless house, and a content looking Ziva baking something in the kitchen.

"Is that what I think it is?" Gibbs asked as a small smirk came to his face.

He heard Ziva chuckle as he went into the kitchen. "Yes, Gibbs, I'm making your favorite. My famous homemade brownie muffins."

Gibbs couldn't help the smile that came to his face. "What's with the clean house?" he asked as he sat down.

Sitting down in front of him, Ziva wiped her hands on a towel. "It's a thank you for letting us stay here."

Gibbs smiled as he beckoned Ziva to come over to him. Standing up, he wrapped her in his arms. Whispering in her ear he said, "I would do anything to keep you guys safe, Ziver."

Ziva smiled as Gibbs held her tighter. "Thank you Gibbs….for everything."

Gibbs smiled. "No problem."

Walking into the coffee shop by NCIS, Tony saw McGee sitting nervously in the back corner; trying not to be noticed. Sliding into the booth Tony said, "You ready?"

McGee just nodded. "Abby was called in because the weekend response team got a case. We're good." Tony smiled, hoping it would calm the Probie's nerves.

As they walked out of the coffee shop and into a jewelry store, Tony saw McGee tense even more. Walking over to the counter the clerk looked up and smiled at the two men. "What can I do for you today?"

Tony smiled back. "My buddy here is looking for an engagement ring."

The clerk's sky blue eyes started to sparkle. "Oh! May I show you our newest line of engagement rings? We just got them in yesterday and they're to _die_ for!"

Looking over as McGee, Tony saw the distressed look on McGee's face grow. Once the clerk went into the back, Tony turned to McGee and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "McGee, look at me."

Listening to the senior field agent, McGee turned to him. Looking straight at the probie Tony said, "Do you love her?"

"Huh?" McGee asked, confused.

Tony just continued to look at him and repeated himself, "McGee, do you love Abby?"

McGee answered immediately, not hesitating at all. "Of course I do, Tony; she's the love of my life."

Tony smiled. "Then don't worry, whatever you get her, she'll love it. All that matters is that you'll be spending the rest of your lives together; you're having a kid together."

McGee visibly relaxed. "Thanks, Tony, that means a lot."

"Well, this is our new collection. It's kinda different, but I'm pretty sure you'll find something," the clerk said as she came back with a box of engagement rings.

Placing them on the counter, Tony and McGee looked at them, both of their eyes going to the same one. Turning to each other they locked eyes before turning back to the clerk. Pointing to the ring in the middle of the box, McGee said with a smile on his face, "That one, I'll take that one right there."

Coming home from running his errand, Tony heard laughing down in the basement. Opening the door to the basement, he watched with a smile as Gibbs helped Ziva with sanding the boat. Ziva had the sander in her hands; Gibbs was behind her with his arms wrapped around her, his big hands over her small ones as he helped her sand the boat. They were both laughing over something, huge smiles on their faces.

Tony smiled as he walked down the stairs, both Gibbs and Ziva looking up at him, smiles on their faces.

"How did your errand go?" Ziva asked, her smile getting bigger when she saw him.

"Good," Tony said, smiling back. "Can I help?" Tony asked as he pointed to the extra sander on the desk.

Gibbs just smiled. "Well wait are you waiting for, DiNozzo? Come help!" With a big smile on his face Tony grabbed the extra sander and joined the two. Walking to the other side of the boat he started to sand.

About two hours later, they finished sanding the frame of the boat. Dusting sand off her hair and clothes Ziva said, "I think it is time to take a shower." Looking at Tony for a second she turned to Gibbs. "Gibbs, since the incident at our apartment Tony and I have been thinking…" Ziva started to wring her hands together, not knowing how to tell Gibbs.

Walking up next to her, Tony put his arm around her shoulders and said, "We're looking into buying a house together."

Gibbs just stared at the two for a couple seconds, not saying anything. Tony and Ziva got nervous as they waited for Gibbs' answer. "Are you sure about this?"

Both Tony and Ziva nodded their heads. "Yes," Ziva said. "The apartment is a little small, plus whoever broke into the apartment will do it again…they did it tonight."

Gibbs eyebrows shot up, "You went back to the apartment?"

"Yeah, I needed to grab some more clothes," Ziva said. "There was a red tulip left on our kitchen table and it had a note that said '_Just a little gift for the happy couple. See ya soon_!' with a smiley face on it.

Tony's face tensed, "Red tulips were Jeanne's favorite." He stared off in the distance for a second before turning to Gibbs. "I don't want to live in fear of this…bitch trying to do something to me or Ziva." Tony held Ziva closer to him as he continued. "I want Zi and I to be able to go home and not worry about anything. I want to be able to go home and relax, help Ziva cook, watch my movies… I want Ziva to be happy, I want to give her a house she can decorate. If we get mad at each other, there will be a room I'll get sent to cause she doesn't want to see my face at that time. I want to give Ziva the house she's always wanted..." Gibbs face softened as he listened to Tony rant, it softened even more at the pure wonder on Ziva's face as she looked up at Tony. He wanted all that for her.

Gibbs thought about the last five and a half years and how they had changed his agents. When Tony first came, he thought his smile could solve everything. He was a player that was with another woman every night. He cracked jokes and took nothing seriously. Ever since Jeanne, he'd grown up, but Gibbs knew better. It wasn't Jeanne that changed him, it was Ziva. Jeanne kept him from womanizing, and she helped him realize love was possible for him.

But Ziva had changed him the most, she taught him to be the responsible man he was today. He still joked around, but he cared more. She taught him how to care and that it wasn't bad to stay committed to one woman.

Ziva, when she came to NCIS, she was a wild, untamed, emotionless killer who used her sex appeal to her advantage. Gibbs couldn't lie and say she didn't know how to handle weapons or catch bad guys, but she had no investigative stills. All she knew was to go by instinct do what you were told without thinking about it. She was a brainwashed servant who did everything she was told with no emotion, almost like a robot. Slowly, Gibbs had trained her to be an investigator, but it was the whole team who changed Ziva altogether.

She learned how to show her emotions and how to have emotion. She learned that she could trust people and not everyone was out to kill her. She learned that she could have friends who cared about her and would do anything to help her. Ziva was more refined now, her Mossad roots still there, but hidden inside her new skin. She now knew it was okay to show your emotions and care for someone. Just looking at her face now showed you how much she changed.

Gibbs smiled. "Ok,"

Both of his agents just looked at him with shocked expressions. "Really, boss?" Tony asked, Gibbs just nodded as he smirked. "Yes!" Tony yelled as he picked up Ziva by the waist and swung her around. Ziva and Tony's laughs soon filled the air. After putting her down, Tony said, "Well let's go get ready, we're going house hunting!"

Watching his agents rush up stairs to clean up, Gibbs grabbed his car keys and walked out of the house. Getting into his car, he went back to Jenny's.

As they walked into the spare bedroom, Tony grabbed their overnight bag and threw it on the bed. Bowing, Tony said, "Here you go, mademoiselle, your bag awaits you."

Ziva laughed as she grabbed her clothes. Walking into the bathroom she said, "Let's hurry up, we have a lot to do."

After locking up Gibbs' house, Tony and Ziva got into the car. "I am going to call Jenny and see if she knows any good realtors," Ziva said as she took out her phone.

"Why don't you call Abby?" Tony suggested.

Ziva just looked at him like he was an idiot. "Do you realize what you just said?" she asked and Tony nodded. "Abby does not know about us moving in together, and if I asked her now, she would go crazy," Ziva told him.

"Oh, forgot about that," Tony muttered as he continued to drive. Dialing Jenny's number, Ziva only waited a second before the director answered.

"_Yes, Ziva?"_ Jenny asked.

"Do you know any good realtors in the area?"

Ziva heard Jenny chuckle through the line. _"Of course I do. Her name is Claudia Wilson. I'll give you her address." _

Ziva smiled. "Thank you, Jenny."

Ziva could practically hear the smile on Jenny's face as she said, _"Your welcome."_ Ziva waited patiently as Jenny shuffled through papers. _"Oh here it is! Okay, the address is 486 Wooden Grove Lane Alexandria , Virginia ."_

"Thankyou again, Jenny. I'll talk to you later!" Ziva said before hanging up. Turning to Tony, she smiled and said, "You ready to go house hunting?"

McGee finished packing the rest of his stuff. Looking around at his empty apartment, he couldn't help but laugh. Here he was, moving in the house that Abby's parents left her. They were both moving into an old Victorian house.

McGee had to admit it was a beautiful house; it was a two story with a Gothic look to it. _"I see where Abby got her style." _McGee thought dryly as he grabbed the last of his boxes. Shutting the door behind him he smiled, he just closed a chapter of his life; and now he was about to open another, with Abby.

Parking in front of the retail building, Tony and Ziva got out of the car. Seeing the nervous look on Ziva's face, Tony grabbed her hand a squeezed it. When Ziva looked up at him, he smiled down at her. "It's ok to be nervous, Zi," he said quietly as they walked up the steps into the building.

"Welcome to Wilson Realtors, how may I help you?" a pretty blonde woman with clear blue eyes asked as she walked up to them, a dazzling smile on her face.

Ziva tensed as she shot a look at Tony, this was one of Tony's 'types'. She could practically see him flirting with her. It surprised her when Tony said, "We're looking for Claudia Wilson."

The lady smiled at him. "That would be me," she laughed as she stuck her hand out for Tony and Ziva to shake. "I'm Claudia Wilson, you can call me Claudia. May I ask what your names are?"

As Tony shook her hand, he said, "I'm Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony."

Ziva smiled at the woman as she shook Claudia's hand. "I'm Ziva David."

Claudia smiled at them as she said, "Follow me." They followed her into her office.

Sitting at her desk she gestured for the two to sit down. "Now, tell me why you're here." Claudia said as she sat forward in her desk.

"We're here because we want to buy a house together. Our boss at work recommended you."

Claudia smiled. "Aw, when's the wedding?" Tony felt Ziva tense up next to him, grabbing her hand under the desk he squeeze it lightly, feeling her relax in his hand.

"Sorry to disappoint, but we're not getting married." A disappointed look passed over Claudia's face.

Slowly standing up Ziva asked, "May I use your restroom?"

Claudia nodded. "It's over there." She pointed, and they watched Ziva leave.

Once Ziva was out of the room Claudia turned to Tony and asked, "How long have you two been dating?"

"Three months," Tony said, causing Claudia's eyebrows shoot up.

"And you want to buy a house together?" she asked, Tony smiled and nodded.

"We already live together now."

"Wow," Claudia said. "You guys sure move fast."

Tony just looked at her with a calm face. "We've known each other for a long time. Why wait any longer?"

Claudia just narrowed her eyes. "Okay, before she comes back. What's the real reason?"

Tony sighed. "It's a long story, so I'll sum it up. We're Federal Agents."

"Oh," Claudia said as she sat back. "Jenny Sheppard's your boss," the woman guessed. Tony just nodded.

A second later, Ziva came back, more composed. After she sat down, Claudia asked, "So do you know what type of house you want?"

Tony and Ziva looked at each other; turning back to Claudia, Tony was about to answer when Ziva's accented voice interrupted him. "A house that's not too big for the two of us, but has enough room encase we want to…start a family?" Ziva looked down at her hands after.

Tony couldn't help the small smile that came to his face when Ziva said that. "That's perfect," he said softly, causing Ziva to look up at him with a shocked face.

Claudia smiled at the two; they made such a beautiful couple. "Ok," she said as she turned on her computer. "Is there a certain area you want the house to be in?"

"Yes," Tony started, "We would like it around the D.C. area, so if we're needed at work."

Claudia just nodded as she typed something into her computer. "Ok, I have five houses for us to look at today. Three are in the D.C area while the other two are on the border of D.C. and Virginia." The couple nodded; Claudia smiled as she stood up. "Well, why don't you two follow me and we'll head to the houses in Virginia first?" Tony and Ziva stood up as Claudia grabbed her purse. Smiling at them, Claudia asked, "Ready?"

McGee smiled as he placed his boxes into the house. Wanting to surprise Abby when she got home, he packed up her stuff too and brought it here. He called Abby and told her to come here after work, which meant she should be here any minute. He looked around the vacant house; in a couple days this would be transformed into his and Abby's home.

He heard Abby' red hearse pull up in the driveway. As he waited by the door, she walked up the driveway. "Why did you want me to me you here, McGee?" Abby asked as she walked up to him. McGee said nothing as he opened the door, revealing boxes scattered everywhere. Abby gasped as her eyes grew watery, "Is-is this what I think it is?"

McGee smiled, "Yup, all these boxes are our stuff from our apartments."

Abby squealed as she threw herself at McGee, "I love you so much, Timmy!" she laughed, causing McGee to smile.

"I love you too," McGee whispered.

Once in the car, Tony looked at Ziva as the waited for Claudia to move. "Ziva, are you okay? After Claudia asked if we were getting married, you froze."

Ziva sighed, "I…I just never thought I would be getting a house with you…much less marry you." Ziva looked down, "It is not about you, Tony. I don't want you to feel that I do not want to do this cause I do…but…" Ziva looked out the window. "I cannot help but be scared."

"There's nothing wrong with being scared, Zi, I'm nervous too. Just think, we're getting a house together; we're taking another big step in our relationship." Tony saw a small smile come to her face. Just then Claudia started the car; following her out, Tony asked, "You want a family?"

Ziva stiffened. "What, did you think I would not want a family?" Ziva retaliated harshly; Tony tried to say something when Ziva exploded. "I may have been an assassin, Tony, but I am still a woman. I am not a cold-hearted person; I do want to raise a family." Ziva calmed down and continued, "I have always wanted to have children, Tony… It's always been my dream to be a mother…" Ziva whispered as she looked down, afraid to look at him. When she felt a hand grab her hand, she looked up to see Tony driving with one hand.

"Ziva, I never said anything about you being cold-hearted. I just didn't know you wanted a family. I was surprised when you said that to Claudia, but so you know, I've always wanted a family too."

Ziva looked at Tony with wide eyes. "You want a family?" she questioned softly.

Tony squeezed her hand. "Ever since I was younger…but I just don't see myself as father material," Tony said softly as he clenched his jaw.

Once he stopped at the stop light he felt a hand on his cheek, looking at Ziva he saw that she had a soft smile on her face. Stroking his face Ziva whispered, "You will be a great father, Tony."

Tony felt a warm sensation go through his body, "You really think so?" he whispered, wincing at the desperate tone in his voice.

Ziva's face only softened more, "Of course, Tony. You may not think it, but you will be a good father."

Tony wrapped her in his arms, kissing her on the cheek. He whispered in her ear, "Thank you." She just smiled, but her eyes started to water when Tony whispered something else. "You'll be a great mom, Zi, I just know it."

**A.N i hope you guys liked it! plz review and tell me what you think! i will try to update when i can! ^-^ Until next time!  
**

**inukag4eva**


	13. Chap 13: How Far

**A.N I'm back! I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry that I took so long with this chapter! I started this chapter shortly after I update the last one but my laptop died and I lost the chapter, plus I had to wait to get a new laptop before I could write and update. I just got a new laptop last week and immediately started writing this chapter over again. I hope you like it! Thank you to my beta! surferdude8225, you're the best beta ever! ^-^ On with the story! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I **_**DO NOT OWN**_** NCIS & Co. but I do own the plot. **

Chapter 13: How Far

Ziva couldn't help the tears that fell down her cheeks. Tony smiled at her as he wiped her tears with his thumb. "Do you really mean that, Tony?" she asked softly, hope in her eyes.

"Of course, Ziva, you remember that case we had a couple months ago with the young girl? Well I've never seen someone so good with children."

Ziva smiled and kissed Tony softly. "Thank you."

Hours later, Abby looked at the downstairs happily. "It's coming out so good! Thank god the paint still looks good, because I don't think the fumes would be good for the baby." McGee smiled as he sat on the couch; they had just finished the downstairs which consisted of the living room, dining room, kitchen, office, and a bedroom they have yet to do anything with.

"Same here, now it's time for a good old break," McGee said as he relaxed into the couch.

"Nah uh uh, mister! We still have the upstairs to do! You're lucky I'm letting you do the basement another day!" Abby said as she walked in front of him.

McGee groaned. "What about the baby? Won't all this work hurt it?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Don't use the baby as an excuse! Plus, I'm two months pregnant, so I'm still good to help you. And you'll be moving the big stuff!" Smiling, Abby starting walking upstairs. "Come on, Timmy! I want to finish before dinner!"

As the stoplight turned green, Tony continued to follow Claudia. About ten minutes later, they turned into a small little neighborhood. Pulling into the driveway of a house, Tony squeezed Ziva's hand. The home was a nice size, a beige color with a small front yard.

Walking up to the couple Claudia said, "Welcome to our first home." As the walked up the driveway Claudia explained the house. "It's a two story home with three bedrooms and two and a half baths." Opening the door she led them into the house. "This neighborhood is only thirty minutes away from D.C. and is very nice and perfect for starting a family."

After leading them around the house, Claudia turned to them and smiled. "What do you think?"

Tony looked at Ziva, he cared more about her opinion then his. He wanted her to have her dream. "Ummm, I like it, but I do not think it is 'the one' does that make sense?" Ziva said as she looked at Tony and Claudia.

Claudia just chuckled. "Haha well don't worry, the first house rarely ever is 'the one'. Would you like to head to the next house now?"

"Yeah, if you do not mind," Ziva said excitingly, she was actually enjoying this whole process. She squeezed Tony's hand as they started to walk to the car.

"Someone's a little excited," Tony teased as her and Ziva got into the car.

"I am," Ziva smiled, "My dream to get a house is coming true, plus I guess getting it with you is good too," Ziva teased, causing Tony to feign a hurt look.

"Oh, you wound me so!" he said dramatically as he started the car. He fake-glared at her, "Wait till we get home, young lady." Ziva just laughed as they followed Claudia to the next house.

"I'm back, Jen!" Gibbs yelled as he walked into Jenny's house. "Jenny?" Gibbs yelled again when he received no answer. Walking into her room, he heard the shower running. Smirking, he quietly opened the door and snuck in. Leaning against the sink, he waited till he heard the shower turn off. Opening the shower curtain, Jenny's green eyes landed on Gibbs.

"Jethro!" she yelled as she closed the curtain. "What are you doing in my bathroom?"

Gibbs chuckled, "I came back and I heard the shower running and decided to come up."

Jenny rolled her eyes as she stuck her hand out. "Pass me a towel, Jethro."

"Oh come on, Jen, I've seen it all before, just come out," Gibbs groaned.

Sticking her head out further, Jenny glared at him. "Just because you've seen me naked before doesn't mean your going to see me now." Gibbs slowly started to walk towards her. "What do you think you doing Jeth-" Jenny started to say but was cut off by Gibbs' lips against hers.

As Gibbs deepened the kiss, Jenny slowly started to let go of the shower curtain. As Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Smiling against her lips Gibbs looked down. "Told you I could do it," he whispered as he continued to kiss her.

Jenny just growled as she pulled away, "You're an ass, you know that, right?"

Gibbs just smirked. "But I'm yours," he whispered as he captured her lips again.

Ten minutes later they finally reached the next house; it was a brick house with a pretty big front yard and a nice driveway. "Well, here's the next house," Claudia said as she opened the door and let Tony and Ziva through. "This is a slightly bigger house then the last, it's a four bedroom and three and a half baths; but it is a little farther from D.C. then the last, it's about forty five minutes away. " Walking around Tony had a feeling that this house looked familiar.

"Are you ok Tony?" Ziva asked as they walked into the backyard.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tony said as he looked at the woods. Suddenly it hit him, this was Jeanne's old house.

"So what do you think?" Claudia asked.

Just as Ziva was about to say something, Tony said, "No, this house isn't right. Can we go to the next house?"

Ziva looked at Tony for a second and saw the hard look in his eyes. "Yes, this house is…not the one. Can we go to the next?"

Claudia just looked at them before grabbing her car keys. "Ok then, the next house we go."

Walking out of the house and getting into the car, Ziva turned to Tony. "What is wrong, Tony? Why do you not like the house?"

As Tony started the car he said, "When we walked in, I knew the house seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it."

"So do you remember now?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah," Tony said as he followed Claudia out of the neighborhood. "That was Jeanne's old house…"

Looking at their bedroom, McGee sighed. They just finished it and Abby was already in the room down the hall, trying to figure where the crib would go. "Come on, Timmy! I want to get the set up of this room finished so when we find out the sex, all I have to do is paint the walls and add the accessories!" McGee sadly pushed himself off the bed as he walked down the hall, ready to help Abby.

Ziva stared wide-eyed at Tony. "Tony…" she didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry about it, Zi, I'm fine. I just want to focus on getting a house, ok?"

"Tony," Ziva said. "If you want to stop, we can continue to look another day, we can look on our next day off?"

"When are we going to have a day off? What if we don't get another day off for awhile? What if one of us dies before we do?"

All Ziva could do was listen as Tony ranted, because she knew he needed to get it out. "Ziva, I want to get a house with you. I want to see your eyes sparkle when you see that perfect house. I want to argue with you about how to design the house." Tony sighed as they stopped at a light, turning to Ziva he said, "Zi…I just want a house with you."

Ziva smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "We'll find it, Tony," she whispered. "I can feel it."

Opening her eyes, Jenny found herself on her bed snuggled into Gibbs. Feeling sore, she looked down to see both of them were naked. "Hey Jen," Gibbs said as she looked up into his ice blue eyes. "Been awhile since we've done that, hasn't it?"

Jenny smiled. "Yeah it has, but it was nice," she said as she got up. "But now I have to take another shower."

As she grimaced, Gibbs chuckled and got up. "Well we will take it together then," he said as he wrapped his arms around Jenny and started to walk towards the bathroom.

After looking at the next two houses and turning them down, they only had one left for the day. As they got closer to the last house, Ziva couldn't help the nervous feeling in her stomach. Looking out of the window, her hands continued to wring together until she felt a hand grab hers. Looking at her, Tony said, "Don't worry, Zi, if we don't find one today there are always other days."

Ziva just nodded as they continued to drive on. As they drove into the neighborhood, the butterflies in Ziva's stomach got worse. Turning into the driveway, Ziva silently gasped. The house was a nice size, not too big or too small. It was made of brick and had a medium-size front yard. The driveway was on the side of the house, it was big enough to fit three cars.

Getting out of the car, Ziva and Tony followed Claudia into the house. "This house is a four bedroom, three and a half bathrooms. It is smaller then the last two houses, but bigger than the first two. It's in D.C.'s residential area, so it's the closest of all the houses. It's a nice neighborhood and it is a perfect place to start a family," Claudia said as she continued to show them around the house.

After showing them upstairs, Claudia led them to the backyard. "It's perfect for holding bar-b-q's and if you start a family a great place to let kids run around." Ziva just stared at the huge backyard, her mind going off.

In her head, she saw herself leaning against the doorframe in a white sundress, a small bump showing. She was looking out at Tony as he chased two little kids, a girl and a boy. Suddenly the children turned and ran toward her. "Mommy!" they yelled as they ran behind her, laughing as Tony ran up to them and kissed Ziva on the lips…

"Zi?... Ziva?...Ziva!" Tony yelled as he tried to get Ziva's attention.

"Oh," Ziva said as she snapped out of her daze. "I'm sorry, I was just night-dreaming."

"Day-dreaming, Zi," Tony automatically corrected her, but didn't miss the look in her eyes.

Walking to the front of the house, Claudia turned to them. "So what do you think about this house?"

Looking at Ziva Tony smiled at the look in her eyes, the look he'd been waiting to see for awhile. Looking at Tony, she asked, "What do you think?"

Tony smiled as he grabbed her hand, excitement filling him as he knew he was going to make Ziva happy. "I love it," he said to her.

Hearing that, Ziva smiled brightly, turning to Claudia she squeezed Tony's hand. "This is the one," looking at Tony she smiled. "This is the one"

"Tim…." Abby whispered as tears came to her eyes, "It's…it's perfect." Wiping away the tears, McGee circled his arms around Abby and pulled her close. Holding her tightly McGee looked at the room, it was perfect for a baby. "I can't believe we're having a baby," Abby said as she looked up at McGee. "I love you, Tim, have I ever told you that?"

She smiled up at him, her face glowing. McGee smiled. "I love you too Abs," he said softly, suddenly feeling the ring case in his pocket. _"It's now or never."_ McGee thought as he snuck his hand into his pocket.

Letting go of Abby, he slowly got down to one knee, watching as Abby's eyes slowly grew big. "McGee?..." she whispered softly as she looked at him.

"Abigail Lauren Sciuto, ever since I met you, I knew there was something special. We've worked together for six years and I'm completely and utterly in love with you. Now I look at you, pregnant with our baby and moving in with me, and I can't believe I haven't proposed. Abby…will you marry me?"

The tears that had stopped suddenly came back to life, spilling down her porcelain cheeks. "Oh, Timmy," she whispered as she looked at the ring. "Of course!" McGee smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger. "OF COURSE!" Abby yelled as she hugged McGee tightly, "It's perfect…" she whispered as she looked at the ring.

"You're perfect…" McGee whispered in her ear as he hugged her close.

Back at Claudia's office, they started to look over the papers for the house. "Tony?" Ziva asked quietly as they looked over the paper.

"Yeah, Zi?" Tony asked as he looked at her.

"Can we call Gibbs? I would like him to be here…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Tony smiled. "Of course, let me call him."

Squeezing her hand, Tony flipped open his phone and hit speed dial number three. _"Gibbs,"_ their boss' rough voice came through the phone.

"Boss….we found a house, and Ziva wants you to be here," Tony said uncertainly.

"_I'll be right there,"_ Gibbs said before hanging up.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Gibbs walked in with Jenny in tow. "Jenny?" both Ziva and Tony said.

"I don't even wanna hear it, I wanted to be here to see you two buy a house together," she said as she glared at them, daring them to object.

"Hello, Jenny, how are you?" Claudia asked as Jenny and Gibbs sat down.

"I'm good. Can we see pictures of the house Tony and Ziva are buying?" Claudia smiled and nodded as she typed on her computer. Turning the screen she showed them the house. "Oh my god," Jenny gasped. "It's beautiful…"

Claudia smiled. "Yes, if I didn't have a house I loved, I think this would be one of my favorites."

Gibbs had a small smile on his face as he looked at the house. It didn't seemed like a house Tony and Ziva would pick, but yet it did. It was different from work, calm and peaceful, yet could deal with the force known as Tony and Ziva…it was absolutely perfect.

Now looking at the couple, with their hands twined together under the table as they waited for Gibbs' and Jenny's reactions, Gibbs couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He was so proud of his team. "I love it!" Jenny said as she looked at the couple while Gibbs just nodded, knowing that they would know he approved.

Smiling at each other, Tony and Ziva nodded to Claudia to hand them the papers. Getting a pen Tony squeezed Ziva's hand as he signed his part of the lease, only for her to squeeze back when she signed her part. This little action didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs or Jenny as Claudia took the papers and a check Tony wrote for the down payment and told them the house was now theirs.

Jenny and Gibbs couldn't help but smile, their agents were so happy; the smiles on their faces lightly up the room. Tony and Ziva finally found happiness.

_Together at last, our three couples are finally together, happy and content. McGee and Abby are having a baby and getting married, finally leaving happily under the same roof. Gibbs and Jenny are finally together after many years of pain and lost memories, rekindling the love they once had, the love they never lost. Tony and Ziva, after many difficult obstacles, they have finally realized their feelings for each other. Painful memories in the past and bright new memories for the future, the couple is finally seeing what they deserve. _

_But what if one person doesn't want then to be happy? What if one person wants all of them to suffer, like they made her? How far would she go to get her revenge? How far would you go?_

**A.N I hope you liked it! Once again I'm soooooo sorry about the wait and I've already started the next chapter! Plz review and tell me what you think cause I haven't been getting as many reviews as I have in earlier chapters. PLZ HIT THE BUTTON! ^-^ Until next time**

**Inukag4eva**


	14. Chap 14: Determination

**A.N Hey guys! I hope your summers are going great! I'm sorry for the super late update but here it is so I hope you like it! The next chapter is in the makings so its will be out soon and i proise that! lol well enjoy the story! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS & or its characters, I only own the plot.**

Chapter 14: Determination

When Gibbs walked into the Bull Pen, he noticed that the atmosphere was…lighter. Sitting at his desk, he started to observe his agents. McGee was sitting at his desk with a smile on his face, working on some paperwork he needed to catch up on. Gibbs could tell that something happened with him last night, but he had yet to see Abby. He was happy for the junior agent, he needed it.

Turning, Gibbs looked at the desk next to his, Ziva's. She was working diligently like always, but it was different today. She was practically glowing, her eyes holding a light that Gibbs didn't think he had ever seen. There was a small smile on her face as she glanced every once in a while at her boyfriend across the way, the light in her eyes brightening every time she looked.

Gibbs then turned to the object of her affections, Tony. The said agent was humming softly to himself, working on God knows what. When he walked in this morning, he had a pep in his step and a huge smile on his face. Just like Ziva was doing, he would glance at her every so often, his whole face softening with a look of affection.

Gibbs smiled at his agents; ah he remembered the days like that, being helplessly in love. Gibbs smiled secretly, those days just began again. Being with Jenny was great, and he was glad he had her back.

Suddenly the phone rang, startling Gibbs and his team out of their thoughts. "Gibbs…..yes….ok." Hanging up Gibbs stood up, "Dead Marine in Norfolk, gear up." Everybody got up and grabbed their gear, following their boss into the elevator they all looked at one another.

Getting to the scene, what they saw made them stare. The Marine was tied to a chair, bruises littered his body, as did various cuts and scratches. Bleeding from his chest, they could see a huge hole in his stomach, but that was not what startled them, it was the note written on his chest. Right above his heart was the words. _"You're Next." _

Suddenly Ziva had flashbacks of the bathroom at their apartment, Saleem's face and the words _"You're Next." _written in blood. "Jeanne," she whispered as she glared at the body, her hands slowly tightening. Looking at his agents, Gibbs could see the tension in both Ziva and Tony. Both just stared at the body, just as Gibbs was about to say something he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eyes.

"FREEZE!" Ziva yelled out of nowhere, her gun out and drawn. The shadow began to run, Ziva following shortly behind. Tony, McGee, and Gibbs looked at each other before rushing off after the suspect. Ziva twisted and turned as the suspect tried to lose her, but the adrenaline in her body wouldn't allow it. Crouching as she ran, she sprang into the air, landing on the back of the suspect and causing him to fall on the ground.

"Omph!" the man said as he hit the ground, Ziva's slight weight landing on him.

As the guys caught up to them Ziva was handcuffing the man. "What were you doing at the crime scene?" she questioned as she roughly pulled him up off the ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the man yelled.

Growling, Ziva twisted his hands behind his back. "What where you doing there?" she asked.

Scared for his life the man said, "I was hired to take pictures of you guys! To take pictures of your reactions at the crime scene. I swear I didn't kill him!" Everyone just looked at each other, confusion on their faces.

"Give me the camera," Ziva said as she passed the man to McGee and took the camera. Turning it on, Ziva looked at the pictures, shock showing on her face as she browsed through them. "That…that….bitch!" Ziva screamed as she looked at the pictures, Gibbs rushed over to her to take the camera away while Tony went to calm Ziva down.

Looking at the pictures, Gibbs' eyes narrowed. They were all pictures of Ziva, her facial expressions at the body. Looking at his agents, he saw Tony trying to calm Ziva down, but whatever he was saying wasn't working. Gibbs could practically see Ziva shaking.

"Ziva, it's going to be ok, we're going to catch her," Tony whispered.

Only for Ziva to whisper back angrily, "When we will catch her? When will she stop messing with us?" Tony didn't know what to say to this, turning to Gibbs he pleaded for help, Ziva was beyond mad.

Gibbs walked over to them, "Come on, Ziva, it's time to go back."

Ziva just shook her head. "You all go on ahead, I need to…clear my head."

Gibbs just nodded, knowing that saying no wouldn't help. "Come on, DiNozzo, McGee" McGee pushed the suspect forward as the walked back to the crime scene.

Once she couldn't see or hear them anymore, she rapidly turned and hit a tree with her bare fist, causing the tree to shake as a loud bang filled the forest. She continued to hit the tree with all her might, the fury in her body masking the pain. For thirty minutes, she continued to pound at the tree, draining the fury in her body.

Hitting the tree with one last punch, she sighed, looking at her bloody knuckles she looked up at the tree and saw the huge dent her fist made. Letting her hands bleed a little more, she grabbed gauze from her pocket and wrapped both of her hands.

Closing her eyes, she breathed in the forest air. Opening her eyes, she looked around, her father was right, America had made her soft. Her senses had dulled somewhat, her reflexes weren't as quick; she started to show her emotions. Seeing those pictures brought those things to life, made her notice how true it was.

She kicked a tree near her; sighing once again she looked around. She was disappointed in herself, not the fact that she became an agent, but the fact she let herself loose, let the abilities that she used to cherish and hone everyday slowly dissipate.

She closed her eyes and honed on the pain in her hands, forcing herself to feel it, embrace it. Opening her eyes, she came to a decision, she let her abilities dissipate far enough, Jeanne had showed her that, from now on she would work to bring them back, to make them better then before. She wouldn't let this woman break her, ruin what Tony and she were slowly making for themselves. She would show everyone that America had not made her weak, but that it made her stronger.

Tony was working at his desk, well trying to at least. Ever since they got back to the Bull Pen, he kept constantly looking at the elevator door, waiting for the moment Ziva would walk through those doors.

"DiNozzo, she'll come back when she's ready," Gibbs voice interrupted Tony's thoughts.

Tony sighed, he knew it was true. Ziva would come back when she felt the need to. Turning to his computer, he started to work, hoping it would help get his mind off Ziva.

An hour and a half later, Ziva walked into the Bull Pen and sat down at her desk. All three men just looked at her, looking at the white bandages wrapped around her hands.

"Ziva…" Tony started as he looked at her hands, but the look in her eyes told him to be quiet. "Claudia called today…" Tony started slowly as Ziva looked at him once again, curiosity in her eyes. "She said the papers went through, we can move tonight if we wanted too."

A small smile came to Ziva's face. Tony smiled and went back to work, half an hour later Ziva softly asked, "Should we start packing tonight?" Tony looked up shocked, but not before a smile came to his face. _"Maybe she is ok."_

A couple hours later, Gibbs sent them home. After McGee headed downstairs to get Abby, Gibbs looked at his other two agents. "Are you coming back to the house tonight?" he asked, wondering if, after they packed, they were going to sleep at his house again.

Ziva shrugged, "It matters on how long it takes to pack tonight."

Gibbs just smiled at them. "You two can come into work late tomorrow. I'll call if I need you."

Both Tony and Ziva looked at Gibbs with wide-eyes. "Really boss?" Gibbs only nodded and smiled. "Thanks boss," Ziva and Tony said as they grabbed their stuff and left. "Night!"

Walking into their apartment, Tony and Ziva set their stuff down. "I'll go grab the boxes out of the spare room if you call for take out," Tony said as he started heading towards the spare room. Nodding, Ziva grabbed the phone and dialed in Chinese.

Four hours later, sealed boxes and empty Chinese take-out were littered on the floor. Tony had his back against the couch and his head leaning against it, his mouth wide open as a snore ripped through the room. Another snore ripped through the room, Ziva was curled up on Tony's leg, a piece of tape stuck on her cheek.

Suddenly the phone rang, jolting the two out of the sleep. Ziva jumped up, her hand going to her hip where her gun was supposed to be. Tony jumped up too, but the weapon in his hand was a tape dispenser. After seeing there was no danger, the two looked at each other and laughed, they looked like crap.

Walking over to the phone Ziva grabbed it. "Hello?"

"_Hey Ziva! It's Abby! I know its super late, but I wanted to tell you to come by the house tomorrow, you just _have_ to see it!" _

Ziva chuckled, "Ok Abby, I will."

"_Well, I'm going to bed now! See you tomorrow night!" _

After Abby hung up, Ziva just shook her head.

Looking around the room, she saw she and Tony were almost done. "Well, now that we're awake again, why don't we finish the rest of the boxes so we can move into the house tomorrow?" Tony asked, causing Ziva to smile.

Ziva looked at him, smiling, and said, "Let's finish this."

An hour and a half later, the two were looking around the apartment filled with boxes. "Thank god we are done. I am ready to sleep," Ziva said as she stretched and walked into their bedroom. Lying on the bed, Ziva turned to Tony. "Maybe we should not have packed the sheets."

Tony just chuckled. "I think I have a better way to keep us warm…"

Ziva was just about to drift to sleep when she was suddenly grabbed. Just before she grabbed the assailant's neck, she realized it was Tony. "Do not do that!" she yelled as she noticed he had draped her over him.

Smiling, Tony lifted his head and kissed her firmly on the lips, whispering as he pulled away, "I told you I could find a way to keep us warm tonight."

Ziva just chuckled. "Okay," she whispered as she snuggled into Tony. Nuzzling her head into the crook of Tony's neck she fell asleep.

Jeanne tapped her nails against her desk, agitated as she waited for Nelson to get back. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, jumping up Jeanne yelled, "Come in, Nelson."

"Um it's not Nelson, it's me…" the person said.

Jeanne raised her eyebrow. "Yes, Darren?' she asked.

Darren slowly walked into the room, looking everywhere but her, he said, "Nelson was caught…before he could flee…"

Jeanne slammed her hands on the table, "WHAT?" she yelled, causing Darren to cringe.

"They caught him, but…but the woman saw the pictures and she freaked…"

Jeanne tilted her head in thought. "Well, I guess that's just as good. You may leave, Darren." Bowing slightly, Darren shut the door quietly behind him.

Once he was gone, Jeanne collapsed into the chair, her hand immediately going to her eyes as she sighed. All of her men were being caught, and she needed all the ones she had left to accomplish the big picture. Sighing again, Jeanne looked around the room that her father used to do "business" in.

She would make them pay, all she needed was a little more time to iron out the kinks, but while she was doing that, she might as well lead them on a goose chase, right? Smiling devilishly, she grabbed the phone, dialing a number. She only waited a couple seconds before the voice on the other line answered.

"_Hello?" _The rough voice asked.

"Hey, Malcolm, it's Jeanne. I think it's time for me to use that favor."

Jeanne could practically see the smile on Malcolm's face. _"Anything for you."_ Jeanne couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she swiveled her chair to look out at the city of D.C. telling Malcolm her plan…

Waking up the next morning, Ziva looked down to see Tony under her. She giggled as she slowly got up. Walking to the bathroom, she grabbed one of the only towels they didn't pack and went into the bathroom. Coming out fifteen minutes later, clad only in a towel, she saw Tony start to stir.

"Mornin', Sweetcheeks," Tony mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

Ziva just chuckled and said, "Morning, my little hairy butt." Grabbing her clothes, she walked into the bathroom and changed. When she came out, Tony walked past, placing a kiss on her forehead before walking into the bathroom.

Half an hour later, Tony walked out to see Ziva setting breakfast on the table. "I thought we packed all the kitchen wear," Tony said as he sat down.

"We did. While you were in the shower, I ran to the doughnut shop and got us some breakfast."

Nodding Tony sat down and started to eat. "Oh yeah, I put the towels and the shower supplies in a bag."

Ziva smiled. "Well, that is less work for me." Looking up at Tony, she surveyed him, he seemed to be a lot more happy lately; and Ziva secretly hoped it was her doing.

"Zi….Zi? Earth to ninja!" Tony said a little louder than usual when he couldn't get Ziva to pay attention.

"Huh?" Ziva said as she snapped out of her stupor to look at Tony.

"Zi, I was trying to ask you when we're supposed to go to McLovin's and Abby's new place today, but you're all spacey. Are you okay?"

Ziva shook her head lightly and smiled. "Yes, I was just having a morning-dream. We are going over after we finish eating."

Tony smiled as Ziva messed up the idiom, "Its day-dream, Sweetcheeks, not morning-dreams."

Ziva just rolled her eyes as she stood up and threw her trash away. "Hurry up, my little hairy butt; I want to see their new house."

A couple minutes later, they were on the road to their friends' new house. Twenty minutes later, they turned into their friends' driveway. "Whoa," Ziva said as she looked at the old Victorian house. "This is Abby's dream house." Tony just chuckled as he laid his hand on the small of Ziva's back and slowly led her towards the house.

Right as they walked up the steps, the door opened and Abby flew out, hugging both of them tightly. "You guys are here! I'm so excited!"

Ziva chuckled as Abby pulled away and looked at her stomach. "How are you Abby? Any morning sickness?"

Abby grimaced. "Yea, sadly," she put her hand on the small bump. "But it's worth it."

Ziva just smiled, her mind going to the day she would become pregnant. "I'm glad."

Grabbing her friend's hands, Abby showed them the whole house, blubbering on and on about Tony and Ziva sleeping over in the guest room and helping her with the baby. After exiting the master bedroom, they started walking toward the baby's room, the only room they hadn't seen yet.

When Abby opened the door Ziva gasped. "It is absolutely beautiful, Abby…" she whispered as she looked around. The room was soft yellow with light brown furniture. There were light purple accents everywhere. Purple pillows, purple blankets, purple picture frames…etc…

"Abby? You can't know if the baby is a girl yet, can you?" Tony asked as he looked at the Goth.

Abby just giggled. "You wouldn't understand Tony, sometimes you just know." Ziva's face softened at Abby, the action didn't go unnoticed by Tony either. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Tony squeezed it lightly; causing a smile to come on Ziva's face while she placed her hand over his.

"Well, I hope you guys liked the house!" Abby said as she turned to them, only to see them looking at one another, soft smiles on the faces. Abby smiled at her two friends, they were simply lost in each other. Abby just watched as they looked at each other a little more before Tony leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Ziva's forehead. Ziva closed her eyes as Tony kissed her, just satisfied to be around him. When he pulled back, he placed his hand on Ziva's cheek, kissing her soft and quickly before turning back to Abby.

The three friends didn't notice the black sedan sitting outside, they didn't even here the car start up and speed away.

Driving away from the house, Jeanne clutched the steering wheel tightly as memories of her life with Tony came back. _"He looked at me like he loved me….but not like that!"_ She rounded the corner, getting angrier by the minute. _"He could have never looked at me like he looks at _her. _We're too different, I can't believe I was such a fool!"_ Suddenly a smile came to her face. _"Just wait, Tony. I'll get you back for ruining my life!"_

"Well, your house is absolutely beautiful, Abby," Ziva said as Abby hugged her.

"Thank you! When do you guys move into your house because I want to see it!" Abby said as she jumped around.

Ziva laughed. "Soon okay? We are moving in today."

"You guys are doing it by yourselves?"

Tony laughed. "No, Abs, we got movers bringing the boxes to the new house now. We got to go to work."

Abby just smiled. "Well, okay! I'll see you guys later!" Tony and Ziva just laughed as they walked to the car and went off to work.

Walking into the Bull Pen, Ziva and Tony put their stuff down just as McGee was packing up. "Where are you going McGee?" Tony asked as the junior agent walked past him.

Just as Ziva was about to scold Tony about getting into others business, McGee said, "I have to bring Abby to her three month check up, Tony." There was a big smile on his face. He couldn't wait to be a father.

"Well, you better get going, McGee, or you'll be late," Gibbs said as he walked into the Bull Pen, coffee in hand. Nodding, McGee hurried into the elevator.

Once the doors shut Ziva said, "Hmmmm, I wonder what it will be, a boy or a girl."

"Knowing McWussy Pants' genes, it will probably be a girl," Tony said nonchalantly as he started to type up the report he has been neglecting for days.

Suddenly a sharp pain was felt at the back of his head. "Sorry, boss, shutting up," Tony said as he continued to work.

Ziva just smiled as she went to work, but Abby's words kept coming back to her mind. _"You wouldn't understand Tony, sometimes you just know."_ She wondered if that would be how she was too. Ziva had always wanted a boy first. She didn't know why, but ever since she was younger, she wanted a family. But Mossad got in the way, she had to forget about that dream.

When she came to America, she thought she might be able to have that dream, but she was so distant, always having her guard up. But now, six years later, she had changed. She trusted people more, she could possibly have that family she wanted…

About an hour later, the team continued to do nothing. Standing up abruptly from her chair, Ziva grabbed her duffle bag and walked out of the Bull Pen saying, "I am going to the gym," as she walked out.

Walking into the gym, Ziva went to the woman's locker room and placed her duffle bag on the bench by her locker. Sitting down, she started to take of her boots when her phone dinged. Grabbing it from her back pocket, she looked to see a text from Tony.

_Why are you at the gym? –T_

Ziva just sighed, if she told Tony she was working on her skills again, he might question it. Shaking her head she sent back a simple replay.

_I am gaining weight –Z_

After sending the message she checked the time; 1:27. _"That is enough time to get in a good workout."_ Ziva thought as she changed into a spandex razorback tank top and some soffees. After tying her shoes, she walked into the gym, to see she was the only one there.

Smirking, Ziva plugged her iPod into the stereo and put it on low, just loud enough for her to hear. Sitting in the middle of the floor, Ziva stretched before going over to the treadmill.

After running for an hour and a half, Ziva brought out one of the punching bags. Taping her knuckles and ankles she let herself at the punching bag; releasing all her stress on it. About an hour later and still attacking the poor punching bag, Ziva heard someone enter the gym.

"Geez, Zi, give the bag a break," Tony joked as he dropped his bag. Turning around, Ziva saw that Tony was in some basketball shorts and a white wife beater. "Care for a sparing partner?" he asked.

Smiling, Ziva just nodded as she put the punching bag away. "Okay."

Getting in the middle of the mat, the two circled around each other for a couple seconds. Tony took the first move, punching his right arm out Ziva easily dodged it, barely missing the left hook he threw. Just as she was going to throw in a punch, Tony kicked out his right leg, causing Ziva to fall to the ground.

Ziva's eyes widened, Tony had never got her before. Smiling down at her, Tony offered a hand. Taking it, Ziva got up, but not before glaring at him. "I let you win." Tony just smiled as they got into stance again, this would be fun.

They fought each other well, moving perfectly in sync. After a couple minutes, the two were drenched in sweat, as they continued to fight the song _Lose Control_ by Keri Hilson came on. Ziva just smiled as she fought her opponent, he was harder then she thought.

Throwing a right hook that Tony easily dodged, Ziva kicked out her leg and hooked it around Tony's knee. Wrapping her arm around his neck, she threw him over her shoulder and to the ground. Getting on top of him, she pinned his hands above his head. "Okay, okay, I give up!" Tony laughed as Ziva held him to ground.

Suddenly, the two got lost in each others eyes, and as if fate picked the perfect moment, the song suddenly floated to their ears.

_Baby, I'm loving how it feels  
Looking in your eyes  
Ooh it sends me chills  
All down my spine  
But now the song is done  
You can have another one  
But first you've got to pay to see me_

Ziva couldn't help but look into Tony eyes, his beautiful green eyes. Suddenly Tony's hand escaped out of Ziva's grip and came to cup her face. He gently stroked it before guiding her down and meeting her lips with his.

The kiss was slow and sweet, sending chills down both their spines. Breaking the short kiss, Ziva laid her head on Tony's chest and smiled. "Eeww you are all sweaty."

Tony couldn't help but chuckle as his arms slowly wrapped around her waist. "Hey, I'm not the only one. You were sweating bullets when I came in."

"Sweating bullets?" Ziva asked, causing Tony to roll his eyes.

"I'm dating a woman who would rather go to a gun range then learn these important idioms!"

Ziva rolled her eyes back at him. "And I am dating a man who has every movie on earth. I think you know more movies than people!"

"Well I guess we're just an odd couple."

"Yes we are."

The two just stayed in that position, content with not moving; but neither of them noticed the figure standing at the door. Gibbs had been watching them since they started sparing, and he couldn't help but smile as they lay there and talked about the oddest things. Walking away, Gibbs smiled even more, he was happy for them.

This happened for the next couple days. When they weren't busy and their paperwork was up to date, Ziva and Tony would go to the gym and train, always ending up in the same position. After, they would just sit like that and talk about everything, about nothing at all. They we're just happy to be together.

"Gear up, we have a dead marine in Quantico," Gibbs said as he walked into the Bull Pen two weeks later. Looking at all three of his agents he said, "The suspect is still in the area, be careful."

Gibbs couldn't help saying that, he had a feeling in his gut something was going to happen, something bad. All three of them looked at Gibbs; they were shocked at his admission. Nodding, they all grabbed their stuff and headed into the elevator.

Getting to the scene, they all brought out their guns and looked around. Seeing movement in the bushes, Tony took off, causing Ziva to start right after him.

"Stop! NCIS!" Tony yelled as he continued to run. But the suspect continued to run, the cap on its head starting to come off.

"We will shoot!" Ziva added in, as she and Tony continued to run after the assailant.

Suddenly the cap fell off, revealing a mane of red hair. As adrenaline coursed through Tony's veins, he tackled the assailant, turning it around. "NCIS! You have the right to rema-" He started to say as he saw who it was…Jeanne.

"Jeanne," he whispered quietly, memories of their time together coming to his mind.

"Tony," she whispered as one of her hands wriggled free of Tony's hold and came up to his cheek. "I've missed you…" she whispered as she caressed his cheek.

"TONY!" a scream came through the forest causing Tony to look back, only to see Ziva in the arms of a man dressed in all black.

Tony got up, totally forgetting about Jeanne. Jeanne looked up angrily at Tony, she was having second thoughts about all of this as she looked into Tony's eyes. She still loved him, she knew it. "Ziva," he had whispered the minute she had screamed. No matter what Jeanne knew, she and Tony could never be together anymore, his heart….his heart didn't belong to her anymore.

Looking at Ziva, Jeanne hissed, "You have always had his heart." Ziva tore her eyes away from her partner and glared at the woman.

"What are you talking about?"

Jeanne just laughed. "Do you not see it? Even when Tony was with me, he couldn't love me fully, because his heart was with you…" Ziva's mask still didn't fall, even though she felt shocked.

"He loved you, Jeanne, as I said before he was broken. But now he has me. Hopefully, I will be the one to heal his heart. But even if it is not me, it will definitely not be you!" Ziva screamed the last part, twisting in her capture's arms and kicking him in the nuts, making him let go of her. Landing on her feet, Ziva grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground and pass out.

Turning to Tony, she saw Jeanne pulling out a knife and running towards Tony. "If I can't have him, neither can you!" Jeanne yelled.

Ziva's eyes widened as she ran as fast as she could towards them. "TONY!" Ziva screamed as she pushed Tony out of the way, causing Jeanne to stab the knife into Ziva's stomach.

Tony's eyes widened as he saw Jeanne stab Ziva. "ZIVA!" he screamed, but it fell on deaf ears. With the knife still in her stomach, Ziva punched Jeanne. Rearing back from the punch, Jeanne went to hit her back, but Ziva dodged it. Kicking her leg out, Ziva tripped Jeanne and pinned her to the ground.

Putting her face close to hers Ziva said, "You will not touch Tony, not if I can help it."

Jeanne just smiled. "You won't either," she whispered as she brought her knee up, jabbing the knife deeper into Ziva's stomach.

"Ugh," Ziva grunted, not letting the pain affect her as she slapped Jeanne, only to be pulled away by Tony.

His eyes were big as he looked at the knife deep in Ziva's stomach, blood slowly trickling down. "Ziva," he whispered, "we have to get you to a doctor!" Picking her up, careful to not move the knife, Tony took off towards Gibbs and McGee.

As Tony ran, Ziva looked up at him. "What about Jeanne?" she questioned.

A stone cold expression came to Tony's face. "I'll catch her….." he looked down at Ziva. "And kill her for doing this to you."

Hearing rustling, Gibbs looked up from the dead body, only to see Tony running towards him with Ziva in his arms. Seeing the knife in Ziva's stomach, Gibbs paled. "Boss! We need to get to Bethesda!" Tony yelled.

Gibbs nodded. "McGee, in the car, now!" he yelled as he got in the driver's seat. Once McGee was in the passenger seat and Tony and Ziva were in the back, Gibbs took off, breaking every driving law.

Tony grabbed Ziva's hand as she tried to pull the knife out of her stomach. "No, Zi," he said gently, "the knife is the only thing keeping you from bleeding out." She just nodded.

Suddenly Gibbs stopped, they were at the hospital. Nurses and doctors came out and to the car, grabbing Ziva from Tony's arms and placing her on a gurney.

All Tony could do was watch as they brought her into the hospital. Feeling a hand on his sho ulder, he looked up to see Gibbs nodding at him. "Come on, Tony; let's go to the waiting room." All Tony could do was nod as Gibbs led him into the waiting room.

**A.N Well I hope you guys liked it! Plz review and tell me what you think! It really helps to know what you guys think so if something needs to be changed and I can fix it and make the story as great as it came be! Until next time!**

**Inukag4eva2282**


	15. Chap 15: Realization

**A.N Hey guys! So I wanted to tell you I had this ready way earlier but right after I sent it to my wonderful beta I was grounded and my laptop was taken away. Well Chapter 16 is in the works. This one is so short because of the next chapter, it wouldn't of been right to add more to it. You'll understand when the nest chapter comes out, well I hope you like it. ENJOY! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS && Co.**

Chapter 15: Realization

Hours later, Gibbs and Tony were still waiting. Abby and McGee had long ago left, Gibbs had told them to go for the fact that the stress might hurt the baby. Now Gibbs and Tony sat in silence, waiting for the doctor to come out.

Five minutes later, a doctor came out. Looking up, Gibbs and Tony both saw that it was Troy Porter. "Well, I wasn't expecting to see you all so soon." Dr. Porter said as he looked at the two men.

"How is Ziva?" Tony asked as he stood up quickly.

Dr. Porter turned his eyes to the grieving man. "Mr. DiNozzo, your wife is stable a-"

"So she'll be ok?" Tony asked excitedly, cutting the doctor off.

The doctor chuckled, "Yes she will be ok, but the knife went through her stomach. So she can only have liquids until it heals." Both Tony and Gibbs groaned, they knew it was going to be hell getting Ziva to eat soup. She was a girl that loved her meat.

"Can we see her?" Tony asked, causing Dr. Porter to smile.

"Yes, but do not, I repeat do not rile her up." Both Tony and Gibbs nodded as they headed for Ziva's room.

Walking in, they saw the said agent trying to sit up, a determined look on her face. "Ziver," Gibbs said sternly as he walked over to the bed and gently pushed her back down. "You can't be sitting up; it won't heal if you keep moving your stomach around," Gibbs said as he light scolded the agent.

"I am fine, Gibbs, this has happened before," Ziva said as Tony walked up to the bed and took her hand.

"Zi," he said lightly. "That was Mossad, where they expected you to be out of bed the next day. You're an NCIS agent now, which means you can take as long as you want to heal."

Ziva just looked up at Tony. "But Tony, what if I want to get better now?" Ziva asked quietly, causing both Tony and Gibbs to chuckle.

Patting her shoulder lightly, Gibbs said, "Well, as much as we wish that was possible, it isn't gonna happen. You're gonna stay in this bed until the doctor says you can leave, _AND_ you will be on desk duty after that till you are cleared for field work." Gibbs lightly glare at the woman, making sure she understood.

The said agent sighed. "Yes, Gibbs."

Smiling, Gibbs leaned down and kissed Ziva lightly on her forehead, causing Ziva to sigh and close her eyes. "I'm glad you're okay," he whispered as he pulled back up. "Well I have to go back to NCIS to deal with this bastard. DiNozzo, you stay with her unless I tell you otherwise."

"Yes, boss," Tony said as he looked down at Ziva. Smiling Gibbs walked out. Those two would make this work.

After Gibbs left, Tony grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the bed. "So, Sweetcheeks, why are you in a rush to get out of bed and back into the field?" he asked as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Because, Tony," Ziva started with a sigh, "as much as it hurts me to say this, America has made me soft. My reflexes are way slower and my skills have diminished. I feel so useless." Ziva looked down at her and Tony's joined hands and said, "And do not tell me it is not true."

Tony sighed, he couldn't deny it, her 'ninja skills' had diminished slightly, but even with that recollection Ziva's abilities were still far more advanced then the rest of them. "So what, your abilities have diminished slightly, there's nothing wrong with that. But, Ziva, I wouldn't change you for the world. I love how you're able to talk to me now, where you wouldn't talk to anyone before."

Ziva looked up into Tony's eyes. "What if _I _want this? What if _I _want get my abilities back? What if _I_ feel more confident with them?"

Tony could only stare with wide eyes at Ziva's confession; he never knew she felt that way. "Ziva…" Tony started as he searched her eyes. "I know…. Your abilities were something important to you and if you want to get them back, I'll be behind you one hundred percent, but…." Tony trailed off, the look in his eyes going distant.

"Tony…" Ziva whispered as she saw the fear in his eyes. Placing her hand on his cheek she said softly, "I will not leave you, Tony. I know what you are thinking. I will not go back to the person I was. All I am doing is getting my abilities back. That is the one part of my old self I need."

Tony nodded, the look in his eyes only disappearing a little bit. Pulling his face to hers, Ziva softly kissed him, hoping it would help the fear he felt. Sighing, Tony kissed her back, his hand coming around and weaving itself into her unruly hair. "I don't know what I would do with out you…" Tony whispered as he pulled back.

"I do not know what I would do without you, either."

Smiling at each other, Tony leaned in again and kissed her more firmly on the lips, but it was just as tender as the last.

"AWWWHHHHH!" they heard from behind them, then a quick hush.

"Abby, I think they're busy. We can come back." as they pulled apart.

Turning around to see Abby and McGee standing in the doorway, Tony smiled and said, "You guys can come on in."

Not needing to be told twice, Abby rushed in and, in a blur of black in red, was at Ziva's side. "Are you okay? How bad was it? I swear to you, I'll kill that bitch and leave no forensic evidence for what she did to you! For what she's doing to you and Tony!" Abby ranted.

Smiling softly, Ziva placed her hand on top of the Goth's. "Abby, calm down before you stress out the baby." The forensic scientist only nodded as she looked at Ziva. "And I will be the one to take that woman down; I feel that it is right for what she is doing to my relationship."

Ziva's mind started to drift off as she continued. "I have been waiting for this for too long. I have never been able to do something for myself and now that I finally am she is ruining it."

The hand on top of Abby's slowly started to squeeze it. The Goth didn't say a thing as she let the agent vent. "What Tony and I have…is very special…it is one of the only things that I live for and that…and that bitch is trying to mess it up for me…I will _not_ let that happen."

By the end of her rant, Abby's hand was losing its circulation from how tight Ziva was holding it. Noticing that she was hurting her friend, Ziva quickly let go of her. "I am sorry," she started, but Abby interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it, Ziva, I'm okay. You needed to vent, everyone does."

Ziva smiled up at her best friend; she always knew how to make her feel good. Moving in next to his fiancé, McGee handed Ziva a big stuffed teddy bear before leaning in and hugging her. "We're glad you're okay Ziva," McGee said. "The bear is from me and Abby."

"And the baby!" Abby added in, causing Ziva to giggle.

"Thank you McGee… Abby…" Ziva said as she looked at each of them and smiled. Then turning to Abby's stomach she gently placed a hand on it "…little one…" she said softly as she rubbed Abby's stomach.

Tony couldn't help but stare at the look on Ziva's face as she looked at Abby's stomach. Her small hand was still rubbing the swell of Abby's stomach where the baby resided.

A million things ran through Tony's mind as he continued to watch it, would she be like that when she was pregnant? With _their_ kid?

At that moment, something in Tony snapped, standing up suddenly he turned with out a word and walked out of the room. "Tony?" Ziva whispered as she watched him leave abruptly.

Smiling down at her friend Abby said reassuringly, "He probably had to go to the restroom; he hasn't left your side since they brought you here." Ziva just nodded as Abby continued to talk to her.

McGee looked at the door where he just saw his best friend walk through. Only he knew the truth. He was the only one to see the emotions across Tony's face on that moment. He was the only one to see it all click in Tony's head at once. He knew his friend was on the brink of discovering something big. Something that could easily change the course of his and Ziva's relationship.

**A.N Well I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! Until next time ^-^**

**Inukag4eva**


	16. Chap 16: It All Comes Crashing Down

**A.N I'm back! and guess what! WITH A NEW CHAPTER! lol ^-^ just so you know this chapter has a lot of flashbacks from previous chapters but still read them cuz they make this chapter better! Thanks once again to my wonderful readers/reviewers and my beta! i don't know what i would do with out you! well enough with that, ON TO THE STORY! ENJOY! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own NCIS :'''(**

Chapter 16: It All Comes Crashing Down

Tony splashed water over his face as he looked up at himself in the mirror. He suddenly looked like he had aged ten years in the last ten minutes. He closed his eyes as he sighed, just letting the ice cold water trickle down his skin.

"_That…that look on her face…."_ Tony thought softly. _"She was so mesmerized…she was so jealous…she wants to be in Abby's position …"_

Tony slowly slid down the wall as his hands raked through his hair. "She wants a family," he whispered to himself. She had said plenty of times that she wanted a family, but it wasn't until that moment that he realized how badly she wanted one. Her family had been screwed up; it was like she wanted a family of her own so she could make sure their lives weren't as bad as hers.

Tony sighed again, one question running through his mind. _"Will I be able to give that to her?"_

Gibbs walked into the Bull Pen with a coffee in hand. As he walked in, he noticed Jenny at his desk.

"Hey," he said as he bent down to give her a kiss.

"Hey, how's Ziva?" Jenny asked him.

"She's up and talking," Gibbs said as McGee walked in. "McGee, where's Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"She's staying with Ziva until Tony gets back."

"Until Tony gets back?" Jenny asked, causing McGee to grimace.

"He ran off," McGee said, almost sheepishly.

"Ran off?" Both of them asked, alarmed.

"I….I think he figured something out….and he needed to think it through," McGee said, trying to explain as best as he could.

Gibbs stared at him for a second and then turned to Jenny. "I think what McGee is trying to say is that Tony found out something important, and he left because he wanted to figure it out by himself and make sure that was what he was feeling before he goes to Ziva."

Gibbs explained it as if he had gone through something similar; but neither Jenny nor McGee commented on it. Sitting down, the three waited until Abby got back, which would signal the beginning or end of what Tony needed to tell Ziva.

Glass shattered against the wall as Jeanne threw a glass vase. "DAMN IT!" she screamed as she punched the closest thing to her. Cradling her bloody fist, Jeanne slid down the wall. "Why?" she yelled as tears streaked down her face. "Why is she so important to you?" The image of Tony's face as he picked Ziva up was so cold…those feelings she thought he might still have for her were gone. Jeanne continued to cradle her hand as tears ran down her face.

Ignoring the sound of the door opening Jeanne hung her head. "Jeanne!" Darren yelled as he ran to his boss. Gently grabbing her hand, he looked up to see a crying face.

Suddenly, his cold-stone face became even colder. "Did Tony do this to you?" Jeanne just continued to look at him.

"He will die." Darren muttered as he grabbed the first aid kit. "I'll make sure of it."

Abby continued to occupy Ziva as best as she could, but Ziva's mind kept going back to Tony.

"_Where did he go? Why did he leave? Most importantly, when will he come back?" _Ziva mentally shook her head and berated herself. _"What am I? A pathetic girl who can not be without her man, he can go where he wants when he wants without telling me, I am not his mother." _

Tuning herself out, Ziva made herself listen to Abby. Looking at Abby, Ziva could see that Abby was glowing. She was still the same Abby, with her black pigtails and dog collar, but she had this….motherly glow about her. Ziva smiled at her friend, she was happy for her.

"Ziva, are you ok?" Abby asked, concerned at the dazed look in Ziva's eyes.

Shaking her head slightly Ziva smiled at Abby. "Yes, I am fine Abby. Just…distracted…" Abby nodded, understanding completely.

Putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder, Abby smiled, "He'll be back, Ziva, I think he just needs time to straighten things out."

Ziva nodded. "Thank you, Abby," she said as a nurse walked in.

"Okay, Mrs. DiNozzo, it's time for me to check you wounds." Ziva just nodded as Abby walked to the corner of the room to give the nurse some space.

Pulling back the covers and lifting up Ziva's gown, the nurse unwrapped the bloody bandage. Grabbing her cart, the nurse began to clean them, apologizing softly as she felt Ziva stiffen. After rewrapping the wound, the nurse pulled Ziva's gown back down and smiled.

"You're all done, now I'll give you some more pain meds." Walking over to her IV, the nurse quickly administered the pain medicine before walking out.

Walking back up to Ziva, Abby said, "How does it feel?"

Ziva smiled, "It is aching a little due to the cleaning, but other then that I am fine."

Abby smiled. They talked for a little bit longer until Abby noticed the medicine taking effect. "It's okay, Ziva, rest, you need it." Ziva only nodded, her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. The last thing she remembers is a hand running through her hair.

Walking out of the bathroom, Tony decided he needed some fresh air. As he walked in the lobby, he saw Abby walking out of the hospital.

"Hey, Abby!" he yelled as he ran up to her. "How is she?" he asked, wondering if Ziva was okay after he ran out.

Abby smiled, seeing his concern. "She's fine, Tony. They gave her pain meds and now she's sleeping. She'll be out for the night…." Abby sighed. "But, please, be there when she wakes up, Tony…I don't know how she'll take it if you're not."

Tony nodded and followed Abby out. In the parking lot, they parted ways. Getting in his car, Tony got in and drove. He just drove wherever his car took him.

Thirty minutes later, he parked at the bank of the Hudson River. Getting out of his car, he walked to the edge of the bank and sat down. Taking off his shoes and socks, he placed them to the side and rolled up his pant legs. He sank his legs into the cold water as he laid back and looked up at the sky.

He tried to figure out what he was feeling, but it was way harder then they made it seem in the movies, where they just figure it out of nowhere. No, this wasn't a movie; this was real life, involving real things and people.

Tony sighed and closed his eyes, he slowly replayed these last couple months with Ziva in his head, from the mission that brought them together….

_"Since we're supposed to be affectionate, why don't we start now?" _

_Looking up at Tony, a glint filled Ziva's eyes. "Why not?"_

_Tony grabbed Ziva's chin and tilted her face up, meeting her waiting lips with his. The minute their lips touched, a fire lit their bodies. As they continued to kiss, Tony slowly backed Ziva up against a rock, pressing his body against hers. Ziva moaned into his mouth as his body touched hers. _

_Fire ran through both of their bodies, all the sexual frustrations coming out as they kissed. Ziva pressed her hands against Tony's chest as his hands explored her body. When Tony's lips left hers, Ziva let out a soft whine, placing his forehead against her he said, "Do you think they will believe that?" _

_"Yeah."_

Where he was shot protecting Ziva…

_Taking a picture he continued to look in the camera, still looking at Ziva, Tony noticed the bushes behind her slightly moving. Tony's sea-green eyes widened as a slick black cylinder appeared from behind the bush, pointed straight at Ziva._

_Ziva continued to work with her palm pilot until a scream filled the air. "ZIVA!" Tony screamed as he ran towards her. All of a sudden, the sound of a gunshot rang through the air, followed but a loud THUNK. Turning around, Ziva's eyes widened as she looked down to see Tony on the ground unconscious; blood pooling from him._

To them confessing their feelings for each other on his hospital bed…

_As Tony kissed her forehead, Ziva closed her eyes and sighed, how much she wanted to feel his lips again. She sadly smiled when she felt Tony's lips gently kiss her eyelids before gently placing a kiss on her lips._

_"You don't know how much I've missed that since the mission ended," Tony whispered as he pulled away, looking straight into Ziva's eyes. _

_Ziva was surprised. "You… really have feelings for me?" Ziva whispered as she looked at Tony disbelievingly. _

_Tony smiled at her as he said, "Yes, Ziva David, I have feelings for you and I've had them for awhile. When we were in Miami, I wasn't acting; that was all how I really felt."_

_Ziva's eyes watered once again, but this time it was tears of joy and she didn't care if the whole world saw. "Tony, I wasn't acting either. I all wanted it to be real so badly." _

_"And now it can," Tony whispered as he hugged Ziva closer. "Now, Sweetcheeks, I'm pretty sure you haven't slept, so take a nap, I'm not going anywhere." _

_Even though she knew he couldn't go anywhere anyway, his words calmed her. As Ziva snuggled into Tony, she smiled at the warmth she felt; not just from his body but from the fact he returned her feelings. "Okay, thank you, my little hairy butt," she whispered as she slowly fell asleep._

To the time when she was his stay at home nanny and the shower incident….

_"Thanks, Ziva," Tony said as she finished scrubbing his back, turning to face her, he looked her up and down, a grin on his face. "Don't you think you should get out of those clothes?" _

_Looking at his soaking wet t-shirt and boxers; Ziva just shrugged. "Might as well." Grabbing the ends of the shirt, Ziva lifted it over her head before throwing it over the shower curtain, then stepping out of the boxers and doing the same thing. Leaving her naked in front of him, gently pushing him against the wall Ziva said, "Now it is my turn for a shower." Tony just watched with big eyes as Ziva started to wash her hair, her back to him. _

_A grin formed on Tony's face.__ "This is going to be fun."_

_Tony grabbed her from behind, pressing her soapy body against his, Ziva jumped at the sudden contact before turning her head over her shoulder to look at him. "What are you doing, Tony?" she asked as she tried to stay as still as possible, due to the fact she could feel every inch of his body press against hers. _

_"Returning the favor, Sweetcheeks," Tony said as his hands came to her hair, massaging the shampoo into it. Ziva closed her eyes as Tony continued to wash her hair. "Done," Tony said as he let his hands fall from her hair to his sides; but not before letting them lightly skim her sides. Feeling her shiver, a smile came to his face. He was wrong. This wasn't fun, it was more than that._

_Ziva tried to stop the shiver that went through her when Tony's hands skimmed her body. Closing her eyes, Ziva washed all the shampoo out, she was just about to open her eyes when she felt Tony's hands on her once again. _

_After she jumped, she heard Tony say, "Zi, I'm just washing your back." Ziva just nodded curtly as she bit her lip, trying to suppress the moan as she felt his hands wash her back. After washing off, Ziva turned to face Tony, only to see him smiling. _

_"And may I ask what are you smiling about?" Tony just smiled bigger as his hands fell to her hips, before pulling her to him. _

_"This," he whispered as he bent down and gently pressed his lips to hers._

To their first date…..

_Tony looked at the other two for a second, but couldn't take his eyes off of the Israeli beauty in front of him; she was wearing a blue silk dress that also touched the ground. It had a low V-neck and a swoop back, revealing her whole back to everyone. The blue silk was scrunched at the small of her back, __**(where the dress starts again)**__ the diamonds glittered a trail from the scrunched silk to the end of her dress, diamonds also shined on the V-neck, making her sun-kissed skin glow. She had diamond hoops in her ears and her hair was curled around her face, she was a sight for sore eyes. Smiling at her Tony offered her his hand, smiling at him Ziva took it._

Asking her to be his girlfriend…..

_Feeling Ziva's arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer, Tony pressed his body against hers, trapping her between him and the wall. He slowly ran his hands up and down Ziva's sides, but not wandering anywhere else. Breaking the kiss due to the lack of air, Tony leaned his forehead against hers. Looking into her dark eyes to said, "Ziva…will…you…be my girlfriend?" Tony hated how he sounded like such a middle schooler, asking his crush on a date._

_Ziva smiled, gently kissing him on the lips she whispered, "Yes." _

_Tony was ecstatic; wrapping his arms around Ziva's waist he picked he up and spun in circles, his laugh filling the apartment. Seeing the look of happiness on his face, Ziva couldn't help but feel happy too; keeping her arms around his neck she started to laugh with him._

When they announced they were moving in together…..

_"Oh…man…" Abby whispered, sad that she wouldn't be an aunt just yet. _

_Turning back to the couple Jenny said, "So what is it?" _

_"Well" Ziva started, "my landlord is kicking me out because his niece is in town so….I am moving in with Tony…"_

When he got jealous about the witness flirting with her, _**his**_girlfriend….

_Tony narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you doing, flirting with that man?" _

_Ziva scuffed as she rolled her eyes at him. "I was not flirting with that man; I was just getting his statement." _

_Tony glared at her. "Well, I would say otherwise, with the smile that was on his face."_

Just _**another**_ bathroom scene…..

_In the bathroom, she stopped in front of the sink and turned the water on. Letting the water cup in her hands, she splashed her face with the cold water, enjoying the feel of it down her skin. Leaning against the locked bathroom door, Tony said, "Enjoying the water?" Not turning to him, Ziva grabbed some paper towels and dried her face._

_Getting frustrated Tony said, "Okay, what's wrong with you?" _

_Ziva started to laugh. "What is wrong with me? Do you not mean what is wrong with you? You accused me of flirting with a witness when all I did was take his statement! And you think something is wrong with me?" _

_Tony narrowed his sea-green orbs at her, "No, before that. What did I do to piss you off? You've been avoiding me all day and acting like I have the plague again!"_

_Ziva just stared at her reflection in the mirror. Tony watched as her jaw tensed up and her hands clutch the counter. Getting sick and tired of her closing up on him every time they made progress, Tony walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to him. _

_"Damn it, Ziva! What the hell is wrong?" _

_Looking up at him, Ziva narrowed her eyes. "You want to know what is wrong? You know what is wrong! I was getting ready this morning and you called me Jeanne! Do I look like her? Or do you just miss her? Am I just the rebound girl for you, Tony? Because you cannot get over her?"_

_Tony's sea-green eyes widened as he looked at Ziva, her dark eyes starting to get watery. "I never called you Jeanne," he whispered. _

_Ziva laughed bitterly as she tore away from him. "I know what I heard Tony, just tell me now so I can start looking for an apartment. Tell me you still love Jeanne, it is okay." _

_Tony grabbed her once again and turned her to face him. "Zi, I don't love Jeanne anymore and no, you're not the rebound. If I said that this morning, I'm sorry, I must have been sleeping. I don't want you to look for an apartment, I want you with me." Ziva turned her eyes away, trying to keep the tears locked away._

_Tony saw her jaw tensing again, signaling that she was shutting him out. Sighing, he gently grabbed her face between his hands and turned her face to him. "If you don't believe me, I'll just have to show you," he whispered before bending his neck and pressing his lips to hers._

_Once Ziva felt Tony's lips on hers, she couldn't hold the tears any longer; her tears mingling with the kiss. Bringing her hands to his chest, she started to weakly hit him. After a couple minutes of hitting him, Ziva gave up; clutching the fabric of Tony's shirt in her hands. Tony just kept kissing her, putting everything in the kiss with just pressing his lips to hers._

_Taking his lips from hers, he pulled her to him, knowing that if she wanted to leave, she could. Ziva just pressed her face into his shirt, trying to stop the tears from flowing. As the tears stopped flowing she said, "Why do you want to be with me when I have become so weak?" _

_Tony chuckled as he pulled her chin up to look at her affectionately. "Zi, what would make you think you're weak?" _

_Ziva looked at him as she said, "I used to be able to control my emotions, not showing them to my enemies. Now look at me, if I had not changed, I would have taken care of Jeanne and she would be behind bars."_

_Tony stared at her. "You think showing your emotions makes you weak? Ziva, showing your emotions makes you stronger, not weaker. Zi, I care about you. You should know you aren't weak; you're the strongest person I know. You have your crazy ninja skills to use and are stronger then any man I know. And, for your information, I'm glad you show your emotions, I used to hate trying to find out what was going on in your head when I was trying to help you. Ziva, you've come a long way since you came to NCIS, and I wouldn't have you any other way."_

_Tears started to come to Ziva's eyes as she looked up at Tony. "You really mean that?" she whispered, searching for the truth in his eyes. _

_Tony smiled. "Of course, Ziva. I'm sorry if I called you Jeanne this morning. I can't believe I did that to you." _

_Ziva smiled as she hugged Tony. "I forgive you, and I am also sorry, I should have come to you and not ignored you all day." _

_Tony chuckled as he kissed her forehead. "I forgive you, Sweetcheeks. Now let's get back before the boss man kills us."_

Finding out Ziva killed Ari…

_"You told Gibbs that you killed Ari!" They both stared at one another; eyes wide. _

_"How do you know about that?" Ziva whispered, looking down. Tony forgot about the Abby thing at the moment. Gently putting a hand on her shoulder and his other under her chin, he lifted her head up._

_"Ziva," Tony said softly, "why didn't you tell me?" Ziva tried to look down, but Tony prevented her from doing that. "Why?" he repeated. _

_"Nobody was supposed to know," Ziva whispered. "Only Gibbs and me." _

_"So no one else knows?" Ziva shook her head as she turned away from Tony and walked to the wall. Hugging her arms around herself, she looked over her shoulder to the ground she whispered. "I did not tell you because I thought you would be disgusted with me."_

_Tony's emerald orbs widened, walking up to her he gently turned her around. Looking down at her he asked, "Zi, you thought I would hate you?" _

_Ziva nodded. "When it happened, I didn't know you that well, plus I didn't think I would be coming back to work at NCIS. When I did come back, I put it all behind me. Then next thing I knew, you became my best friend. Abby and McGee too. I did not want to loose them…." Ziva looked up at Tony, "I did not want to loose you."_

_Tony was surprised by the fear in her eyes, "You really think we would have left you?" Ziva looked down. "Ziva David, I don't care if you killed him, you did it to save Gibbs right?" Ziva nodded. "Then you did nothing wrong."_

Finding out that Jeanne broke into their apartment…

_"I am going to take ma quick bath," Ziva yelled from as she opened the door to the bathroom. As Tony took a bite of his sandwich a scream erupted from the bathroom._

_"AHHH!"_

_Spitting out the sandwich, Tony ran into the bathroom gun drawn..._

_In front of him, tapped to the bathroom door, was a picture a Saleem with blood trailing down from the bullet hole in his head; and written in blood was the words __**'You're Next.'**_

Telling Ziva its ok that she's changed….

_Turning away, Ziva asked, "How can you be with me?"_

_"Huh?" Tony asked her, confused._

_Ziva looked at him. "How can you be with me when I am so…so…so broken?"_

_Tony just looked at her. "Why are you saying this?" he whispered._

_She turned away from him again. "I am not the same person I used to be, Tony…I…I have changed since….since Somalia."_

_Gently placing his finger under her chin, he turned her head to look at him. "Ziva," Tony sighed, "all I care about is that you're __you__, not someone trying to act okay. Ziva, you're still recovering, and I don't expect you to be emotionless and act like it doesn't bother you. Somalia didn't change you as much as you think, __you__ changed yourself. Being here in America and working at NCIS with us has helped you change for the better. You show your emotions now and you aren't so closed up anymore, and all of us love that you trust us more."_

_"I know after Rivkin, we went through a rough patch, but we made it through. And we're going to make it through this too, okay? All I want you to focus on is getting better, I will handle everything else. Okay?"_

_Ziva felt her eyes water up again, but this time with happy tears. "You really mean that, Tony?" she whispered, looking into his sea-green orbs._

_"Of course I do, Zi. Just remember, I will always be here for you, no matter what happens." Leaning forward, Tony kissed Ziva on the forehead, leaving his lips there. _

_Ziva closed her eyes and relaxed as she felt Tony's lips on her forehead, breathing in Tony's scent she thought._ _**"No, matter what happens…"**_

Ziva asking him if he wanted to get a house…..

_"What do you think about buying a house together?" Ziva watched Tony's expression as she asked the question and when he didn't answered immediately, Ziva's heart sunk. "You do not have to answer, it was just a question," Ziva said as she started blushing. Never before would she ever had asked a question like that to anyone._

_"Zi…Zi….ZI!" Tony yelled as he tried to get Ziva's attention. When she finally looked at him, he asked, "Are you sure about this, Zi?"_

_"Do you not want to?" Ziva whispered, looking away from him._

_Tony quickly got up and walked over to her desk. Bending down and looking up at her, Tony said, "Of course I would love too, but I want __you__ to be comfortable with it first. I don't want to move to fast and ruin our relationship."_

_Ziva smiled as Tony's concern, caressing a thumb across his cheek she said, "Of course I am sure, Tony, I want to be with you. And besides your-__our__ apartment is too small for us."_

_Tony smiled his 1000-watt smile, except this time it was a real one, one to show how happy he was._

_Wrapping his arms around her waist, Tony picked Ziva up and spun her around; laughing like an idiot._

_Soon Ziva started to laugh with him and their laughter filled the Bull Pen. Setting her down, Tony planted a chaste kiss on her lips._

_"To buying a house," Tony whispered as he placed his forehead on hers and smiled._

_"To buying a house," Ziva whispered back, a smile of her own appearing on her face._

Jeanne stabbing Ziva…..

_Turning to Tony, she saw Jeanne pulling out a knife and running towards Tony. "If I can't have him, neither can you!" Jeanne yelled. _

_Ziva's eyes widened as she ran as fast as she could towards them. "TONY!" Ziva screamed as she pushed Tony out of the way, causing Jeanne to stab the knife into Ziva's stomach. _

_Tony's eyes widened as he saw Jeanne stab Ziva. "ZIVA!" he screamed, but it fell on deaf ears. With the knife still in her stomach, Ziva punched Jeanne. Rearing back from the punch, Jeanne went to hit her back, but Ziva dodged it. Kicking her leg out, Ziva tripped Jeanne and pinned her to the ground. _

_Putting her face close to hers Ziva said, "You will not touch Tony. Not if I can help it." _

_Jeanne just smiled. "You won't either," she whispered as she brought her knee up, jabbing the knife deeper into Ziva's stomach. _

"_Ugh," Ziva grunted, not letting the pain affect her as she slapped Jeanne, only to be pulled away by Tony._

_His eyes were big as he looked at the knife deep in Ziva's stomach, blood slowly trickling down. "Ziva," he whispered, "we have to get you to a doctor!" Picking her up, careful to not move the knife, Tony took off towards Gibbs and McGee. _

To the moment when he watched Ziva's face as she rubbed Abby's stomach….

"_Thank you, McGee… Abby…" Ziva said as she looked at each of them and smiled. Then turning to Abby's stomach she gently placed a hand on it "…little one…" she said softly as she rubbed Abby's stomach. _

_Tony couldn't help but stare at the look on Ziva's face as she looked at Abby's stomach. Her small hand was still rubbing the swell of Abby's stomach where the baby resided. _

_A million things ran through Tony's mind as he continued to watch it, would she be like that when she was pregnant? With their kid? _

_At that moment, something in Tony snapped, standing up suddenly he turned with out a word and walked out of the room. "Tony?" Ziva whispered as she watched him leave abruptly. _

Tony went through the main events since the mission and it wasn't even the _half _of it. He and Ziva really had been through so much, even before they began to date. From the moment he met her, he knew he was in for the ride of his life, and man wasn't that's true.

From the endless flirting, to being at each other's house every week, to being tore apart for four months, to them coming back and him finding out she had a boyfriend, to meeting said boyfriend, to _killing _said boyfriend, to losing her for another four months, to thinking he had lost her forever and becoming a zombie, to going across the world to avenge her death and die; but to find her alive. To killing her torturer and bringing her back where she belongs, to rebuilding their friendship, to that wonderful night in Paris, everything in their life was crazy; but Tony knew that he wouldn't know what to do without Ziva in his life. She was everything…..she was _his_ everything….

Sitting up, Tony noticed the night sky sparkling down on him. _"Wow, I've been here for a while,"_ he thought as he took his shriveled feet out of the water. A warm feeling filled his body at his new discovery. He had finally sorted his feeling out, he knew what he wanted. Grabbing his shoes, he sprinted to the car. Revving the engine, he took off towards the hospital, hoping that Ziva hadn't awoken yet.

Ziva opened her eyes to see Tony sitting next to her bed, staring out the window. "Tony…" she whispered as her chocolate eyes focused on his face.

Looking down at her Tony's face softened. "Hey there," he whispered as his hand came up and cupped her cheek. Ziva closed her eyes and she leaned into his hand.

Opening her eyes a minute later she looked up at Tony again. "I'm glad you're back," she said as she looked up at him, truth shining in her eyes.

Tony smiled. "Me too," he whispered. Searching her eyes for a second, Tony's green eyes softened even more. "Ziva," he whispered, causing her to lock her eyes onto his. "…I love you…"

And with those three words, it all came crashing down…

**A.N Well i hope you liked it! please review and tell me what you think! until next time! ^-^**

**Inukag4eva2282**


	17. Chap 17: I Will Never Let You Go

**A.N Sorry about the long wait! I had this chapter done A WHILE ago but when I sent to to my beta she never replayed. I do hope you're ok! I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer so here it is! I tried to edit it the best I can so sorry if its not as brillent as it would be with my beta. lol ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own NCIS && Co.**

Chapter 17: I Will Never Let You Go

"…I love you…" Ziva's eyes widened at Tony's admission and she just stared at him, everything she was thinking about when she saw him going down the drain. Her mind was blank and her body was numb, all she could do was look at him. She didn't know what to say, she has had many men tell her they loved her. Yet with Tony…It was a whole new experience…a whole new feeling.

As those 3 words sunk into her head she suddenly felt cold. She didn't even notice she was crying until Tony wiped her eyes and said, "Hey, are you ok?" Ziva just shook her head, not knowing what to say. "I….I" Ziva started, only for the heart monitor next to her start to beep fast.

"Whoa, whoa calm down Zi," Tony said soothingly as he ran a hand through her hair. Closing her eyes Ziva took a deep breath, not able to look him in the face she whispered, "I do not know how to say it back…" This caught Tony by surprise. "…Why?" he whispered softly. Ziva sighed as she opened her eyes and turned to look out the window. "I used to think I was in love, but yet when it was my turn to say it I never could."

Closing her eyes painfully, Ziva said, "I'm scared of being hurt…" Tony's eyes widened, but then he understood. "Ziva," he whispered, causing her to turn to him. "Scoot over" after she moved over Tony carefully got under the covers with her and wrapped his arms carefully around her.

"Zi, I know I haven't had the best relationships, and neither have you…But I'll be damned if I let what we have fail….I won't let it happen." Softly grabbing her face Tony turned it to him. "I will _never_ hurt you Ziva; I would kill myself before I let that happen again. I love you way too much to let this relationship fail. I told you before I was in this for the long run and I meant it." Speaking softer he whispered, "I love you Zi, so much." Bending his head down he captured her lips with his, it wasn't the passionate steamy kisses Ziva was used too, it was soft and loving, as if Tony was conveying all his feelings into that one kiss. Breaking the kiss he rested his forehead on hers.

Opening her watery eyes she whispered, "Just…give me time…" she didn't know what else to say, she didn't want to hurt him. Looking up she saw Tony smiling understandingly. "Its ok, I'll wait forever if I have too." Ziva smiled gratefully; wrapping her arms around him she rested her head on his chest. "Let's go to sleep." Nodding he kissed her forehead before closing his eyes. Both were asleep in minutes.

Little did the two know Gibbs heard everything. He was about to walk in when he heard Tony say I love you. He had heard everything and he couldn't help but be proud, he knew Ziva loved Tony and knew she would say it back soon. He was proud of Tony, he wasn't the commitment phoebe he used to be, he got the guts to tell her and he told her straight out, even if the results were bad. Smiling Gibbs watched the two sleep before walking out and to his car. Those two deserved to be together for everything they had been through.

Looking up at the window where his two agents slept Gibbs whispered, "Good luck you two, I order you to make this relationship work."

Waking up Ziva looked up at the man that was sharing a bed with her. As she looked at Tony she felt her body get warm and butterflies appeared in her stomach. A blush painted her face as she looked up to him in amazement and thought, _"Is this what love is supposed to feel like?"_

"What you have there ma'am is definitely love." Ziva's head shot up to the woman that was leaning against the door. "May I ask who you are?" Ziva asked, looking at the woman. The said woman smiled, "My bad, I'm the night doctor Dr. Lesley Freeman. I've been checking in for the last couple days and you two are always together." Ziva just looked at her as if telling her to continue.

Dr. Freeman smiled, "They way you two look at each other would make anyone's heart melt. It's almost as if you two came out of a movie." That caused Ziva to snort, "Yeah right," She looked down at Tony as she said, "Me and Tony's lives are nothing close."

Intrigued Dr. Freeman sat down in the chair next to the bed. Getting comfortable she said, "Care to share?" Ziva looked at her confused, "Do you not have other patients to check on?" Dr. Freeman smiled, "I checked on them all first so I can look in on you two longer."

Ziva stared at the woman's smiling face; for some reason she felt like she could trust her. Settling in her bed to get comfortable Ziva started their story…

For the rest of the night Ziva told Dr. Freeman about her and Tony's lives, from how they met to how they started dating. She told her about both of their childhoods and how they were just trying to make it through together. She told the doctor about when Gibbs left and Tony became Team Leader and how they got really close. She told about when Gibbs came back, and how Tony fell in love with a woman on an undercover mission. She told her how they were shipped off to other places for 4 months. **(A.N all of this still happened besides Jenny's death in my story BTW)**

She told her about when they came back together and how she had a boyfriend. She laughed when she talked about how jealous Tony was. Then she told about how Tony killed her boyfriend and she left for Israel, for not trusting Tony anymore. She talked about how she was captured and tortured and how Tony came and saved her. She talked about them taking her back and her recovering in America. She told them about the mission that got them dating, she went into how the woman Tony fell in love with on his assignment was out for revenge and that's what put her in the hospital. She talked about moving into his apartment. She told the doctor about her friends getting married. She even talked about how they just bought a house together.

Looking down at Tony she whispered, "Our lives are nothing close to a fairy tale, no?" Dr. Freeman just shook her head. "I do not know what I would do without him though. I do not think I can live without him." She softly smiled as she remembered him saying that when he saved her. "I can never let him go." She whispered. This caused Dr. Freeman to smile, they loved each other so much.

"That story was definitely better then any movie or fairytale. She looked at Ziva with a smile on her face. "That was a beautiful story about how two people with troubled pasts came together and fell in love." Looking up Dr. Freeman saw that the sun was starting to come up.

Getting up she smiled at Ziva and said "Thank you for telling me that beautiful story, I will never forget it." Ziva smiled, "Thank you for listening, it felt…good to tell someone." Dr. Freeman laughed, "Well if you ever need to talk I'm here almost every night." Getting a pen and pad from her jacket she wrote something down before handing it to Ziva.

"If you ever want to get together and hang here's my number." Smiling as she looked into the lobby she said, "Well it looks like Dr. Porter is here and its time for me to go. I wish you luck with Tony." Ziva nodded and smiled as Dr. Freeman started to walk out; but before she walked out completely she stuck her head back in and said, "And Ziva?"

Causing Ziva to look up, "Yes?" Dr. Freeman smiled as she said, "Don't be afraid to tell him you love him, he will never take that for granted." Ziva smiled as the doctor left. Laying back down she snuggled into Tony. Looking up she lightly ran her hand down his face. "I love you." She whispered as she lightly kissed him before snuggling back into his arms and closed her eyes.

Only seconds later was she fast asleep, her talk with the doctor zapping all her energy. Feeling her slow breaths against his neck Tony smiled as he pulled her closer to his chest. He had woken up when she touched his face and he had heard her confession. This was the happiest moment of his life. Kissing her forehead he whispered, "I will never let you go." Before falling back to sleep.

When Ziva woke up she saw Dr. Porter walking into the room. "Oh, Ziva you're up. I just need to check your wound to see how it's healing so-" he trailed off, looking at Tony, who was still asleep and had his arms wrapped around Ziva. Smiling Ziva nudged Tony. "Tony…my little hairy butt I need you to get up so the so the doctor can check my wounds." Ziva whispered, causing Tony to stir. "Huh?" He whispered as he looked up at Ziva.

"You need to get off the bed for a second so Dr. Porter can check my wounds." "Oh!" Tony said as he jumped off of Ziva, causing her to chuckle. Walking over to the bed Dr. Porter said, "Now let me check your wounds." He gently lifted up her shirt and examined the stab wound. Touching the skin around her wound Dr. Porter said, "Does this hurt?" Ziva shook her head, causing Dr. Porter to smile.

"That's a good sign; it looks like you'll be able to be discharged tonight. I'll go write you a prescription for some antibiotics and some pain killers. Use the pain killers when needed and I want you to take the full round of antibiotics so you don't get an infection. Ok?" When Ziva nodded he said, "I'll be back." When Dr. Porter walked out of the room Ziva and Tony looked at each other and smiled. "I can leave." Ziva whispered which made Tony smile, "Yeah you can."

Later that night Ziva was discharged, when Tony wheeled her into the lobby she saw everyone waiting for her. Gibbs, Jenny, Abby, McGee, Ducky, and Palmer were waiting with various balloons, stuffed animals, and chocolate as they greeted Tony and Ziva. Laughing Ziva said, "You guys did not have to do this." Jenny just smiled, "We wanted too. Now you and Tony go home and rest. That's an order."

Smiling Ziva hugged all of her friends before Tony wheeled her off to the car. After putting her and her various gifts in the car Tony got in the car and drove off.

As they drove Tony turned on the road to his apartment when a soft voice said, "Um, Tony wrong way. Our house is the other way." A smile came to Tony's face as he looked at Ziva. "You don't know how wonderful it feels for you to say that." He said as he turned around and started heading to their house.

"Why do you say that Tony?" Ziva asked as she looked at him. Tony smiled as he said, "I've always had feelings for you, but I never realized them till Michael..." Tony trailed off before picking up again. "I thought I had lost my chance with you, especially when we thought you were dead." Tony grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "Since the moment we rescued you from Somalia that day I promised myself I would never let you go."

**A.N I hope you liked it! Please R&&R and tell me what you think! ^-^**

**Until next time!  
****Inukag4eva2282**


End file.
